Defiance
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Iluvatar chose 4 girls to save their world, Middle Earth, by leaving it. They aren't sure if it is a blessing or curse,though, to be chosen. Some new characters,and twists to some old. 10th walker. Legolas/OC Haldir/OC Boromir/OC E/L, E/F. over20,000hits
1. Tragedy Strikes

Summary: Tolkien didn't know about one character in Middle earth, and now she is determined to save Middle Earth-or at least some of our fave characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way shape or form. I'm only a crazy fan who likes to throw her own characters into the mix. I only own my own characters and the twists from the plot.

Tragedy Strikes: Formation of a Fellowship

Sirens swarmed down the street. Neighbors were crowding the other side of the neighborhood, complete shock and pandemonium at the fact that the apartment building at the corner of Waldorf and Laurel Canyon caught on fire. Later, witnesses would describe to the police that it just suddenly erupted like an explosion hit it-like something you would see in action films. The Fire investigators would determine that the building had erupted in a giant ball of flame most likely due to multi gas leaks in the building.

Firefighters shuffled in and out, trying to contain the flames. The real story behind the fire was not in the abnormality of it, but in the fact that four people had been pulled from the building, alive. Even if just barely alive.

"Can you hear me? What is your name?" The firefighter asked the girl as the stretcher was pushing her towards the ambulance. The girl responded but no one understood what she said.

"Did you get any of that?" The paramedic asked the firefighter.

"No-it didn't sound English to me. Nor Spanish." the firefighter said.

"Almost German, at least from what I remember in High School" The paramedic said.

"What is your name?" The paramedic asked as they drove away. "You are safe, we're going to do everything we can for you" he said trying to soothe her as they rushed to the hospital.

"Air . . .alph . . .ree . . ." She mumbled.

"Alphee? Hmm, We'll have to hope that is something close to your name, alpha. For now, you will be alpha to us" But she was knocked out and there was not further need for talk.

The news stations of Southern California were breaking with the News that four miraculous survivors had been found and rescued from the burning apartment building. Everywhere, people wondered who they could be and how they survived. It was a question that would long be wondered by the four survivors themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your awake" a nurse with a smile said. "You are one lucky woman. The four of you are." She said.

"Four?" The girl looked around and saw that there was another girl in a bed next to her.

"Yes, there are two more girls next door to you."

"Um, excuse me. Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" The nurse asked worridly.

The girl shook her head.

"You were in a tramautic incident and now you are in the hospital. We are taking good care of you, don't worry."

"Is she going to be alright?" She asked indicating the bed next to her.

"You all should be perfectly fine in a few days. We just have to find homes for you." She said.

"Can I ask one more question?"

"One more, then you must rest."

"What is my name?" She asked.

The nurse looked confused. "You don't remember?" She said.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Nothing you have to be sorry about, dear. We'll find a doctor after you rest who can talk to you. Now, rest"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes, she found another woman in the hospital room.

"Good Morning" she said with a smile.

"Um, good morning." She said. She heard the girl next to her also say good morning.

"I'm sure you are both wondering what happened to you." the woman said. Both girls nodded.

"You were in a terrible, accident. Your home-apartment building-caught on fire. You two, along with two other girls, were the only survivors. The doctors believe that you are suffering short term amnesia-memory loss- from the event and hope you will regain your memories soon. Now, I am Caroline, and I am going to be your social worker. Do either of you remember your names or ages?" She asked

Both girls shook their heads no.

"The paramedics said it sounded like you were speaking German, do you remember if you speak German? _Sprechen zie Deutchs?" she asked. _

"I don't think so" The other girl said.

"Well, the paramedics said you tried to say your names, from what we have made out, your name is Alfreda, and Your name (pointing the girl next to her) is Ada." Does that sound familiar at all?"

"Ada sounds familiar, actually" Alfreda said. Ada nodded.

"Well, see, we have some progress already. Now, do you know if you know each other? Are you related?"

Both girls looked at each other long and hard and sized each other up. "I do feel as if I know-as if I've known you for a long time" Ada finally said.

"I feel the same-like I have known you for ages. Sisters, maybe?" Alfreda said.

"Honestly, I think you do both look alike, and the other two girls look similar to you two. I think you should meet them this afternoon, see if you recognize them." Caroline said. "The doctors seem to think you are about seventeen." She added.

That afternoon, Alfreda and Ada were wheeled out to a common room on their floor. A few minutes later two other girls were wheeled in to join them. For a few long minutes, everyone just sized up everyone else.

"What are you called?" A girl with dark haired asked.

"I am Alfreda" Alfreda said, trying out her new name. "I think. This is Ada"

"I am Liesel, and this is Therese." The dark haired girl said, and pointed to the blonde she came in with when she introduced Theresa.

"Do we know each other, you think?" Theresa asked.

"Do you feel like you know any of us?" Ada asked.

"I feel like I am suppose to be with you-that I just met you three" Liesel said.

Theresa nodded. "I feel the same-like I just met you before this, but I can't remember it."

"What happens to us?" Liesel asked.

"I can answer that." Caroline said as she walked into the room. "I don't want to interrupt, but I heard your question. We will find foster families for you, hopefully you will recover your memories and then you can get back to normal lives."

"Foster families?" Ada asked.

"Families that will take you in and look after and care for you" Caroline explained.

"For all four of us?" Alfreda asked. "We have to stick together."

"I'm sorry, but it will be difficult to find placements that take multiple children, especially older children who have -medical problems such as your amnesia" Caroline said.

"So, we could never see each other again after we leave the hospital?" Ada asked.

"We can't be separated-we just found each other after this . . ." Liesel started.

"I will do what I can, but it is difficult." Caroline promised. She felt pity for these girls. They had just lost everything, found a connection with someone, and were told they would probably loose that as well. So much for any person to go through-especially seventeen year olds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four girls stayed in the hospital for another two weeks for observations. While they were physically healing, and nothing mentally could be found wrong with them, they still had not made any progress in regaining their memories.

Each day, they would meet in either the common room or in one of the two hospital rooms. They preferred to spend as much of the day together as they possibly could since there was the chance that they wouldn't see each other again.

A little over a week after they first met each other, they were in Alfreda and Ada's room, flipping through on the television.

"What is the point of television, anyways?" Theresa asked.

"Bog down our brains with useless information and make us buy the right brand of deodorant" Liesel said.

"Hey-what movie was that?" Ada asked.

Theresa went back to the channel in question. "Something with big people and little people." She said.

"Well, it looked good."

They watched the last thirty minutes of _the Return of the King_.

"What was that, I wonder? It seemed pretty good." Alfreda said.

"We can ask one of the nurses" Liesel said, and suddenly a nurse appeared.

"Afternoon girls-here for your daily check up." She said with a smile.

As she took their vitals, the girls asked her about the movie. "That? That was called "The Lord of the Rings" it was a pretty popular movie a few years ago. There are three of them, actually." She added.

"Really? What is the story about?" Alfreda asked.

"Hmm, I cant stay right now to tell you it, but I will tomorrow when I am done with my rounds, how is that?" She said.

Unfortunately, she would not get the chance. Later that day, Caroline came to tell them she had found placements for the girls.

"It is as close to ideal as you girls can hope for. You must have a guardian angel, is all I can say." Caroline said. "Well, your publicity also helped, with the news and all" The girls cringed because they had seen the footage of the incident on the news. "A couple who live in the San Fernando Valley have agreed to take two of you-Alfreda and Ada since you are possibly sisters. They are quite kind and work at a college, so your education should be caught up in no time. Another couple who are actually friends with the first couple and live only a couple of miles apart have agreed to take both Theresa and Liesel."

The girls couldn't help but smile. They would at least have someone, and they would only be a few miles apart from each other.

"Now, this isn't permanent. The longest it could last would be a year, because you will be eighteen then and legal adults-well, we think you will be eighteen. The couples will be here tomorrow to pick you up and take you home." Caroline said.

The four girls went to bed that night, unsure of what the future held for them. For the first time since the fire, Alfreda had a dream.

"Don't forget" a voice desperately urged, and a beautiful, angelic looking blonde woman was slightly visible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, here is the first chapter! Next chapter we will see some Middle earth (but not to much yet, I think). Please review! but no flames!


	2. Here on Earth

Disclaimer: I am _so_ not J.R.R. Tolkien. Not even a relative-so it is obviously not mine, nor sadly, ever will be.

**A/N:** _**I recently changed my name from Eruaphadriel to just Aphadriel. Sorry for the confusion!**_

**Chapter 2**

"Alfie! Ada! Theresa and Liesel are here!" John, Alfreda and Ada's adopted older brother shouted up the stairs. Alfreda closed her book and notebook, and a second later the two girls came bouncing into her room. Ada joined them a second later. It had been three months since the fire, and the four girls were closer than four real sisters could be.

"Hey chicas!" Liesel said.

"Re-reading Lord of the Rings again?" Theresa asked.

"Your one to talk. How many times have you read it in the past three months-three?" Ada said.

"Actually, I just finished Fellowship again, so now I am on my fourth," Theresa said and stuck her tongue out at Ada, who threw a pillow at her.

"Before the pillow fight begins," said John who had appeared in the doorframe, "but mom says I am driving you lot to your fencing lessons."

"Thanks John. Be down in 10," Alfreda said. John gave them a look that clearly said '_girls_' and walked downstairs.

"Your brother is hot!" Liesel declared and Theresa nodded.

"I'm just glad he thinks of us as sisters," Ada said. "Its nice having a family, makes me wonder-you know, about before."

"Do you still have dreams Alena?" Theresa asked Alfreda. Alena was a nickname the other three girls called her.

"Just the same woman saying 'don't forget'. I wish I knew who she was, or at least whatever it was I was suppose to remember, because I am pretty sure I have forgotten," Alfreda said.

"Well, I am sure it will come. At least you have that. I don't have any dreams. At least, nothing that has happened before the fire. I dream now, but about school, and Bob and Ann (adopted parents) and my math homework yelling at me in Sindarin" Liesel said.

The other girls laughed.

"Maybe we ARE taking this Lord of the Rings things to far. Now we are fanatics-I mean, learning the languages!" Ada said. "No one at school understands."

"Who cares? It is what makes us unique,." Liesel said. "Something else the four of us have in common."

"You mean, fencing lessons, horseback lessons, and martial arts wasn't enough?" Theresa teased. Liesel solemnly nodded, making everyone crack up laughing.

"What can I say-we are different."

"I just wish I knew if I was different before the fire, or not." Alfreda said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfreda, Ada, Liesel, and Theresa appeared to be four normal Californian teenagers. Only people who knew of their tragic history could tell there was a sad undertone to their lives. Most people saw happy, healthy teenagers who just happened to have an eclectic taste of after school activities.

The four girls were highly athletic, and enjoyed a wide range of activities. They all took fencing lessons and martial arts together, as well as equestrian lessons. Theresa had a knack with animals, and was wonderful with horses and loved equestrian more than anything. Liesel was just as talented, but she also loved swimming and beach activities-surfing, body boarding, beach volleyball, didn't matter.

Ada and Alfreda were just as talented in these areas as the other girls, but they had a natural grace about them that made most girls there age jealous.

"You know, Alena, if I wasn't your friend, I would hate you. You too, Ada," Liesel said.

"Wow, that was nice," Theresa said. "But I have to agree."

"Gee, thanks guys! Your wonderful friends," Alfreda said sarcastically.

"Well, your blonde hair and blue eyed" Liesel, the only brunette in the group, cried.

"it's the German in us," Ada explained

"You _think _it is the German in you" Liesel said.

"You are naturally graceful, heck, Alfreda doesn't even trip in the dark when she goes to get a class of water at night-in MY kitchen!" Theresa exclaimed

"How did you get your knack for languages?" Liesel asked.

Alfreda and Ada shrugged. For the last four months, ever since their foster mother Miriam discovered that both girls picked up languages fairly quickly, had been encouraging their "dabbling in other languages" as she put it. She was a professor at USC so she encouraged them to 'broad their minds' and even had them work with one of her co-workers as research assistants. Alfreda and Ada helped Theresa and Liesel learn the basics of both French and Latin. They had also learned German fairly quickly because Miriam was under the impression that they already knew it (based on the paramedics impression, anyhow).

By far, though, their favorite 'for fun language,' as they put it, was Sindarin. All four girls had developed a love– alright, an obsession– with Lord of the Rings. They had developed a fondness for it since it was the first thing they had seen in the hospital. Since then, they had become obsessed, crazed fans of Tolkien. Ada and Alfreda, with the help of their linguistic foster mother, had learned the elvish tongues, and then helped Theresa and Liesel to learn them as well.

All four girls were fluent-well, as fluent as girls who weren't from middle earth could be-in the tongues of Elves, and enjoyed talking in it around their parents and people at school. It was something else that unified the four girls. They had started working on Rohirric and the dwarvish language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, come on! One present wouldn't hurt anything!" Liesel said.

"No. We agreed to open all the presents together, remember?" Ada said.

"Please?" Liesel asked, and pretended to pout. Ada wouldn't budge.

"We agreed to exchange Christmas presents together, while we were camping. Remember? We leave in the morning to go camping anyways, so surely you can wait till tomorrow night. Waiting will _not _kill you. Patience!" Ada said firmly.

"Can you believe it has been a whole year?" Theresa asked.

They all knew she meant a year since the fire. No matter how much time it had been, that topic always came up, followed by their different ideas on who they had been before.

"How are your dreams?" Theresa asked Alfreda.

"Ada said you were upset after one you had last night." Liesel said.

"It was the same woman (a blonde angel Ada interjected) but this time, she said 'don't forget. Find out. Please,'" Alfreda said. "She sounded so serious."

"So much for temporary amnesia," Theresa said with a bit of disgust underlying her tone.

"It doesn't do to dwell on such things," Ada said.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to leave, Alena" Theresa said, mimicking Dumbledore from the last Harry Potter movie they had seen-which had the effect making everyone roll their eyes.

"Well, I for one am going to use your shower. While it was fun at the club, I just want to shower and sleep since we have to get up early to go camping tomorrow." Theresa said.

"Go ahead," Alfreda said.

Liesel showered after Theresa, and when she got back, she found that the three other girls were already asleep. She decided not to wake them. She hoped Alfreda would get a good nights sleep, since she rarely slept well with that darn woman haunting her dreams.

It started out as just another peaceful night in the neighborhood. That would soon change as tragedy struck the girls a second time.

_Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took so long for an update-I couldn't sign in properly to FF for awhile, and then I had midterms. _

_Next chapter will see middle earth. I wanted to give people a taste of what their life was like on Earth without going into ten chapters worth of details. _

_Next chapter will be up soon! (btw-I've taken some Liberties with the plot). Enjoy!_

_Lady Aphadriel_


	3. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings-just my copy of well-watched DVD's and books.

A/N: I took some liberties with who the characters are. Nothing to drastic or unbearable I hope!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn were traveling in the woods of Rivendell. It was a tense time, waiting to see if Frodo would heal. He was finally starting to show sings of Elrond's treatment working.

Prince Legolas had just arrived in Rivendell that afternoon. It went out that a council was to be held in Rivendell, and he was sent by his father to tell the council about Gollum's escape. In truth, he was happy to come, hoping Elrond would have some news on Elmarta. It had been so long. In truth, it was not that long to an elf, whose lives are a blending of ages, but the past few years had made Legolas realize that time was not something to be wasted or taken for granted-even by an elf.

"You seem quiet, Legolas. What is it that ponders your mind?" Aragorn asked.

"A question with an easy answer, I think," Elladan said.

"We are not all blessed with the gifts of Elrond," Aragorn reminded him.

"No, but inheriting your father's blessings tend to come in handy," Elohir said with a smile. "Would your mind be wondering back to that of our fair aunt?"

"If it would ease your mind to know, then, yes, I was thinking about your aunt. It has been an awful long time since we knew anything about her. I can not be the only one who is worried-surely her mother is worried about her as well."

"Our Grandmother has her reasons, even if she has not shared them with anyone save our grandfather," Elrohir said.

"Lady Galadriel is sad at her parting, as any mother would be, but what are a few short years to an elf?" Elladan said.

"I'm afraid that these few short years are making our friend realize that perhaps time is precious even to an elf," Aragorn said looking at Legolas with a knowing look.

Before Legolas could respond, a huge burst of light erupted from within the forest.

"By the Valar-what on middle earth was that!" Elrohir asked.

The four ran towards the light. Nothing could have prepared them for what they found.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The four girls were sleeping peacefully-- Alfreda on the bed, Theresa in her sleeping bag, and Leisel and Ada wrapped up in blankets on the floor. About an hour after they had gone to bed, Alfreda woke up coughing. It took her a moment to realize why.

"Fire!" she screamed. "Ada! Liesel! Theresa!"

The girls woke with a start. It was well known among them that they were terrified of this happening again. The sad irony that it was one year to the day that this had happened before was lost on them for a moment, though.

Ada ran to the door, but when she grabbed the handle, she let go with a yelp of pain. "It's burning hot! The fire must be close," She said between coughs.

"What do we do?" Liesel asked with a note of panic to her voice.

"Grab your bag," Alfreda hollered.

The girls were confused what she meant. Panic was clearly written on their faces. They watched Alfreda pick up her duffle bag that was packed for their camping trip they were suppose to leave on in a few short hours. She tossed it out the window, breaking the glass, giving them an escape route.

"Were on the second floor," Ada pointed out.

"Well, we can't go out the other way," Theresa pointed out. She tossed her bag out too. The other two girls followed. What seemed like had taken hours, had elapsed in a matter of seconds.

The girls rushed to the window and looked out. They saw the trees behind Alfreda and Ada's house and finally found a glimmer of hope.

"If we are quick, we can get out before the whole place catches on fire," Liesel said.

Alfreda went first. Because she was panicking, she jumped. The other girls followed.

They landed, and only vaguely aware they were safe, ran towards the trees. Panic, as well as the fact they were coughing hard from the smoke inhalation, made them run into the trees. None of them stopped to realize the trees were much thicker than the ones you found on your average Californian home. The made it a little ways before they collapsed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn moved quickly towards the light. Even Aragorn, not born of elvish blood, was able to keep up with them. They arrived, and found four _very _indecently dressed females. A blonde, mortal girl was dressed in pants! And these were made out of material he had never seen before-with drawings of yellow circles that had black embroidery that made what he thought looked like smiling faces all over them. She had a top on that barely covered enough of her to be even be compared to a corset. He noticed a dark haired mortal girl dressed in short pants-_extremely short_ short pants that barely covered, um, what needed to be covered. She was wearing a similar top to the other mortal girl. He barely had time to look at the other two girls when he overheard the twins.

"By the Valar!" Elrohir said as he walked up to a blond elf who was wearing a dress that showed entirely too much skin to be considered decent (A/N: a regular summer dress).

"Elmarta?" Elladan said. Legolas rushed over. "It can't be," Elladan said in disbelief.

"I'll take her-you grab another," Elrohir said.

"Nay, I shall take aunt," Elladan disagreed.

While they were wasting precious time arguing, Legolas scooped Elmarta up and rushed back towards Rivendell, hoping Elrond would be able to do something for her. Aragorn felt like laughing at the twins, for their faces when they realized Elmarta had disappeared right under their noses again was hilarious, but the seriousness of the situation took all humor out of it. Elladan grabbed the other blond elf (who was wearing what appeared to be a dress like Elmarta's but cut in two with the top looking more like that of the mortal girls tops) (_A/N:_ Tank and a skirt), Elohir grabbed the black haired female, and Aragorn picked up the blond female.

"What could have happened to them?" Elladan asked.

"They are looking as if they have been tortured-look at how they are dressed," Elrohir lamented

"Indeed-look at this! What demon could have pierced so much into the innocent ears of a woman!" Aragorn said.

As they were rushing back to Rivendell, they noticed that, indeed, all four girls appeared to have been tortured in the ears. Both the mortals had three metal pieces in each of their ears, a well as a tiny speck of some metal in their noses.

The most horrendous act was what had befallen their dear elven companions. Both of the blond elves had two such metal piercings in their ears, but also had one at the very top of their pointed elvish ear.

"Who could do such a thing to an elvish ear? It is simply barbaric" Legolas said angrily, looking at the one named Elmarta in his arms. She stirred for a moment, which Legolas hoped was a good sign, and then mumbled "John".

Legolas nearly dropped her. _Who is this John?_ He wondered angrily. Just one of the many questions he had for her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Good morning, Elmarta" A voice said. She opened her eyes to look into the eyes of Elrond.

"Elrond? What . . ." She started to speak, but ended up groaning as suddenly the realization of everything that had happened dawned on her.

"It is good to finally have you back with us," he said kindly.

"Alena, what is going on?" Alfreda/Elmarta heard Theresa ask. (_A/N: _blond mortal)

"I shall let you rest now. You will be happy to know that you will be fine, and you can infact leave your beds today, if you wish. Legolas and the others brought your bags for you. I am glad you are back home," Elrond said as he was leaving.

"What day is it?"

"October 23rd," Elrond said as he walked out.

"Alena . . .oh, I'm sorry. Should I call you Lady Elmarta, now?" Liesel asked sadly.

"I would be horrified if you started formalities with me now after everything we have been through." Elmarta said. "Call me Alena, Alfreda, or Elmarta if you wish."

"I think I should like to be called Lothiriel, since we are back home now. No one would understand my being called Liesel," Lothiriel said.

"Nor would they understand me as Theresa, so it is probably best if you call me Theodwyn again," Theodwyn said.

"Or Ada," Khanwen said with a laugh. "Oh sweet heavens, my name was elvish back on earth!"

"We knew that," Theodwyn reminded her.

"But its even more ironic now!" Khanwen said. Everyone smiled.

"So, we went away, I remember," Lothiriel began.

They all nodded. "Now we are back home," Theodwyn added. Again everyone nodded.

"So, what do we do now. When did we arrive back?" Khanwen asked.

"Frodo wakes up from his attack from the Nine tomorrow. The council is in three day," Elmarta said.

"That means, . . .Boromir-My cousin-will be here," Lothiriel said.

Suddenly, Theodwyn looked extremely pale. "Boromir . . .no"

"But you had a crush on him! Or at least, on Sean Bean," Khanwen said.

"That was before she remembered she was Theodwyn," Elmarta said.

"Why ? . . .Oh," Lothiriel said. "Oh Crap. I remember now. Not just you, but I am-Gees! I end up marrying your cousin Eomer!" Lothiriel sounded panicky.

"Don't worry yet, girls. We all have much to live through before we worry about betrothals and marriage," Khanwen said.

The girls got dressed with some dresses they had found set out for them. Suddenly, Theodwyn laughed.

"Now, this explains why you were always so darn graceful! No wonder you were a natural at everything!" she exclaimed. This made Lothiriel laugh as well.

"I must speak with Elrond. I will meet up with you girls in the garden, don't talk to anyone until we discuss what it is we can say," Elmarta said. The other girls nodded.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Elmarta walked to Elrond's study. "Come in," he said. "Dear Elmarta. It does my heart glad to see you returned, and in good health, over all."

"Thank you, Elrond. How are you and all in your house?" She asked.

"Your nephews and niece are quite well. Now, what is it that has troubled your mind and made you seek me out? I would think others-rather a certain someone- would be more important to seek out this morning."

"I don't know who you are referring to," She said confusedly. Elrond just smiled. "I came to talk to you about our quest."

"I am hoping you were successful."

Elmarta nodded. "We did learn of the ring and war. How, I am not sure. I know you do not wish to know of it. All I will tell you was that we did indeed learn," She paused for a few minutes and then said, "I am know learning my journey is not over, though, is it." It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

Elrond sighed. "I am afraid not, my dear. There is still a choice for you to make, a crossroads, that will determine your own fate as well as those that you have already learned of."

"So, my choice lies in deciding the fate of others."

"Yes, you must chose whether or not to use the knowledge you gained," Gandalf said, stepping into the study.

"Gandalf," she said with a nod.

"This is a grave decision, milady, I want to make sure you understand that consequences will fall upon you," Gandalf said.

"Gandalf, you are afraid I will endanger Frodo, who I know you have a friendship with. Believe me when I say that I will not do anything to endanger the fellowship or change what his ultimate destiny is," Elmarta said. She could tell Gandalf was against her using her knowledge.

"It is also out of concern for you that we caution you," Elrond said kindly.

"I have an idea what consequences you speak of. But can you tell me why my one life is more important or valuable than the lives of others?" She challenged. No one could give her an answer. "I shall join you at the council, until then, I would like to spend time with my friends," and she got up to leave.

As she got closer to the door, Elrond spoke up. "I can sense the heaviness on your heart, my dear. You are my dear sister-in-law, and I love you as if you were my real sister by blood. What is this that troubles you?"

She stopped at the door. "I have already brought so much death to so many people."

"What?" Elrond asked surprised.

"Did they die? They didn't deserve that simply because of my quest."

"Who?" Gandalf asked.

"The wonderful family that had taken us in. Did they die when we returned to middle earth?" She asked.

Gandalf's voice immediately softened towards her. "I do not know, for that is up to Iluvatar. But I do know that if they did, it was not by cause from you dear child. Iluvatar simply opened the portal where fires were already meant to be. He used what was destined to be, he did not create death or destruction to send you."

"Maybe not, but the fact remains that they did die for my own quest. I already have blood on my hands," She said as she walked towards the door, and then paused. "May I remind you, Gandalf, that I am, in fact, much older than you," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Gandalf laughed-he had not intentionally meant to call her child, just something that came naturally to him after spending so much time in the shire and among mortals.

* * *

_Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you liked it! They are finally back on middle earth. Please review-even if it just to say you read the chapter! No flames, though, please!_

_Since some of it might be confusing, here are the four main girl characters:  
_Alfreda (name on Earth) is Elmarta (elvish name); she is the second daughter of Galadriel and Celebron (In case that wasn't clear).  
Ada (Name on Earth) is Khanwen (elvish name); she is another elf from Lothlorien (you find out later)  
Liesel (earth) is Lothiriel (Boromir's cousin and the only one who isn't my OC)  
Theresa is Theodwyn (daughter of King Theoden-this means Eomer and Eowyn's cousin!)

_Hope this helps!_

_Lady Aphadriel_


	4. surprises continue

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Lord of the rings, so it will be a waste of time suing.

**A/N: recap of characters:** _Elmarta (Formerly Alfreda) Daugher of Galadriel and Celeborn. Khanwen (formerly Ada), fellow Lothlorien elf. Lothiriel (formerly Liesel) is cousin to Boromir and Faramir. Theodwyn (Formerly Theresa) is daughter of Theoden and betrothed to Boromir._

Chapter 4: Surprises continue

Elmarta joined the other three girls in a secluded part of the garden. So far, they were lucky enough not to be disturbed. They were all eager to finally see their old surroundings– Khanwen wanted to see her old elf acquaintances while Lothiriel wanted to see Boromir– but all three felt odd after being on earth for a year. Plus, they wanted to see what Elmarta had learnt after talking with Elrond.

"Well, now what?" Theodwyn asked.

"What did Elrond say?" Lothiriel added.

"Not much, simply that it was time for Miriam, David, and John (A/N: adopted mom, dad, and brother) to die, that I was not the cause of their death," Elmarta said.

"Why would you think that?" Khanwen asked. Elmarta shrugged. "Do you remember what they taught us? No, we didn't just learn about the fate of our world, Theodwyn," Khanwen said, as she saw Theodwyn about to interject the obvious. "Elmarta and I learned about death. They taught us that death is not something to be feared, that it is the fate of all, so it is something that is destined to happen to us sooner or later. Death was something that we almost feared when they took us in because of our near death experience. Now, I think it is also because it is such a foreign concept to us, that we didn't see it like we were meant to."

"The irony of it all, I suppose," Lothiriel said.

"We didn't fear death before we were on earth, might I remind you. Death is a foreign concept to us elves, but we have always seen it as a gift– that is what Iluvitar gave to you second born. But I suppose since I was never mortal before, it was different seeing it from your perspective," Elmarta said.

"So did you enjoy being mortal?" Theodwyn teased.

"Immensely," Khanwen and Elmarta said together.

Then, they heard someone else join them in the gardens and saw that Elrohir and Elladan had joined them.

"Aunt!" They said together and rushed up to her. "How are you?" Elrohir asked.

"Father said you were well, but we wouldn't be satisfied till we saw for ourselves," Elladan said.

The four girls couldn't help but smile. Legolas had just come upon them when Elmarta assured the twins she was fine.

"Legolas!" She said and gave him a hug. Khanwen noticed that Legolas almost blushed with the gesture, but since Elmarta hadn't noticed, she wouldn't point it out until they were alone later.

"What has happened to you?" He said, touching her earrings. "Who did this to you?" he asked. "Are you sure you are fine? When I visited you, you were sleeping with you eyes shut," he added worridly.

"What . . .Oh, I have completely forgotten," Elmarta said, and she and the other three girls burst into laughter at their expressions. "Honestly, it is not that evil for where we were it was quite the custom for females to do so," She assured them and gestured to her ears. "And, well, I have developed a habit for sleeping with my eyes shut lately."

"Elmarta, Khanwen, may I bring another to join us?" Aragon suddenly called.

"Who?" Theodwyn asked curiously

"A new friend of mine, who will also be attending Elrond's council," Aragorn explained. Elmarta and Khanwen nodded their heads and a second and a half later they were joined by Aragorn and Boromir.

It was all Elmarta and Khanwen could do not to burst into laughter. Theodwyn looked as if she wanted to jump into the fountain and hide. Boromir looked as if he could have been blown over by a feather when he saw his cousin, Lothiriel. Lothiriel jumped up and into the shocked arms of Boromir who, after a minute, was able to hug her back.

"Where in middle earth have you been? Faramir and I, not to mention your own family, have been searching for you for ever. Are you well? What happened to your ears? What have you been doing? HOW COULD YOU JUST DISAPPEAR AND NOT TELL ANYONE!" Boromir yelled, and had about a million more questions to ask, when Lothiriel cut him off.

"Cousin, please, take a moment to breath, and if you sit down, I shall tell you where I have been," Lothiriel said. She waited as Boromir took a seat on another bench. By now, everyone, male and female, elves and men alike, had taken a seat in the garden.

"Now, for the last year, I have been a companion to Lady Elmarta who is the elvish princess of the Galadhrim. I'm not sure if I can tell you more, so for the rest of the details you will have to wait patiently for, but we (points to the three other girls) have been on our own journey for the last year, and we have been quite safe and healthy, so you can put your worries aside," Lothiriel said, and was relieved to know she had put her cousins mind at ease.

Boromir, however, didn't look any more comforted. "Alright, so for the last year, you had been a companion to Lady elm . . ."

"Elmarta"

"Lady Elmarta. You can't tell me everything that happened (Lothiriel nodded), so is there a reason you can't tell me about the other previous six years as well?" He asked in a tone that was between worried and angry.

"What do you mean? Six years?" Lothiriel asked puzzled.

"Yes, you've given me an account of what you have done for the last year, but you have been missing for seven," He was going to say more, but suddenly, all four girls looked ghastly pale and looked as if they were going to faint.

"Did you say seven years?" Theodwyn asked. "You must be jesting."

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked.

"Seven years?"

"Yes, seven, we can count, aunt," Elrohir said knitting his brow.

"But we were only gone for one year!" Lothiriel shouted. "This is your fault!" She told Elmarta and ran out of the garden. Theodwyn and Khanwen ran after her. Elmarta stood up, but before she could go after her friend, she was stopped by the men.

"What has happened?" Aragorn asked. "What has distressed her so?"

"Seven years is not very long to an elf, but to a mortal, such as Lothiriel, she has lost six years of her life." Elmarta said.

"What do you mean, lost six years?" Boromir asked angrily.

"For us, only a single year has past. Yesterday, your cousin was only 18. Today, she found out that she is 23 and has been gone from home for an additional six years. Something that has shocked us all," Elmarta said, and left to go looking for her friend.

"What could have happened to them?" Elrohir asked. None of the others said anything, for each of them were just as perplexed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N** so there is the next chappie, including a cliffie! I had to throw a monkey wrench into the situation. If you liked it, review! Even just to say "hi!"_

_- Lady Aphadriel_


	5. Reunions

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just like playing with it.

A/N: Kind of a longer chapter, hope you like! It comes up later but Alena is Elmarta's nickname from earth (just a refresher)

Chapter 5: Reunions

Elmarta found the girls in their room, and the four of them held their own council. None of them could explain what had happened, and each was distressed over the fact, but agreed nothing could be done about it now.

"Its just that . . ." Lothiriel began.

"I understand, Lothiriel," Khanwen said.

"How could you? You have been around for ages! Literally!" Theodwyn said.

"Just because we do not die like you does not mean we do not appreciate life or time!" Khanwen defended.

"I am sorry, if I had known, I would have gone alone, but I can not change what has happened," Elmarta said.

"You would not have gone alone, I would have gone with you," Khanwen declared. "Oh my sweet heavens, I am turning into Sam!" She said and the other three laughed at her distress.

"I am not sorry I went with you, Elmarta, even if I do not understand the point of it. Are we meant to be Mary Sues? I don't know, but I am not sorry over my decision, I just wish I had known so that I would have been better prepared," Lothiriel explained.

"I am also not sorry. I wonder why we had to forget everything when we were there? It certainly would have made our job easier, not to mention . . ." Theodwyn said

"Not to mention, you would have made sure you didn't fall in love with Boromir, who is the betrothed you ran away from," Lothiriel pointed out.

"Yes, but that was literally a long time ago now, I guess, and there is still the fact that . . .OH MY SWEET HEAVENS! HE DIES!" Theodwyn practically screamed. "I'm going to be a widow before I am even married!" And practically burst into tears.

"Don't get into a fit. We don't know for certain that what happened in Tolkien's books was really the case. I mean, how could he have know everything? Right? So, we just play this by ear. Let things play out, and we do not become Mary Sues, alright?" Elmarta said.

They nodded their heads. "Besides, we have enough to say without stealing the other characters, er, I mean, people's lines," Theodwyn said realizing they were no longer fictional characters.

"yeah, you certainly have a lot to say," Lothiriel teased.

"Go on and get caught up with your cousin, Lothiriel. Just tell him you can't tell him any details on what happened. Just stick with the story you already gave him."

"Your companion he will understand. The whole confusion over one year and seven years, he will want an explanation for," Lothiriel said.

"You can tell him the truth– that you are just as confused as he is," Elmarta said.

Lothiriel and Theodwyn both left to find Boromir, much to the amusement of Elmarta and Khanwen.

"Seems like she has gotten use to the fact that she has a crush on her betrothed," Elmarta said with a grin.

"Uh-huh. Now, what is with you and a certain blonde elf-prince?" Khanwen asked.

"What on middle earth are you talking about?" Elmarta asked, confused.

"He seemed extra friendly today. He blushed when you gave him a hug in the garden," Khanwen told her.

"So? We have always been friends. For 3000 years, might I add, so if I can't hug him now, when can I? I've hugged him before, you know," Elmarta said.

"Maybe being gone for so long has its advantages. Maybe he realizes now that you mean more to him than just a dear friend," Khanwen said.

"Don't get my hopes up. He's gone without seeing me for longer than 7 years so why would this be different? The only thing being gone for seven years has done is create a migraine, and probably a handful of problems."

"True, but what problem could be bigger than Legolas finally finding his feelings for you?" Khanwen asked.

"Haldir."

At that, both girls sighed, dreading what would happen when they ran into their march warden again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lothiriel and Theodwyn found Boromir leaving the training grounds with Aragorn. Aragorn left to give them some time to get reacquainted.

"Forgive me for not making introductions earlier. Theodwyn, this is my dear cousin Boromir. Boromir, this is . . .uh, Theodwyn, who was also with me as one of Elmarta's companions," Lothiriel explained. Theodwyn had jabbed her in the ribs in the middle of introductions giving Lothiriel the message she didn't want to be introduced as the daughter of King Theoden.

"It is a pleasure," Boromir said with a saucy grin. "I'm guessing then that you were not from Gondor when you left, for I surely would have recognized and remembered you."

Theodwyn wanted to die of happiness– Boromir was flirting with her! Lothiriel wanted to roll her eyes at seeing her best friend and her favorite cousin like this. Instead, she decided to be the nice friend and tease her mercilessly later when they were alone, so she kept the conversation in a safe direction.

"It is true, Boromir, she is from Rohan. You have been there before, so I am sure you know what a lovely country it is. Can you tell me about it?" Lothiriel asked.

"Surely your friend has informed you of her home before now since you were traveling together?" Boromir asked. Lothiriel and Theodwyn were stumped. What to do since they didn't want to say 'we had temporary amnesia on a different planet?'

"It is true, Lothiriel does know of my homeland, but I am afraid the description she has learned of it while we were, ah, away, did not do it justice. There is something about seeing it for oneself that is needed to justify its untamed beauty," Theodwyn said quickly. _I am babbling and not making any sense! He is going to think me a simpleton_, Theodwyn thought.

"That is true. We have heard of Rivendell for quite some time, but seeing it now, is so much better than I have ever seen described in any book," Lothiriel added.

"That is true, Tolkien did not do it justice," Theodwyn whispered to Lothiriel.

Boromir, being the gentleman that he was, told the girls his impressions of Rohan from when he was there a few years ago right after Lothiriel had left. Theodwyn was pleased that he was fond of her country, even if he preferred Gondor.

"I hope then one day you would be able to see the white City of Gondor. I am sure Lothiriel has told you about it, but it is dearer to me than any other place in middle earth. When you are there I would love to show you around," He said with his ever-charming smile.

Theodwyn tried to hide her blush while she said, "I will most certainly take you up on your offer," _That is, if you are still here on middle earth to do so _she thought miserabley.

The conversation took a happier turn and soon the rest of the afternoon was spent pleasantly for the three, who got along splendidly.

In the meantime, Khanwen and Elmarta came upon Glorfindel in one of the studies.

"Welcome back, Lady Elmarta, Khanwen" Glorfindel said with a bow.

"Does everyone know? It seems that secrets have become harder to keep in this world since we left," Elmarta said.

"Do not worry, I assure you that few know the extent of your visit. The people here in Rivendell have been led to believe this is nothing more than a normal visit, and your own people have been led to believe you have been simply visiting your family here, which is normal. I believe only myself, Elrond, your niece and nephews, and Mithrandir (A/N: Gandalf) know the true meaning behind your, ah, disappearances," Glorfindel explained.

"Do not forget, Legolas, Aragorn, and Haldir also know about it as well." Khanwen pointed out.

"And I am sure Haldir will be relieved to learn of your return," Glorfindel said. "He has not been very pleasant to be around for the last few years," Glorfindel said, which made the two feel guilty.

"What is with the guilty looks?" Legolas said as he walked in.

"Just knowing we have been the cause of Haldir's unpleasantness," Elmarta said.

Haldir was not what Legolas wanted to hear about. "I am sure you are anxious to get back home," Legolas said.

"Yes, it would be good to see Haldir again," Elmarta said. Khanwen laughed out loud and Glorfindel grinned which caused Elmarta to give them a curious look. Then she saw the look Legolas had made when talking about Haldir and grinned too. Maybe Khanwen was right after all she thought.

"Tell me Glorfindel, has Haldir really been that unpleasant? I always thought him charming myself," Elmarta said. There was no missing the look of jealousy in Legolas's eyes this time.

"Well, he is normally rather pleasant to be around, charming, good looking, not to mention an excellent warrior . . ." Glorfindel started.

"Yes, Haldir is the perfect elf," Legolas said grumpily.

"But the last seven years have made it impossible to be around him. Cranky, grouchy," Glorfindel admitted

"Most un-elf like," Legolas added quickly feeling the need to elaborate on his bad faults.

"Legolas, would you like to take a stroll in the garden with me? I would love the company" Elmarta asked. Legolas just nodded.

"Bon Chance, mon cherie," Khanwen called out. (A/N: "Good luck my dear!" in French) Legolas and Glorfindel raised an eyebrow since she had spoken something in a language they had never heard in middle earth.

"Merci beaucoup, mon amie. Je crois que vous avez parlé la vérité plus tôt." Elmarta answered back. Both girls grinned. (A/N: "Thanks friend. I think you spoke the truth earlier")

Legolas and Elmarta walked into another part of the garden. "In case I have yet to say so, I am glad to see you again, Legolas, and I thank you for coming to the forest last night when you did," Elmarta said.

"Why did you leave?" Legolas asked suddenly. "You didn't even tell me you were leaving. You just left. I had to find out from Haldir of all people," Legolas said, sounding extra bitter on Haldir's name.

Elmarta sighed. "The secrecy of this was important. Haldir was not meant to know-only my parents, and Elrond-oh, and Gandalf. Haldir found out quite by accident. I'm assuming you pestered him into giving you the information."

"Actually, your mother seemed to take pity on me, and had Haldir tell me," Legolas explained.

"I am sorry."

"I just wished you had confided in me. We have always confided in each other," He said.

"Yes, and I value you as a friend very much, just as I have for the past 3000 years," Elmarta said.

Legolas looked as if he was struggling over whether or not to say something, but said nothing as they continued to stroll around the garden.

"I am very glad you are back," Legolas finally said after a long pause.

Elmarta smiled. "Good. Here I thought you were going to lecture me again."

"No, so long as you don't keep going on about Haldir's good qualities. I do not think I could stomach it for much longer," Legolas said

"I thought you and he were friends?" She asked.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, but I . . .well, . . ."

"Orcs demonstrate more intelligence than that," Elmarta teased as she slapped his shoulder.

"Hey!" Legolas said. After another pause, he finally said, "I suppose I am a little jealous of his attentions to you."

Elmarta simply raised an eyebrow.

"You are very close, is what I meant to say."

"Of course, I am the daughter of the rulers of Lothlorien, and he is the march warden. Not to mention the fact that I have known him for 3200 year," Elmarta said. "After that length of time, he would be like a brother to me even if we are not blood related, and Eru knows he needs a sister after having Rumil and Orophin as brothers for so long," She added with a grin.

"Really? I thought . . ." Legolas started and Elmarta shook her head.

"Yes, at one time– don't tell him, or he will slaughter you– at one time, he did fancy himself to have deeper, different feelings for me, but I never returned them. He learned that we were never meant to be and that he really only loved me as a sister. Although, those 20 years of my life seemed especially long," Elmarta said with a laugh.

"Lets continue walking," Legolas said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the bench they had sat on while talking.

"I have a confession," Legolas said after a long while. "Before you left, I had thought Khanwen and Haldir partial to each other. Then, after you disappeared, Haldir did become a little, shall we say, difficult, to put it politely, and I had the impression that you and he had meant more to each other," Legolas admitted.

"They are partial to each other, but they have had difficulty admitting to each other that. I have learned Elves have a problem with time. We assume we have all the time in the world so that is an excuse to put things off, especially matters of the heart," Elmarta said.

"Which is what I have learned as well over the past seven years," Legolas said.

"What have you learned?" Elmarta asked.

"Well," Legolas said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Khanwen spent the afternoon with Glorfindel, Erester, Elladan, and Elrohir. If felt nice to be back around people she knew, and to know who she was. Even if she had to explain nine times that the ear piercings were perfectly fine and normal for where she was.

Dinner was a wonderful event. There was reason to celebrate since the four girls were special guests, so all the elves, plus the hobbits (minus Frodo who didn't wake up till tomorrow afterall) and dwarves, had a feast in honor of their guests.

Boromir managed to get a seat next to Theodwyn, much to her immense pleasure, and Khanwen noticed that Legolas and Elmarta were sitting next to each other. There were also whispers that the wonderful prince of Mirkwood had finally got together with the princess of Lothlorien. Whispers was an understated term, rather the heartbroken wales of all the women in Rivendell.

Dinner was wonderful, and followed by the Elves retiring to the music hall for music and poetry.

"So the love of the elves for poetry and words wasn't exaggerated by Tolkien, it looks like," Theodwyn said.

"No, it wasn't. In fact, he actually downplays it," Khanwen said. All four girls had taken seats together in one corner.

"Well, it put the dwarves to sleep," Lothiriel said pointing to one of the elder dwarves who had, indeed, fallen asleep.

"Lady Elmarta, would you grace us with a poem," an elf asked.

"Oh yes, aunt, it has been too long," Arwen spoke up from where she was sitting with Aragorn. Both Theodwyn and Lothiriel each requested a poem they had always wanted to hear (to see if Tolkien got it right).

"You know the poems as well as I, so you can tell the audience them," Elmarta said.

Only looking mildly surprised, Theodwyn spoke up, reciting one of her favorite poems Tolkien had copied. Everyone was surprised to see her mastery of Sindarin. Not to be left out, Lothiriel went after her.

"Where did a woman of Gondor and Rohan learn to speak our language so well?" Elrohir asked.

Both girls blushed.

"I wonder what other secrets you have been keeping," Boromir whispered. He meant it for only Theodwyn to hear, but forgot about the legendary hearing of the elves.

"I am sure she has many secrets left, Lord Boromir. I can assure you that you would have a merry quest learning all of them," Elmarta teased, and grinned when they both blushed.

That night, rather than sleeping, the girls talked for awhile in Elmarta's room.

"So you have not told him that in fact, you are the princess of Rohan and his betrothed," Lothiriel said.

"No, and please, I beg of you, do not tell your cousin!" Theodwyn pleaded.

"Oh, I won't. His face when he finds out will be highly entertaining," Lothiriel said with a laugh. "I want to see it. I think he is starting to like you, and since you are already in love with him, when can we throw a bachelorette party?"

Theodwyn threw a pillow at her.

"Not to mention, Legolas has finally asked our Alena out!" Lothiriel said.

"It only took what, 2600 years?" Khanwen teased.

"We have other things to worry about," Elmarta said trying to distract them. The other three immediately sobered up.

"So, are we Mary Sues?" Theodwyn asked.

"No, we aren't. For all intensive purposes, your work is done. We just have to decide where you want to spend the next year at while all this is going on," Elmarta said.

"Well, I can't go back home yet," Theodwyn said. "They are going to be attacked."

"I will return home and then have to leave for Gondor when my father and brothers join Aragorn in the final fight in front of the black gate," Lothiriel added.

"Well, that leaves only one alternative," Khanwen said. "You must come with Elmarta and I back to Lothlorien"

"Yes! I didn't get to see it properly the last time. We left right after we had arrived, so I didn't even get a tour," Theodwyn said.

"Now, all we have to decide is when and how. Elrohir and Elladan will be going back to visit with my mother and doing thier normal pursuit of hunting orcs . . ." Elmarta said sadly, thinking about her sister Celebrían. "So we could go with them and have proper escorts."

"Yes, That does sound the best," Khanwen said.

"Well, lets not worry about it tonight. We have a month to figure it out," Lothiriel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well, another chapter!_

_Review! Even if all you do is say HI! it keeps the author motivated and happy during the week. Seriously! I know people are reading it, and I am _very_ thankful for it! Say Hi, or update soon, or whatever is on your mind! Thanks!_

_Lady Aphadriel_


	6. Free Will

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine . . . hmmm, nope, still not mine

* * *

**Chapter 6: Free Will  
**

The next morning, Frodo woke up to mostly everyone's surprise. The girls acted happy, surprised, and shocked at the news. They must have displayed all the right emotions and responses for no one questioned them.

The day was spent with Theodwyn and Lothiriel spending time with Boromir, Elmarta spending time with Legolas, and Khanwen spending time with the friends she had in Rivendell.

That night there was another feast in honor of Frodo. Followed by Elvish entertainment, that is, more elvish poetry and music. That night they were also treated to a poem by Bilbo.

"Well, I will leave you to it, then, to figure out which part of it was mine and which belongs to Aragorn," Bilbo said with a wicked grin.

The four girls broke out into laughter. None of the elves could tell the difference in style-not that there really was much to guess at. After several minutes had passed, Bilbo made to get up and leave.

"Wait, I believe I know," Theodwyn said.

"Aye, I believe I have a guess as well," Khanwen said.

"Me too!" The other two girls said.

Bilbo looked like he wanted to laugh out loud. "Well, if you are so sure, than please, do take a try." Bilbo boasted.

Lothiriel whispered in Bilbo's ear the tiny, one word correction that Aragorn had suggested so that not even the elves sitting close to her could hear.

Bilbo's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "How on earth could you tell that?" He asked shocked.

The girls just shook their heads. "You have your secrets, we have ours. Do not fear, master hobbit, we shall not tell the others, and you can still enjoy them scratching their heads trying to figure it out," Khanwen said.

Bilbo just nodded with a grin. "I would much appreciate that," he said and laughed. "I do enjoy pulling one over them"

"What was it?" Elrohir asked.

"Please aunt! It is not fair for you to not share with your favorite nephews!" Elladan said.

"I will gladly tell the favorite of my sister's children. Arwen, would you like to know?" Elmarta teased. This immediately caused the twins to frown

"They still act like elfings sometimes," Khanwen commented.

"It is the times like this that I appreciate the most. They have spent the past centuries hunting orcs in vengeance of my sister. They miss their mother terribly," Elmarta sighed.

"They are careful, Elmarta" Legolas said. "I have been with them on their hunts. They could rival your march warden"

Elmarta grinned. "I shall be sure to tell him that when I see him"

"When do you return home?" He asked. "I hope none to soon"

"No, not soon at all," Elmarta smiled.

Khanwen gave her a look. "Nous devons parler, mon amie" (A/N: we have to talk, my friend in French).

Elmarta just shook her head. "Ce n'est pas important" (A/N: It's not important)

"Je pense que oui" Khanwen said. (A/N: I think it is)

"Qu'est que la probleme?" Theodwyn asked. (A/N what is the problem?)

"Je ne sais pas. Alena a un secret y Ada le savoir." Lothiriel said. (A/N: I don't know. Alena has a secret and Ada wants to know it).

"What about your father?" Legolas asked puzzled. Boromir and Aragorn had also overheard their conversation, but didn't understand any of it either.

The girls broke out into laughter. "I did not say anything about any father," Lothiriel said.

"But you clearly said Ada. For someone who spoke such wonderful sindarin, I am surprised you . . ." Legolas said, but stopped because the girls were laughing so hard.

"Legolas, melethron, it is a long story, one saved for another night. Suffice it to say, she wasn't speaking about any father," Elmarta said. "Bon nuit, mes amies." (A/N: good night, friends)

"Bonne nuit, Alena!" The other girls said in unison.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour," Elmarta said as she gave Legolas a kiss. She and the other girls walked off laughing at his confusion.

"Who or what is Alena?" Aragorn finally asked.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next morning was the council. Everything was as it should be– everyone was seated in the proper order and the hobbits were in hiding, with the exception that Elmarta was added to the mix. She sat on the other side of Gandalf next to Glorfindel. She knew she was in for a _long_ day after reading the book and watching the movie multiple times. She attempted to convince herself that seeing it happen in person would make it terribly more exciting... and to remind herself not to speak anyone elses lines.

"Friends of old, we have come here to discuss a threat that affects all of us," Elrond said.

The council lasted all day. Everyone had to have the opportunity to speak, to explain why each of them had come and what their business and concerns were. Legolas talked about gollum escaping, Boromir talked about his dream, Gandalf about Sauroman's betrayal, . . .

_I think it gets fun right... about... now _ Elmarta thought with a smile.

Suddenly everyone argued over what to do with the ring. Who deserved to keep it, to hide it, whether to send it over to Valinor... Elmarta was simply bored as ideas flew around like the wind. The dialogue wasn't new, since she had studied the book endless times. She didn't offer her advice, nor did anyone ask for it. The only time Elmarta spoke really was when she told everyone: "I am Elmarta, daughter of the light of Lorien, acting as envoy for my family and people."

The rest of the time, she was quiet, listening to the male species debate endlessly.

Finally, Elrond announced that the ring had to be destroyed. Naturally, this created quite a commotion.

_looks like a late dinner for the poor hobbits_.

Finally, Frodo spoke up, volunteering to take the ring. Needless to say, everyone was flabbergasted. The tiniest person volunteered for the most dangerous mission in the history of Middle Earth. It took all of Elmarta's self control not to roll her eyes and shout "good lord, finally!" just to see them goggle at her, but she refrained.

_"It is as it needs to be, then,_" she heard her mother, father, and Elrond speak to her mind. _"He has chosen his fate."_

Her mother's words made her think. The journey was always destined for Frodo, and he chose it of his own free will. But what was her purpose now? What had Iluvatar planned when he sent the four of them away?

After the council broke up, Elmarta went up to Elrond. "Whether you make me a part of the fellowship or not matters little to me-I will be traveling with them." she told Elrond.

Elrond rose an eyebrow. "I have no power over you, sister, but I will advise you to do what you think is necessary. Your quest is, regretfully, not in my hands," he said sadly.

Elmarta nodded and left. The next morning it was noted that Boromir and Aragorn had joined to represent the race of man as he had agreed to accompany Boromir to Gondor to assist;, Gimli would be representing the dwarf race; Legolas and Elmarta would be representing the race of Elves; and that Sam, Pippin, and Merry had somehow weaseled their way into the fellowship to go with Frodo.

"Alena! How could you! You are going to be a Mary Sue! What if you change something?" Lothiriel yelled.

"I am not. This is why I was sent to earth. I can't say more, at least until I talk to my parents," Elmarta decided.

"Can I at least come with you?" Khanwen said. "Why must you do this alone?"

"She isn't alone, although I would much rather you do not join us," Legolas said as he walked up to them.

"We have been courting for a blink of an eye, and you are already telling me what to do? I don't think I like this, melethron" Elmarta teased.

"Blink of an eye?" He asked confused. "No, I am not telling you what to do, I just do not wish to see you get hurt," he said, which actually made Lothiriel and Theodwyn sigh and Khanwen roll her eyes. "What did I say?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you remind me of you, or rather, Orlando," Lothiriel said with a dreamy look.

Elmarta snorted.

"I am going, and in time, you will know my reasons" she told the girls.

"Who's Orlando?" Legolas asked, looking extremely confused, making the girls sigh and giggle even more.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author's Notes**: (shameless begging ahead). review please! Even if it is only to say Hi or 'nice chapter'. It is much appreciated! Lets me know people aren't hitting the story and chapters by accident!


	7. Rivendell interludes

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own it! If I did, some of these changes would actually happen :)

**A/N:** Okay, next chapter they should leave Rivendell and the fellowship actually starts . . .of sorts :-) I decided to include a hobbit moment since I don't have them a lot in my story so far. Review! Author is starved for reviews! just no flames!

Chapter 7: Rivendell Interludes part 1

Now that the fellowship was formed, things were really starting to get hectic in Rivendell. Well, as hectic as things ever got in an Elvish city, which isn't to hectic the girls decided.

"Can you imagine if they went to LA? All that hustle and bustle," Lothiriel said as they watched Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas lead the hobbits to the training grounds for another practice session.

"So, the fellowship remains here for another month before they set out for Mount Doom." Theodwyn said to no one in particular.

The girls had already made sure no one was within elvish-hearing distance. It wouldn't do well to have anyone overhear their conversation and start questioning their sanity.

"Yes, so, the question is, what do the three of us do?" Khanwen asked.

"We could go on to Lorien and meet up with you there." Theodwyn suggested.

"But I want to get in on some of the fun!" Lothiriel said. "I mean, so we aren't meant to go to Mount Doom, but we could travel with the fellowship until they reach Lorien."

Elmarta's eyes sparkled as she had an epiphany. "Yes, that is exactly what you shall do."

The other three girls knew she had a plan, and couldn't help but grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls also couldn't help showing off. It was widely thought that, while Elmarta and Khanwen being elves had some skill with weaponry, none of the girls were highly skilled to any combatant level.

They decided to show them.

The next morning, they reached the practice grounds before the fellowship. By the time the fellowship arrived, the girls were waiting for them. Legolas smirked, having some idea that they were planning something– the determined look on their faces was a give away.

"What are you doing here, miss Theodwyn?" Merry asked as he approached her first.

Theodwyn smiled down at the hobbit. "Good morning, master hobbit. I trust you have had your first and second breakfast this morning?" She asked. Merry nodded. "Good. Wouldn't want you to loose your strength while training. They always did say that a good breakfast was key to starting the day off right."

"I thought they said a good breakfast was what you should do on test days?" Lothiriel asked.

"Does it matter? Who outside of elementary school actually ate breakfast?" Theodwyn asked. Elmarta and Khanwen rose their hands. Theodwyn rolled her eyes. "Figures"

They noticed the confused looks on the fellowships faces. "Point, master hobbit, don't let anyone tell you breakfast isn't important." Theodwyn said with a grin. "First or seconds," she added when she saw Pippin about to speak up.

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here." Boromir pointed out. Two seconds after he had got the sentence out, Lothiriel had strung her bow and shot at the target-hitting it in the center.

Boromir's jaw dropped open. "Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"Have you forgotten, dear cousin, I followed my brothers around when I was little? I wasalways underfoot like an annoying puppy, as I was told on many occassions. I even cajoled you to let me come with you, until your father found out, anyways."

"Yes, he was upset you seemed to hold more interest in throwing knives than Faramir" Boromir said sadly, recalling his father's treatment of his younger brother.

"Had to take all the glory, didn't you Lothiriel" Theodwyn said, and shot an arrow, matching Lothiriel's shot.

"Well, it seems to me that you would like to join our sessions" Aragorn finally spoke.

The girls grinned, that was their plan indeed.

"I do wonder what else it is you have learned while away," Aragorn added.

"That, my dear ranger, will have to be discovered later," Theodwyn teased.

Boromir, not liking her teasing Aragorn, walked up and whispered in her ear "will it be a merry quest learning these secrets as well?" He whispered, remembering Elmarta's words from that first night. Theodwyn blushed slightly, _what would he do if he realized I am the same girl who ran away seven years ago? Ran away from him? No, I didn't run away from _him_-I didn't know it would be him. I just ran from . . .something_. Thedowyn thought to herself.

"I hope you do find it a merry endeavor, Lord Boromir. As for me, I have learned not to run away." she said, hoping he wouldn't discover the truth of her words-at least not yet.

He obviously didn't because he just laughed. That seemed to be the cue for everyone else to start working, and soon, all twelve people were at work on the training field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the training session, Khanwen and Lothiriel took a walk around one of the many gardens in Rivendell. "It feels wonderful to be back practicing and exercising," Lothiriel said.

Khanwen nodded. "It was rejuvenating. Maybe tomorrow we can start back on our fencing. I miss it," She admitted.

"This place is amazing. I never imagined that it would be this wonderful when reading the book or watching the films. Being here, though, makes me feel so very young and very much like a child compared to the rest of you first born."

"Lothiriel, age is only a number. Don't remind me of mine," She teased.

Before Lothiriel could ask how old she was, they found Legolas. "Good Afternoon, Lady Lothiriel, Lady Khanwen," He said. "I believe you gave us all a good show back there."

"What are you doing Legolas? Would you care to walk with us?" Khanwen asked. Legolas nodded and joined them.

"What troubles you?" Lothiriel asked.

"I have just been wondering what it was that you went through," He asked. "I have been pondering this for some time, but Elmarta does not talk about it."Legolas sighed. "She never kept secrets from me before" he said dejectedly.

"She doesn't mean to, Legolas. This is hard for her keeping these things for you. But she isn't sure if she can tell you yet. She needs answers and I think she will be able to give you answers after she talks to the Lady." Khanwen explained. (A/N: I mean Galadriel, her mom).

"I know-I don't know what you have been through, but it must have been important for her to keep things from me." he said.

"Legolas," Lothiriel interrupted. "We have all decided to keep these things amongst ourselves for reasons, and I know that it is killing me not to confide in Boromir, to reassure him that all is well. Boromir was like a brother to me, and I know he is desperately wanting answers, like you, but I can not give them until we have decided. Elmarta feels the same about not telling you. I am sure of it."

"If it makes you feel better, Legolas, I am afraid of when I confront Haldir and have no answers for him-although I don't suppose I have any reason to give him any explanation." Khanwen said.

Legolas actually laughed. "Believe me, Khanwen, he will be demanding them– and I will be there with you when you tell him you can't tell him any."

"Are you there to support me, or to enjoy the predicament?" Khanwen asked, raising an eyebrow. Legolas laughed and let Khanwen make her own conclusions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elmarta and Theodwyn, meanwhile, were walking to the stables. "When are you going to tell Legolas what happened?" Theodwyn asked Elmarta.

"I want to, but it will be hard for him.Can you imagine how that would sound? 'Legolas, I went to a whole other world where you are adored by legions of drooling female fans! Our fate has been decreed in a work of fiction! Isn't that great?' He would think me under some spell." Elmarta said.

Theodwyn nodded. "I suppose. Theodred would confine me to my room." She said with a smile. Suddenly her smile vanished. "I have to get home-at once! I have to save Theodred!" Theodwyn announced. She stopped walking and looked as if she had seen a ghost she was so shocked by this revelation. "Oh, Elmarta, why must everyone die! First my betrothed who I fell in love with when he was just an imaginary, fictional character, and then my brother dies! And my father!" She said, practically sobbing.

"Theodwyn, listen to me." she said, waiting until Theodwyn looked at her. "We don't know that Tolkien spoke the truth-look how easy it is to manipulate his work! Peter made changes to it for movies, countless people make changes to it in their own versions. We don't know what happens to us! We can only hope that, in the end, he was right about the destruction of the ring. People will die, Theodwyn, it is a war. Men and elves and dwarves-heck, even a wizard. If someone does die, it is out of **your **hands" She said. She was thankful Theodwyn didn't pick up on the slight emphasis she put on the word 'you.' She wasn't ready to explain that part yet.

Theodwyn nodded. "I realize that– its just, everyone will be gone before I get to say goodbye to them and make amends for leaving. They don't even know why I left-I didn't understand it then myself either." She said.

Elmarta nodded. "I know, Theodwyn, but all you can do is let fate work its course-unless, of course, Sauron is going to win. Then we will storm Mount Doom ourselves and demand he shrivel up and die like an old prune." She said, adding dramatics to her threat to Sauron that made Theodwyn smile.

"I suppose, it is out of my hands, I know. One can hope for the best is all, and like you said earlier, death is inevitable for my race. They will all die with honor, at least," She said.

Elmarta led her to the stables where she found a beautiful mare for the morrow. "She is gorgeous! Even my people would love her."

"Good day, Ladies, what brings you here?" Boromir asked as he came in to check on his horse.

"Good day, Lord Boromir, we are just looking at Elrond's selection of steeds. We are going for a ride in the morning." Theodwyn explained.

"Would you mind for some extra company, then, Theodwyn?" He asked, flashing his heart-melting grin. Elmarta knew Theodwyn was a sucker for that grin. Theodwyn just grinned back as she said "If you think you can keep pace with us, milord, than indeed, we shall be glad for the extra company." She said.

"You think me inferior?" He asked astonished.

"Nay-you are a fine specimen of our race and of your people, my lord. But, as for your equestrian abilities, that I have yet to meet an equal in." Theodwyn said. Boromir raised an eyebrow.

"So will we see you tomorrow than, Lord Boromir?" Elmarta asked.

"Indeed, I shall be here bright and early." He said and gave one last grin to Theodwyn as he left the stables.

Theodwyn let out a squeal of joy-one that would have been appropriate for a teenager on earth, but felt out of place in Rivendell.

"Oh, Elmarta, it is all I can do to not tell him I am betrothed to him. Especially times like this when he is flirting with me." She said excitedly.

"What is stopping you?" Elmarta asked.

"The thought that if he found out I was the betrothed who ran away rather than do my duty will make him run back to Gondor quicker than an orc arrives at a fresh meal." Theodwyn said sadly.

"Well, enjoy tomorrow, and see what happens. Just remember, it is best if he hears it from you, than from someone else." Elmarta said. "Lies are not the best way to start any relationship. . . and don't give me that look, I will follow my own advice" she added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Special thanks to MysticNight9 for her elvish suggestions (the wonderulf website CouncilOfElrond). And thanks go out to MarinaWings (for loyally reviewing!) and BlackRosePoison-Orchid, and childofthekng.


	8. Leave Taking of Rivendell

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated lately! First I had a week of finals, then I couldn't get my account to update the chapter properly and I only have about 2 minutes to post it today. Sorry it took so long and if there are mistakes! (and the usual: Revie please!)

Chapter 8: Leave Taking of Rivendell

The next day was the best day any of the girls had had since returning to middle earth. By the time the girls, including Arwen, had reach the stables (which was rather early) they discovered Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, and the twins had already arrived.

"I took the liberty of saddling your horse for you" Boromir told Theodwyn. Rather than thanking him, like he expected, she surprised him by checking the saddle and making sure everything was to her liking.

"I have hope for you yet, Lord Boromir." She teased. "You may indeed be up to par in your skills with a horse"

Boromir's reaction made everyone laugh. This clearly was not how he expected Theodwyn to react.

The ride lasted till early afternoon, when the group stopped for a picnic.

"It seems as if our lord Boromir is quite taken with your friend Theodwyn" Legolas whispered to Elmarta as they got the food ready.

"Yes, it does seem as if they are taken with each other." She replied.

"If my memory serves me correctly, though, Aragorn said something a few years back about the Gondorian being betrothed to a Rohiran. Daughter of the King, if I am not mistaken." Legolas said. He noticed the twinkle in Elmarta's eyes.

"Indeed. So he is." She whispered back.

"Oh, come on melethril. I know you know something." Legolas asked.

"Promise not to tell Boromir. He will find out . . .eventually" Elmarta gushed. Legolas quickly agreed. "Theodwyn is the daughter of Theoden. She is betrothed to

Boromir, only Boromir doesn't realize that as of yet. He doesn't realize that when she left all those years ago it was to go with me."

"So she left home to go with you wherever it is you went as your companion?" Legolas asked.

"Something like that." Legolas accepted her answer.

"It will be interesting to see his reaction when he finds out." He said with a grin.

"What are you two talking about?" Arwen called out. Legolas just gave her a saucy grin.

"Secrets, of course." he said.

"Well, then. Do share them." Elrohir called out.

"We were wondering when the two of you would settle down! Mother and I would love to see you have children. I know a pair of lovely elleths in Lorien . . ."

The startled looks on the twins faces were priceless. "Don't mothers usually wish for grandchildren?" Elrohir asked.

"She should be getting you married, not us," Elladan added.

"She has grandchildren already-you," Elmarta pointed out.

After the picnic everyone returned to Rivendell so that the boys could work with the hobbits again. The girls held their own practice brushing up their fencing and other fighting techniques. Later, Elrond and Glorfindel happened across them.

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel asked.

"Practicing." Khanwen answered.

"We can see that, but what is that?" Elrond asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"A technique we learned while we were away." Elmarta said.

"They allowed women to learn to fight?" Glorfindel asked.

"Now Glorfindel, your going to sound sexist if you keep that up." Khanwen said with a reproving look.

"Forgive me, I meant no disrespect." Glorfindel claimed. "I am just, well, . . ."

"Flabbergasted." Theodwyn called out. "I always liked that word." She added with a grin

Not wanting to insult anyone any more, Glorfindel just agreed.

"Perhaps the others would enjoy watching as well." Elrond offered. "It is a rather interesting approach that you have."

"Perhaps another time" Lothiriel said. "As for right now, we are just finishing up so that we have time to prepare for dinner."

"Of course." Elrond said and left to go finish whatever business an Elf-lord has.

"Perhaps I can watch you some more tomorrow?" Glorfindel asked.

"A balrock slayer is interested?" Khanwen teased. Glorfindel nodded. "Well, I have no problem with that." The other girls agreed.

"Wonderful. I'll see you all at dinner than." He said and bowed to them and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A regular routine was established for the remainder of their stay in Rivendell. The girls would practice on their owns in the afternoon with occasional audiences such as Glorfindel, Elrond, Erester, the twins and Arwen, and occasionally the other members of the fellowship.

The mornings were spent either practicing with the rest of the fellowship or just hanging out.

The time was fast approaching for the Fellowship's departure.

"What are we going to do, then?" Lothiriel asked.

"Well, the twins do leave to go straight to Lothlorien when the fellowship does. You could go with them." Elmarta offered.

"Then we miss the entire adventure." Theodwyn pointed out, "which defeats the whole purpose."

"And I want you to be there when I see Haldir. I think I'm going to need the emotional support." Khanwen said.

"He can't really be that scary. I mean. He was a nice, kind character in the books, and in the movies he was-well, dedicated being the March Warden, but still not a mean guy, er, elf." Lothiriel said.

"Believe me, while Haldir is all that everyone portrayed him as, he is still going to be upset and demand an explanation. I don't think he will be as patient as Legolas is being."

"Legolas isn't being patient, just sneaky. He keeps barraging me with questions, hoping to get some information out of me." Elmarta said.

"Well, maybe we can tell people a little bit. Not any details, but a little." Theodwyn said hopefully.

"Maybe. Lets figure out what we are going to do first." Khanwen said.

"So you don't want to go with my nephews." Elmarta reminded them.

"Didn't you have an idea, Elmarta?" Lothiriel asked.

"Well, I thought what if you actually left with the fellowship? You could just say you are traveling in the same direction for awhile and plan on traveling with us at first, until we reach Lothlorien." Elmarta offered.

The others looked as if this might be a possibility.

"We would have to tell Elrond our plan, but I think it best if we don't tell the others yet." Elmarta said. "I don't know if Aragorn or Gimli would take kindly to that idea."

"Nor Boromir. He would try to talk Theodwyn and I out of it. He feels responsible for you now." Lothiriel said with a smile and made Theodwyn blush.

The afternoon before the fellowship departed, the girls cornered Elrond in his study and informed him about the plan they had come up with. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't try to talk

them out of it.

Legolas knocked on Elmarta's door the next morning to escort her down with the rest of the fellowship. By the time they arrived, Aragorn was already there with Boromir.

"It is not to late to change you mind" Gimli told Elmarta as he approached the group.

Elmarta suppressed a smile. If he only knew what would happen when they left! "I appreciate the concern master Dwarf, but do not trouble yourself over me. I am quite certain I can look after myself-and you, when occasion calls for it."

Gimli started sputtering about the absurdity of a woman looking after a dwarf. Particularly an elvish woman.

Soon they were joined by Gandalf leading the hobbits to join them. Elrond followed, with the rest of Rivendell, to see them off.

"What is this?" Gimli asked, when he saw that the other three girls were dressed in traveling outfits.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at Elmarta. She just grinned at him.

"Morning master Dwarf!" Theodwyn called out cheerfully.

"We are also leaving Rivendell" Lothiriel explained.

"Are you traveling with Elrohir and Elladan then?" Aragorn asked.

"Not quite," Elmarta said with a chuckle.

"I will leave you to this, then," Elrond said, grateful he didn't have to explain the situation.

"What is going on?" Frodo suddenly asked, confused, from behind Gandalf.

"We are traveling in the same direction of you so we have decided to travel with you for a spell." Khanwen explained.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "How far, pray tell, do you plan on traveling with us, then?"

"Not far, only the first leg of your journey" Khanwen assured them.

Elrohir approached them. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, they are not!" Boromir hollered.

Elrohir looked at him clearly confused. "So you do not wish for Elladan and I to take these, um, bags with us then?" He asked, pointing to the duffle bags they had put on their horses.

"Yes, please take them with you," Elmarta quickly assured him. "We would greatly appreciate it if you would."

Elrohir nodded. "If it means that much to you," he said and returned to his brother.

Elmarta noticed Legolas giving her a questioning look. "Elrohir and Elladan have agreed to take some of my things home for me," she explained.

"Could not Khanwen do that as well?" Boromir asked.

"Where are you going then?" Aragorn asked the other three girls.

"Let us not tarry!" Elmarta quickly interjected. "All will be revealed in time, but as for now, we are wasting time just sitting idly by."

Gandalf, who looked to be enjoying the whole spectacle, turned to Frodo. "The ring-bearer will lead."

As they were leaving Boromir gave a blow on his horn, explaining it was tradition for him to sound off when he was leaving on a journey and didn't wish to bring bad luck by not carrying on the tradition.

Elmarta waved to her nephews as they rode on. She gave one last wave to Arwen, who remained in Rivendell, and then joined Khanwen, Theodwyn, and Lothiriel as they walked on with the rest of the fellowship.


	9. Romantic Complications

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

A/N: Review Please! If I can get 3 reviews for the chapter I'll keep updates really quick!

_Recap:_ The fellowship (finally!) leaves Rivendell (after some flirting between Boromir and Theodwyn), and Khanwen, Lothiriel, and Theodwyn tag along, much to the distress of certain fellowship members ;)

Chapter 9: Romantic Complications

"So, are you going to tell me what this was about?" Legolas asked. He had slipped to the rear with Elmarta and spoken so low, only their elf ears could hear.

"Honestly, the girls wanted to spend a little more time with the fellowship, especially with a certain member of the fellowship," Elmarta explained.

"Gimli?" Legolas teased.

"Don't be so cruel, you might be surprised by the dwarf," Elmarta replied.

"Surprised by a dwarf?" Legolas said, sounding slightly appalled. Elmarta just shook her head, and decided to wait until after they left Lothlorien to remind him of this.

"You surprise me, melethril, with this kindness and acceptance of any dwarf, particularly one so stubborn and obstinate," Legolas said.

"Hmm, the term pig headed does pop up now and again, but that description fits all of you males, I fear," She said.

Legolas look appalled. "Pig-headed? Where did you hear such things?" When she was about to say something, Legolas cut her off, "Never mind, another story, I know."

The fellowship traveled for the day and found a camping site later into the night. Theodwyn, who had joined Boromir for part of the journey, joined the girls as they ate dinner.

"Well, how was your day with lover-boy?" Lothiriel asked.

"Very well. You will never believe what he asked me," Theodwyn said. "He asked if I would teach him some elvish."

Lothiriel's jaw dropped. "No way! Faramir is the studious one! Boromir wouldn't . . .well, this is certainly interesting."

"I thought so too. He has a certain . . .charm about him that is irresistible. But he is also proud, and obstinate, and so sure of himself. I can see why that would be a weakness, his downfall," Theodwyn said softly. Her and Lothiriel looked sadden over the thought and only picked at their food.

"What if I don't like him?" Lothiriel suddenly asked.

"Who?" Khanwen asked, looking around.

"Eomer."

Elmarta laughed. "I think that has already been decided."

Lothiriel just glared at her. "All my old fears and doubts are coming back."

"Mine did too, but then I met your cousin, and I forget that I left, and even that I spent 7 years in a different reality," Theodwyn reassured her. "Besides, I know my cousin. And I know you. If I was a yenta I would definitely have matched you up."

"But what if, when he finds out that I am who I am– what if his pride wont forgive me?" Lothiriel asked.

Elmarta sighed. "I think we have some other worries that are more pressing than these at the moment. You do not meet Eomer for awhile yet, may I remind you."

Lothiriel nodded. "I know. Its just easy to worry about it now that we are resting and its nighttime."

The others nodded. "Get to sleep. I have first watch tonight," Elmarta said as she got up to leave.

The other girls called out "night" as she left.

Elmarta sat and watched as, one by one, the fellowship plus crazy girls fell asleep. After awhile, Legolas came up and sat with her.

"You don't have watch right now." She said. "But I thank you for the company."

"We are still close to rivendell. Besides, I haven't seen you for seven years. And I want to know how it is you have a brother."

"That has been bugging you, huh?"

Legolas nodded.

"Well, John was my adopted brother and Khanwen's too. He was 3 years older than us, but he always treated us so kindly, like we really were his sisters when we were just two lost girls with no recollection of who we were," She said with a smile. "He was a wonderful person."

"What happened to him?" he asked, because he realized she said 'was.'

"He, along with our parents, died when we returned here to Middle Earth."

"But your parents are here, in Lothlorien, and they are well," Legolas said.

"I know that, and they will continue to be well. My parents from where I was, I meant. They took in me and Khanwen when were lost and no one else would take us. They opened their home to us, and were loving parents."

"Why were you lost?"

"I don't want to talk about it any more."

Legolas didn't pry. He would learn the truth if it took another thousand years. He just wouldn't loose sight of her again. And from she had already revealed, it wasn't a happy story.

"You don't have to worry about me dissapearing," she said, jarring him from his thoughts.

"I won't ask you any more, not yet," he said with a grin. "Except one thing, why do the others call you Alena?"

Elmarta laughed. "That was their nickname for me where we were. Names did not have the same significance there as they do with elves. There, I was called Alfreda and my friends," she said, gestering towards the other 3 sleeping girls, "called me Alena. Nicknames amongst mortals is a sign of affection."

"Among mortals?" he said. "What aren't you telling me? . . .alright, I'll wait," Legolas said, and then changed the subject.

Soon, it was time for Aragorn's watch and the two elves found their sleeping areas and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days went by quickly. During the day Boromir, who took up the rear, would be joined by Theodwyn and usually Lothiriel, who would teach him Sindarin while they talked.

Khanwen took a liking to the hobbits. They traveled with her when they weren't with Boromir.

"Tell as another story, lady Khanwen," Merry asked.

"Haven't you heard enough?" She teased.

"Fine, if you wont, then we will just have to ask Lady Elmarta," Pippin threatened, and walked up to her.

Boromir laughed. "It is fun to watch the young haflings with those two. They treat them like children, even if they are not."

"To Elmarta and Khanwen, they are children. I mean, what is 40 years (Frodo's age) to an elf who has lived for over 3300?" Lothiriel asked.

"For that matter, what is our 23 years?" Theodwyn added.

Suddenly, they both felt out of place amongst their friends. Boromir could feel their change of heart and was sorry he brought it up.

"Now, I highly doubt it is important to the Ladies Khanwen and Elmarta. They don't seem bothered by it, so why should you? After all, did not the Lady Elmarta ask you to be her companions?"

Lothiriel shook her head. "No, it was her mother who called for us in our darkest hour. In fact, I doubt she knew about it at all, since we didn't know about it ourselves."

"I thought that is why you left home, Lothiriel." Boromir reminded her.

She knew she was caught. She looked to Theodwyn for help.

"Both of us were caught unawares by family matters. We were . . .I guess you could say frightened of what the future held for us. In our one moment of weakness, we wanted a safe haven, someplace where we didn't have to, well, face our fear." Theodwyn said helping Lothiriel out, and at the same time, hoping that if she explained herself to Boromir, he would 't be as angry when he found out who she was.

Lothiriel picked up where she left off, "yes, we were both upset. Father told me the night before I left of my betrothal to a Rohirran. I was frightened-not of doing my duty, but I wanted to do more with my life. I heard nothing but about your adventures and those of my brothers growing up, and I wanted one of my own. I was frightened I would never have my adventure, and I fled. The Lady Galadriel felt my fear, and called to me. She guided me to Lorien, and the rest is history."

"I would say the rest is a mystery, for neither of you have told me what it is that happened to you for those seven years."

"We will, after we talk to someone else first," Theodwyn promised.

"You had nothing to fear, though, Lothiriel. It would have been a good match and you would be happy. You will still be happy, if his father holds to it," Boromir said trying to reassure her.

"Your lessons are coming along nicely, cousin. Soon, you will be speaking Sindarin as well as Elmarta, Khanwen, and Legolas," Lothiriel said changing the subject.

Boromir tossled her hair. "Do not jest with me. I know I am not a great scholar like Faramir. But I have had a fine teacher," He said and winked at Theodwyn, but she was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice. "You alright, Theodwyn?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I just have to speak to Elmarta for a moment," Theodwyn said, and went up to join Elmarta and Legolas.

"I need to talk to you," Theodwyn said in German.

Elmarta nodded. "Alright, but why are we all of a sudden speaking in German? What was wrong with French?"

Theodwyn shrugged. "I do not wish to forget either of them, and this way we can continue to confuse the others."

Elmarta laughed, because she could see the looks Legolas and Aragorn were giving the two of them. "I see your point. What is the problem?"

"We were discussing why Lothiriel left-how she was craving her own adventure rather than do her duty," Theodwyn started.

"And he realized who you are?"

Theodwyn shook her head. "No, there is a problem Lothiriel does not realize."

Elmarta just raised an eyebrow waiting for Theodwyn to get to the point. Theodwyn realized that it was a similar gesture to the infamous Elrond Eye-brow raising.

"Lothiriel knows she is betrothed to a Rohirran. But it is not my cousin! It is my brother!" Theodwyn cried.

Khanwen, who was in front of them with the hobbits, suddenly stopped and turned to look at them. She had heard the conversation.

"What is going on?" Legolas asked, seeing the shocked and concerned looks that his two elf friends had.

"You have not told her?" Khanwen asked. Theodwyn shook her head.

"Maybe it is best if . . . maybe she marries Eomer because my brother dies."

Elmarta put her arm around Theodwyn shoulders. "We will have to wait and see. Our first test if Tolkien was right is approaching."

_Another update soon. I am looking forward to reviews. Thanks! Lady Aphadriel _


	10. short goodbyes

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

A/N: I don't know if I'll be able to update again until after the fourth. So I hope you enjoy and leave me reviews!

_Recap:_ Theodwyn and Boromir get closer as she teaches him Sindarin. Theodwyn also realizes that Lothiriel was betrothed to Theodred, not Eomer. Now, the first test if Tolkien was right is approaching

Chapter 10: Short Goodbyes

Elmarta put her arm around Theodwyn shoulders. "We will have to wait and see. Our first test if Tolkien was right is approaching. See?" Elmarta said, and then suddenly Gandalf called a rest for the party to break for lunch. Lothiriel joined them. "The birds?" She asked. The other girls nodded.

The girls joined with the rest of the fellowship in eating. They ate with Legolas, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, and Gandalf while Merry and Pippin were training with Boromir and Aragorn.

The girls waited until everyone went off to do their own things. The quietly grabbed their packs and found a crevice in the rocks behind a boulder to hide in.

"Elmarta?" Legolas called out, realizing they were gone.

"She probably just went . . .Theodwyn? Lothiriel?" Boromir called out. They both realized that the four girls were gone. Before they could ask the others though, they heard another voice.

"What is that?" Sam called out.

"It is nothing, just a cloud," Gimli declared.

"Its moving fast and against the wind," Boromir pointed out.

"Crebain, from Dunland!" Legolas called out.

The girls couldn't see what was happening, but they could hear them all scattering about and grabbing packs, dousing the fire, and trying to hide.

Moments later, a flock of birds flew overhead. Elmarta and Khanwen heard them fly overhead and waited until they could hear they were far enough away they wouldn't notice them.

"Phew!" Theodwyn said.

"Can you imagine what Saruman would do if he knew that there were 4 girls traveling with the fellowship?" Lothiriel said.

"What are you doing down there?" Legolas called, as he looked down from them at the top of the boulder.

"We got lost," Theodwyn said sarcastically. Legolas grinned.

"Well then, consider yourselves found. How, may I ask, were you going to get yourselves out?" he said with a wicked grin.

Elmarta and the other girls just grinned back. "Fairly easy, I would assume."

Legolas watched as they climbed out. "I will not underestimate you four again."

"Good, because the time will come, and soon, where you must trust the four of us to hold our own," Elmarta said.

Legolas just raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an elvish thing or what!" Theodwyn called out. "You elves are all driving me batty with your eyebrows!"

Boromir, who had come up to see if he needed to help, raised an eyebrow at her. "How can an eyebrow drive you crazy?" and laughed as she threw her hands up in defeat.

"The south passage is being watched," Gandalf declared. "We must go over the mountain now."

"This is where we say goodbye, I am afraid," Khanwen said.

"What?" Boromir cried out.

"Do you really have to leave?" Merry asked.

"Do not fret, little one," Khanwen said. "We shall see each other again in the blink of an eye (which caused the other three girls to laugh out loud) and besides, Elmarta is still with you since she is in the fellowship."

"Je pense que vous etes su préfèrée," Elmarta told Khanwen who just shrugged. (A/N: I think they prefer you)

"I do not like the idea of you three traveling by yourselves," Boromir said.

"Then perhaps I should go with them," Elmarta teased.

"No," Legolas said.

"I was teasing, melethron. Do not worry, Boromir, for you shall see Theodwyn and Lothiriel very soon, I am sure."

"I do not see how that is possible."

"Well, it is not our decision to make, gentlemen, so we had best be going. We are wasting precious time here," Gandalf said.

Elmarta grabbed her pack, and followed Gandalf. Aragorn and Legolas followed her, and then came Frodo, Sam, and Gimli.

"Goodbye, Merry, Pip," Khanwen said.

"We shall see you soon," Lothiriel said. They watched them go after the rest of the fellowship.

"I do not like this idea. What would I tell your father if something happens to you?" Boromir asked.

"You will see me again before you see my father," Lothiriel reassured him.

"You should not say things like that– you can not predict the future, and it is cruel to get the hobbits hopes' up," He said.

The three girls just grinned. "Good bye, Lord Boromir, until we see each other again," Khanwen said and grabbed her pack. She walked off the other side of the hill, heading towards the mines.

"Do not worry, Cousin. And have some faith in me, after all, I did survive seven years without you," Lothiriel said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed her pack and left before he could argue.

Theodwyn grabbed her pack and made to go after Lothiriel but Boromir called out to her. "Theodwyn, I do hope that my cousin' crazy fortune telling is correct. Then I will get to see you soon," he said with an easy grin.

"I fear that you will soon have other problems that occupy your mind, but you will see me and your cousin soon," She said as she walked off.

"Namarie," he called out, and Theodwyn grinned at his use of Sindarin. She quickly caught up with the other two.

"We have time to kill while we wait for them," Khanwen said. "But we should not get to close to the mines yet, with the wargs and beasts there."

The other two agreed and found a safer place for camp.


	11. Trails and Reunions

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

_Recap:_ After successfully hiding from the Birds (So Sarumandoesn't know about the girls existence), Khanwen, Theodwyn, and Lothiriel part from the fellowship who head off towards the mountain.

Chapter 11:Trials and Reunions

"Are you not worried about your friends?" Merry asked.

"You worry to much, master Hobbit. Save your concern for later for I believe a time will soon come when it will be more appropriate," Elmarta said.

"It must be the gift of your race, for you and Elrond– and Gandalf for that matter– enjoy talking in riddles," Boromir declared.

Elmarta just grinned. "I have learned from the best: my mother. She has learned nothing is a clear as it seems. Most likely, the past, present, and future are a muddle of things that have to be sorted out. Few things can be said with the clarity you are used to."

"What I want to know is how many other languages you know, for I clearly have heard the four of you speaking in two different languages," Legolas asked.

"Let me guess– that will be a merry quest for Legolas to discover all your secrets, am I right?" Boromir said with a saucy grin.

"For one who claims not to have any scholarly ability, you do have a knack for remembering my words to use against me," Elmarta accused.

Soon, though, it was too much effort to talk. The hobbits needed help since the snow came up to their shoulders. Gimli was to stubborn to ask for assistance.

The storm seemed to get worse the more they walked. "This seems unnatural," Legolas said in Sindarin so the Hobbits wouldn't worry.

Elmarta nodded. She loved walking on top of the snow, but it felt weird walking and having hobbit heads at the level of her feet. Legolas walked out to the front of the group.

"There is a fell voice on the air," he said. Elmarta could hear Saruman's voice as well.

"Saruman must be trying to bring down the mountain on us," Gandalf shouted.

"We must not continue on," Boromir declared.

"No! We must keep going," Gandalf said, and began to chant, trying to counter Saruman's magic.

Knowing it would be useless, Elmarta stepped back against the ledge, anticipating the avalanche.

Sure enough, a rumble was heard. She heard Boromir grab Merry and Pippin and push them towards the wall.

Irony of ironies. It is warm when you are buried in snow Elmarta thought as she pushed herself upwards. Its like swimming in solid water she decided.

"If that wasn't life threatening, I would say that it was fun!" She called out to Legolas. She saw him grin and shake his head at her. She stood up and helped to get Merry and Pippin out from the snow.

"It will be the death of the hobbits," Boromir predicted.

"Frodo, this must be your decision," Gandalf decided.

Elmarta watched the hobbit as he processed the situation. She heard Gimli declare the mines to be best.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo declared.

Phew! Well, so far, so good. Elmarta thought. Her and Gandalf exchanged looks. They both knew what would happen in Moria.

The fellowship climbed back down the mountain. They reached the forest and found a campsite for the night. As they were dividing up food, Legolas heard footsteps and jumped up. Aragorn, seeing him, jumped up as well and reached for his sword.

"Calm down boys, it is just the girls," Elmarta said. "I am surprised you did not recognize their noises, melethron."

"To much time in the mountains. All I heard was wind for so long, I think the snow clogged my ears," He teased.

"Better safe than sorry," Khanwen said.

"So, are you going to the . . . um, where are you going now?" Theodwyn asked.

"We are going to pass through the mines of Moria," Gimli cried happily.

"Or we could chose another road. Gondor is not far off," Boromir added. Elmarta caught the look Theodwyn gave him.

"Is it already reaching out to him?" She asked in German. The other three nodded.

"Can you not feel it?" Lothiriel asked.

"Yes, I can, but I do not want it. Not even to do good, or save my family," Theodwyn said.

"Boromir is meant to be drawn to it. It is what drives Frodo off so he can do this on his own," Elmarta pointed out.

"We have decided to go through the mines," Legolas said coming up to them.

"I can see your disappointment at the decision," Elmarta said.

"I am surprised you are not more weary about the situation. It is an underground cave, may I remind you."

"I have dealt with worse." Legolas wanted to ask what, but before he got the chance, wargs rushed at them from out of the forest.

"Towards the mine!" Gandalf shouted as he fought to protect Frodo.

As everyone ran, Legolas, Aragorn, and the girls shot at the wargs with their bows. By the time they had reached mine, the wargs ran off in defeat.

"Now, we have but to find the door," Gandalf said.

"I have a feeling that will be harder than the wargs," Lothiriel said.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said as he went into the history of Moria.

"Indeed, master Gimli! Even their masters can not find them if their magic is forgotten," Gandalf called out from the lead.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas said with disdain. Elmarta just gave him a slap on his shoulder.

"It is nice to see him squirm, milady," Gimli said with a grin.

"Ah!" Gandalf called out. The others went to stand around him. He made the door appear.

"That does not look like florescent paint to me!" Lothiriel said in awe.

"I still find it funny that the doors to a dwarf mine are elvish," Theodwyn said.

Gandalf went through a few words but the door did not open, or budge, or change colors.

The girls went and sat on a boulder outside the entrance.

Legolas was watching them. "I think they know something," Legolas told Boromir.

"What makes you so certain?" He asked watching them.

"I have had this feeling for a day now. They were quick to sit, were they not? Almost like they know that Gandalf does not know the password or something," Legolas accused.

Boromir watched how the girls were engrossed in a conversation and not watching the others. "I have to agree. They seem to be ready to sit for a long time."

A long time later: "it's a riddle!" Merry called out. "What is the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon" Gandalf said, and the door creeped open.

"About time! I was going to start making Batman references to The Riddler if he didn't get is soon," Lothiriel threatened. Theodwyn snorted.

"I'd like to see you explain the Riddler and Joker and a man dressed as a bat to them," she said.

The girls followed in after Boromir and Aragorn, but stayed close to the doors.

"Ah man!" Theodwyn said pinching her nose.

"Yes, Tolkien has forgotten to describe how foul that stench really is," Khanwen said.

"Well, I guess we should have expected as much from a tomb," Lothiriel pointed out.

They stood on either side of the hobbits, framing the doorway.

"Goblins" they heard Legolas announce.

Suddenly, as the hobbits were backing up, a tentacle reached out of the water and started to attack the hobbits. The girls watched as Merry and Pippin tried to use their daggers against it.

"Strider!" Sam called out.

The girls were rushing after a now abducted Frodo and angry water monster. "Too bad it isn't old Nessie, huh? I think the Loch Ness monster is kinder," Theodwyn said.

As they slashed at the tentacles attacking them, they suddenly heard Theodwyn yelling along with Frodo.

"What the . . ." Khanwen started. "THEODWYN!" She yelled when she realized that her friend was now dangling 20 feet above ground, upside down, by an overgrown octopus.

The other three girls rushed after their friend and were hacking at the tentacles. "Gees, how many of these are there!" Lothiriel called out.

Suddenly, one of them sliced through the one that was holding Theodwyn, and they heard as she yelled as she was falling. They looked up trying to see where she was falling, but Boromir beat them to it. He had already handed Frodo to Aragorn and was coming to help them but they had already sliced the tentacle.

As Legolas shot some arrows at its head, it went back into the water as if in retreat. But a second later, though, it was smashing in the doors, trapping them in the mines.

"Well, it is a four day journey to the other side. If we are lucky we will go unnoticed," Gandalf said as he made a light appear from his staff.

"Mais, nous n'avons pas chance," Lothiriel pointed out. (A/N: 'but we don't have luck') She couldn't help but grin, though, how Boromir was still walking with Theodwyn. "I do hope Tolkien was wrong. I would love to see them make each other happy."

They all followed after Gandalf into the mines.

A/N: I'll update again soon! I am going to see Superman this weekend, so if anyone has already seen it, let me know in a review how it is.


	12. Mines of Tears

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

_Recap:_ The fellowship rejoined Khanwen, Lothiriel, and Theodwyn outside the mines. After battling the monster in the lake (with Theodwyn having a near miss), they enter the mines.

Chapter 12:Mines of Tears

The first three days were boring as all they did was walk and not talk for fear of disturbing whatever had taken residence there.

Frodo listened to Gandalf explain that mithril was what made Moria rich.

"Yes, Bilbo's shirt was worth more than the entire shire and everything in it," Gandalf admitted.

Frodo paused in mid stride. _I am wearing a shirt that is THAT valuable? _He looked up in front of him and caught Lothiriel exchange a glance with Theodwyn; they looked down at him. He turned to look at Elmarta and Khanwen behind him and almost jumped when they grinned at him.

_That grin was unnerving– its almost as if they know I have a secret! _

The fourth day, they reached a fork in the road, so to speak. "I have no memory of this place," Gandalf admitted.

"But you've been here before," Merry pointed out.

"Yes, but that time I came in from the other entrance we are now heading towards, I had not made it to this part of the mine," Gandalf explained. He took up a post trying to determine which way it was to go.

The others sat around trying to keep busy. Elmarta was standing close to Gandalf as he determined which route to take. "I have the feeling you know which way to take," he accused.

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" She teased.

"Well, it would save these old bones of mine from sitting on a hard stone, that is for sure," he teased back. "Have you given thought to the warning Elrond and I gave you back in Rivendell?"

Elmarta nodded. "You know you will not come out of the mines, yet you still came here. I know what it is you are warning me of, but I can not find a reason as to why one life is more worthy than another. I have lived and seen more than they ever will, so why is it a great sacrifice for me to allow them the chance to live?" she paused before continuing, "but I will admit, I am afraid."

"Death, you should know, is not something to be feared."

"Not of death, for that has been a part of my family for some time-my sister, all of my mother's brothers. No, I can not figure out why the Valar have given me this. In the end . . .in the end, I do not know what difference I can make."

"I think you have already answered that. You can make a difference in a person's life."

"What does one do when the power to decide who lives and dies is in his or her hands? I know you say that no one has that power, but what does one do when they _do_ have to make that decision?"

"When have I said that?" he asked.

Elmarta winked. "You will."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I do not know why you were chosen. You must stand out amongst the valor for this task for some reason. But what is done, is done."

"I do not stand out to them, Gandalf. I have angered them. Me and my mother. It must run in the family."

"Her fault is not your own."

"No, I angered them on my own. I questioned them, well, more like challenged them."

Gandalf's eyes opened wide. "That is indeed news."

Elmarta got up because Frodo had just discovered Gollum following them. She stepped away so he could talk to Gandalf.

A while later, Gandalf, sounding pretty perky, announced he found it. They followed him and eventually found a grand entrance hall.

The girls gasped. "This must be what it would be like to time travel, and see the Parthenon in its glory days," Khanwen declared.

"Hmm, maybe we can ask Iluvatar to send us there next?" Theodwyn teased, but saw the way Elmarta reacted and regretted it. "Sorry, Alena. I did not mean it."

Suddenly, Gimli gave a shout and rushed off to a room of to the side. The others followed behind him.

"So, it is as feared. Balin is dead," Gandalf announced. Elmarta and Khanwen whispered an Elvish prayer.

"Why do you pray at the tomb of a dwarf?" Legolas asked. He and Gimli had already argued over (and blamed each other) whose fault it was that the two races never got along.

"You will understand soon, melethron," Elmarta said.

Legolas just shook his head, clearly not agreeing with her.

Gandalf found a book of records and starting searching through it. "I can not read most of it, but I am sure that it will be a great treasure among your kin, Gimli."

He reached the part at the very end of the book about the last battle recorded.

Khanwen, who had been watching Pippin, saw him back towards the old well. She started rushing towards him before he reached it but Theodwyn and Lothiriel grabbed her arms and stopped her. "No, it has to happen," Lothiriel said.

"Other wise, the white wizard shall not be born anew," Theodwyn added.

Khanwen stopped and watched as Pippin knocked the skeleton and bucket over the edge.

No sooner had Gandalf reprimanded him then they heard the beating of drums from somewhere. "Sounds very tribal," Lothiriel commented.

Boromir rushed to the door. "They have a cave troll or two!" he said sarcastically and then he, Aragorn, and Legolas braced the door.

"They have just sealed us in," Khanwen muttered. Her elvish instincts were taking over and, realizing they were trapped underground, were screaming to get back to open air.

"Khanwen, we win, may I remind you," Lothiriel whispered in German.

"I know, and after what we have already gone through, this pales in comparison, but after living for 3400 years, some things are hard to get rid off."

They didn't have time to keep discussing it, because the orcs were banging on the door.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf still alive in moria!" he hollered.

"Master Gimli, do not invite trouble. We shall see enough of it without asking for more," Elmarta warned.

She and Khanwen took their bows and, standing behind Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir, aimed at the door.

Watching as little by little, the orcs broke in, the elves (Legolas, Elmarta, and Khanwen) released at the first slimmers of orc body they could see. They kept firing until the orcs broke down the entire door.

Elmarta and Khanwen switched to blades as they moved through the orcs.

"What are you doing?" Boromir called out when he saw Lothiriel and Theodwyn fighting as well.

"Not dying, what does it look like!" Theodwyn hollered back.

Elmarta saw Legolas take a better position to fire his bow from. They all heard the cave troll moments before it burst in.

Elmarta was too enthralled in the fighting to pay attention to the hobbits. She heard a thud, followed by Theodwyn rushing to Boromir after the troll threw him across the chamber.

A few moments later they heard the hobbits charge at the cave troll with a battle-cry.

_Frodo must have been hit by now, then. Good, this is almost over then_. Elmarta thought to herself while dodging the blade of an orc before gutting him.

The moans of the cave troll bellowed through out the chamber and beyond. With a plop, he fell with dust floating about him.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled. Everyone rushed to the fallen hobbit. In their haste, they didn't notice the fact that the four girls had fallen back behind the others.

They heard Frodo gasp for air. "We must not tarry," Gandalf warned once he learned that the hobbit was still alive. They all left the chamber and headed back to the Bridge of Kaza-dum.

Suddenly, a more thunderous noise erupted. "What was that?" Boromir asked.

"A balroq," Legolas said, fear evident in his voice. Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, and the hobbits looked confused, never having heard of a Balroq.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled. They reached the bridge and saw that a portion was destroyed. Legolas and Elmarta jumped first. Legolas caught Gandalf and then Boromir with Merry and Pippin while Elmarta shot at the orcs above them. Khanwen had also started using her bow as well.

Theodwyn leaped across, followed by Lothiriel. Then Aragorn tossed Sam and grabbed Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he shouted and then jumped– barely making it across.

Aragorn and Frodo leapt across right before the bridge gave way underneath them. They rushed across till they heard the balroq behind them.

"Go!" Gandalf called out.

"But . . ." Aragorn started.

"Lead on, Aragorn," Gandalf directed.

The fellowship (plus the girls) watched as Gandalf faced off against the balroq. "It is like history repeating itself," Khanwen whispered to Elmarta. "Glorfindel, Gandalf."

Elmarta nodded. No matter how many times she read it or saw it on film, seeing it in person was a different experience.

She could tell the fellowship was excited by how it looked that he defeated the balroq. The excitment vanished as the whip of the balroq came up and snared Gandalf, bringing him down.

"Fly you fools!" he called out before he lost his grip and fell to his death.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled and rushed out to see if he was alive.

Boromir caught him and picked him up as he left. Aragorn for a moment look lost. He couldn't believe Gandalf had really fallen. He ran after the fellowship as the orcs started to come out of hiding again.

Khanwen had grabbed Merry and was practically dragging him along since his legs would not carry him. Elmarta scooped Pippin up and handed him to Aragorn to give him something to do while she and Legolas covered their rears.

The excitement they had expected to feel when they broke through finally after 4 days and were outside again was gone with what had just happened. The hobbits had collapsed on the ground in their grief.

"We must leave," Aragorn called out. "By nightfall the orcs will be surrounding us and we shall have no chance of escape."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "Gandalf left me in charge of your safety, we must leave now."

To his surprise, it was the four girls who were the first to recover and get everyone else ready.

"Once we enter the woods, do not speak a word. My guard will hear you and I do not want them to know we travel with the fellowship just yet," Elmarta said.

"Why?" Theodwyn asked.

"If Haldir stops us because he realizes we are there, rather than because he hears Legolas and learns of the fellowship, it might change something. He has to invite the fellowship to the flet, not his two long lost friends," Khanwen explained.

They headed off into the woods hoping to loose the orcs in there. Once they entered the woods, the girls drew their hoods up to cover their heads. They listened to Gimli warn the hobbits against the Witch who lived in the woods and who enjoyed bewitching her prey. Elmarta had to refrain from retorting. Lothiriel leaned in so they would not be overheard by any elves and asked, "Does it not bother you to hear such speech about your mother?"

Elmarta answered, "if it was from anyone else other than a dwarf who does not know better, than perhaps, but as it is, they have a long standing hatred of my race, so he is entitled to his miscalculations, just as Legolas is."

After several hours they reached a stream and Legolas explained to the hobbits to relax their feet in it for it washes away the sorrow and worries of people.

Soon they were all relaxing after the tramautizing event and Legolas sang to the hobbits the story of the stream.

Suddenly, they heard a voice call to them. "What was that?"

"It was an elf. We are surrounded. He heard my retelling of the story to you and asked who we were. He also said that you, master dwarf, were breathing so loudly they could shoot you in the dark," Legolas said, and laughed over the last part of. "They have requested that I explain who we are." He explained to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded.

Legolas called out in Sindarin that they were a party sent from Rivendell on a mission by Elrond.

"And Haldir, this is not a funny way to greet your friend after so much time," he added.

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't to long! I wanted to get it all in. Enjoy!


	13. Strained Reunions

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

_Recap:_ The fellowship have lost Gandalf and finally left the mines. They entered the forest, and have now been found by Haldir.

_Suddenly, they heard a voice call to them. Legolas called out in Sindarin that they were a party sent from Rivendell on a mission by Elrond."And Haldir, this is not a funny way to greet your friend after so much time," he added_

Chapter 13: Strained Reunions

Haldir stepped out from the shadows followed by his brothers Rumil and Orophin. Elmarta could tell there were three more watching from a flet to their left.

"Surely a prince would realize that times such as these would require extra precaution," he retorted.

Elmarta had to refrain from dropping her jaw. Glorfindel hadn't exaggerated; Haldir had certainly gotten cranky. Beside her, Khanwen watched Haldir in stunned silence.

"Who is in this party you spoke of?" Haldir asked as he went from one to another. The girls got in the line at the opposite end.

"You are, of course, welcomed in our realm Legolas. Ah, Aragon of the Dunedin. It has been long since I last saw you. You were much younger then." he said. He had reached Boromir and acknowledged the introduction, when everyone heard Gimli grumble. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves. Speak words we can all understand."

"We do not deal with Dwarves, not since the dark days," Haldir said, and Khanwen and Elmarta saw the hard look in his eyes.

"Well, this dwarf has something to say about that," Gimli retorted, and Elmarta rolled her eyes at what he said.

Haldir just looked over Gimli (literally) as he walked on to Frodo. Sensing the ring he said venomously "you bring great evil to these woods. I can not allow you to go further. Besides, any party that travels with so many females does not make up a mission such as the one you described."

"If you but knew who they were, I am sure you would change your mind," Legolas said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Elmarta loved that Legolas had not mentioned it was them.

"You may stay in our flets for the night since it is late and you are weary. But I can not permit you to enter Caras Galadam," Haldir said and walked off with his brothers.

"Haldir, wait," Aragorn said. "It is most urgent we reach Lothlorien. Your lord and Lady have the power to give us protection for some time."

"It is my job to keep Lothlorien unharmed and untainted. I will not allow you to enter. You bring with you both a dwarf and a great evil."

Elmarta listened to them go on for awhile and lost her patience with Haldir, which didn't use to happen often. She lowered her hood and stepped forward.

"Whether you will allow it or not, it is time for me to return home. I shall go on to Lothlorien on the morrow, Haldir. And whether you would allow it or not, you shall see that they will be going there as well."

Haldir, as well as the other border guards, looked completely shocked. They were shocked that the Princess traveled with a group such as this. Haldir was just shocked to see Elmarta standing there before him.

He walked over to the hooded figure next to her and Khanwen lowered her hood. If it was possible, he looked even more shocked and angry.

"So this is how you returned. Not even to let me know before now. I can't of course keep you from your home, Lady Elmarta, nor your companions. But I can not allow the men to pass."

"You will not have a choice come morning." Elmarta said and climbed up to a flet with the other three behind her. She could feel Haldir glaring at her and Khanwen the entire time.

Haldir turned and yelled something to Legolas in Sindarin and Legolas just grinned. "I wish I knew what the elf had done to get a verbal thrashing like that!" Gimli said.

"Something about betraying him by not telling him the girls were back. It was much quicker than I am use to," Boromir said.

Haldir led them up to the flet that the girls had gone up. Legolas went over to them right away.

"I hope you know he is quite angry with the two of you and now me," he said.

"Thank you for not telling him about us before," Elmarta said as she gave him a kiss.

"I figured you would have made your presence known if that is what you wanted. Besides, I did say I would be there for you when he found out," he teased.

Khanwen rolled her eyes.

The four girls took a corner and lied down to sleep while the guards stood guard and the boys were scattered all over the flet.

"Remember when we would take the tent and pitch it up in the back yard so we could sleep seeing the stars?" Khanwen asked.

Elmarta laughed. "Yes. They thought we were crazy that we preferred to sleep outdoors than in. I think they thought it was over our fear of another fire. How could we have explained all of this anyways?" She said and gestured around her.

"I can close my eyes and picture it all," Khanwen whispered, since Lothiriel and Theodwyn had fallen asleep.

"Me too," Elmarta said softly, and they both fell asleep with their eyes closed as they remembered back to their time on Earth.

Haldir, who was watching them from a distance, couldn't hear what they were talking so animatedly about. He was still in shock they just appeared in front of him. He thought the Lady would know when they would be back and tell him. He was still angry after seven years they had gone in the first place.

He could see Khanwen's face from where he stood, and he jumped up when he saw that she had her eyes closed. He rushed over and was startled to see the same with Elmarta. He reached out to Khanwen to see if she was alright, but she grabbed his arm before he even got close to touching her face.

"At least your reflexes are still good. Why were you sleeping with your eyes closed? Are you alright?" he asked, hiding the worry in his voice.

Khanwen nodded. "An old habit that reappeared tonight. I am sorry, March warden, if I upset you."

They were all (the guards, Elmarta, Haldir, and Legolas) surprised to hear her refer to Haldir by his title. She never called him that– it was a sign that she was angry with him for being angry with her.

Haldir just nodded. "Very well then. I am sorry for disturbing you," he said and with a bow left them.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Elmarta asked. (A/N: what was that?)

Khanwen just glared after Haldir and went back to sleep-with her eyes open.

Legolas went up to Haldir. "It is not the first time. I saw them like that when we were in Rivendell."

"What were you doing watching Khanwen sleep?" he asked angrily. Legolas grinned wondering if he realized he was being very obvious.

"Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and I found the four of them in the woods outside Rivendell. I had checked on them when they were under the care of Elrond, and that first night back they slept with their eyes closed as well even though Elrond assured me that nothing was wrong with them except for an odd circular burn on Khanwen's palm." (A/N: from the doorhandle)

"She was injured?"

"She is better now."

"How much do you know?" he demanded.

"Not much. Elmarta has not shared with me anything really, except that they had another family while they were away. And she does mention without realizing it, that they felt lost," Legolas added.

Haldir wanted to ask more, but he realized there was no point since Legolas didn't know the answers anyways.

Haldir and his brothers returned from hunting orcs and Gollum the next morning. The four girls were awake and dressed very early before the rest of the fellowship. Elmarta asked two of the guards to escort them back. Elmarta exchanged looks with Rumil and Orophin; they tried not to look at Haldir for fear that they would laugh at his expression.

The six of them (Girls plus escorts) climbed down the flat and walked back to Caras Galadam. Not long after the fellowship started waking up.

"Where Theodwyn?" Boromir asked when he woke up and realized she was gone.

"She is quite safe, I shall remind you. She has returned to Lothlorien with the other girls," Haldir explained. "That was their plan last night if you recall, but I can not allow you to pass any further."

"I will not leave without Lothiriel and Theodwyn,"

"You insult me with that, but I shall overlook it," Haldir said.

"But Elmarta is part of the fellowship, she would not abandon us."

"And it seems she has not," Haldir said suddenly. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Frodo asked.

"I am to take you to the Lord and Lady." Haldir said .

Legolas grinned. "Seems Elmarta was right. You have had a change of heart this morning."

"No, if it were my decision, I would not allow_ that_ to pass the borders, but as it stands the Lady has ordered me to bring you to her," Haldir said in Sindarin.

_A/N: I wanted to update quicker than usual. I'm going on vacation for a week starting next week, and I'll try to update again before I leave. _

_Special thanks to Childofthekng and amrawo!_


	14. homecoming

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

_Recap:_ The fellowship have been found by a very cranky Haldir. The girls left for Lothlorien, and the fellowship are not far behind them.

Chapter 14: Home Coming

Elmarta arrived in Lothlorien and felt at home for the first time in a long time. She went directly to her parents flet. "I will go with Theodwyn and Lothiriel," Khanwen said and left with the other girls to her flet.

"Elmarta, sell nin," (A/N: my daughter)Celeborn said as he stood up to embrace his daughter. "It does my heart well to see you."

"Ada!" Elmarta cried and hugged him tightly. "Nana" she said and turned to hug Galadriel.

"Elmarta, my child, I have been most anxious for the fellowship to arrive knowing they were bringing you as well," Galadriel said as she stroked Elmarta's hair. "They will be here shortly. I have commanded Haldir to bring them here, so I fear we do not have time to speak now." Elmarta nodded.

"We will have plenty of time to speak later," Celeborn said gently. "Go now and reacquaint yourself with your home as you get ready."

Elmarta left to her chambers. Someone had brought some water for her to wash with and laid out a fresh gown. _Nice after journeying through mines,_ Elmarta thought.

She washed her hands and face and changed. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Lady Elmarta, the fellowship has arrived in Lothlorien and are being taken to your parents now," Rumil called through the door.

"Thank you, Rumil," Elmarta called. She went to the Lord and Lady's flet.

"Dear, you look lovely," Celeborn said.

"Ada, we always look lovely," Elmarta teased.

"Even so, a father can be proud of his daughter, can he not?" Celeborn said with a grin. He turned to his wife and offered his arm, and the two of them walked down the steps to greet the fellowship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frodo watched as the Lord and Lady descended the steps. Behind them he could see Elmarta walking. All three were enshrined in glowing light, like when Glorfindel found him after being attacked by the wringraiths. It was a shock, for it was the first time they had seen Elmarta as such.

Haldir, who had stepped aside when they arrived, stepped forward and offered his hand to Elmarta. She took it and stepped to the side while her parents talked to the fellowship. Khanwen, Theodwyn, and Lothiriel joined her.

Elmarta watched as her father greeted each member of the fellowship in his own tongue.

"Eight there are here, yet there should be nine before me. Where is Gandalf, for we have much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar," Celeborn said.

"Gandalf did not pass the borders of this land, for I would be able to sense his movements and mind," Galadriel said.

"Gandalf fell into shadow, a balrog of Morgoth, the most evil of all elf-banes," Legolas explained.

"This is a tragic loss. Some might consider Gandalf's deed to have been foolish," Celeborn said.

"Foolish would be a grave accusation for needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf," Galadriel said.

"What now shall become of this fellowship?" Celeborn asked.

"We shall not counsel by saying 'do this' or 'do that,' but in knowing what was and is, I can say that the fellowship stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all. . . . . Yet hope remains while all the company remains true," Galadriel spoke softly, and looked into each of their eyes.

Elmarta watched as her mother silently questioned each of them; she was happy to see that Aragorn and Legolas could endure her glance the longest, which was what was suppose to happen, but she could tell something was upsetting Legolas.

"That isn't suppose to happen," Khanwen whispered.

"What do you suppose she is telling him?" Theodwyn asked.

"Nothing good, at least, not what she told him in the book," Lothiriel said. "I hope this doesn't change anything."

"Go now and rest for you are worn with sorrow. You shall have refuge in our city until you are healed and refreshed," Celeborn said. "And, of course, you are welcome to stay for as long as necessary, Lady Lothiriel of Dol Amroth and Lady Theodwyn of the Mark." (A/N: Sorry if I got Lothiriel's city wrong! It was the only thing that popped in my head).

The fellowship bowed and were escorted to a pavilion that was prepared for them on the ground (much to the content of the hobbits). Boromir felt like someone had just dropped an anvil on his head. Theodwyn is the daughter of the mark, which could only mean one thing to him.

"Go speak to Haldir, Khanwen! Else he will return to the northern border angry and confused," Elmarta said.

Khanwen shook her head. "I must think of what to tell him before I speak with him. Telling him that I can not tell him what happened will only anger him further."

Theodwyn was watching after the fellowship. "I think Theodwyn would like to go and comfort a worried warrior," Lothiriel teased which made Theodwyn blush.

"Go on. We can talk later tonight," Elmarta said. Theodwyn went to find Boromir and Lothiriel went to the rest of the fellowship.

"I know you want to speak with your parents, so I shall go and see if I can find out what it was that Galadriel spoke to Legolas about," Khanwen said.

"Thanks, Khanwen, and then we shall both talk to Haldir," Elmarta offered. Khanwen nodded before going to find Legolas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ada, Nana," Elmarta said as she walked into her parents chambers.

"Elmarta, now, why did you not tell us before of Gandalf?" Her father asked.

"I'm sorry, ada," Elmarta said.

"I am sure that you were not meant to tell us is all," Galadriel said. "In fact, I am sure you are trying to determine what you can tell and what you shall keep hidden amongst yourselves."

Elmarta nodded. "I confess, it is more difficult to hide the truth from some than others. And it is a wild story to tell."

Galadriel nodded. "The story of your journey should be one that you share amongst those you trust. The knowledge you gained from it should only be shared amongst the four of you."

"Khanwen will be happy to know she can now give Haldir answers then," Elmarta said with a grin. "He seemed less than happy upon our arrival. Glorfindel told us he has become more reserved and difficult since our departure."

Celeborn laughed. "Indeed, and the guards have had to bear the brunt of it because he has taken his duties very seriously and has spent more time along the border than here in the city."

"Once the shock has worn over, he shall be more welcoming, my child," Galadriel said.

Elmarta spent the rest of the night catching up with her parents and finding out what has happened in the past seven years since she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Khanwen, Theodwyn, and Lothiriel walked to the Pavilion looking for the fellowship.

"She held her gaze longest with you, Frodo," they heard Boromir say.

"Yes, but what she told me I shall keep to myself," Frodo declared.

"Well, I for one do not trust this Elf-queen," Boromir declared.

"Do not speak evil of the Lady Galadriel," Aragorn reprimanded. "There is no evil in this land save the evil that visitors bring."

"Not to mention you are speaking of Elmarta's mother," Theodwyn pointed out, alerting the fellowship to their presence.

Boromir, still disturbed over what Galadriel showed him, left the pavilion. Theodwyn went after him.

"What is it the elves are signing?" Gimli asked.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said.

"They shall be singing laments to Mithrandir, the Grey Pilgrim, for days to come," Khanwen explained.

"What do they say?" Pippin asked.

"I do not have the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still to near," Legolas said softly and walked off to see more of the city.

Lothiriel gathered the hobbits around her (and sat close enough Gimli could hear) and told them what the songs they were singing said.

Khanwen walked after Legolas. "What troubles you?"

"It is just that now that we are resting and safe, the events of Kazad-dum are starting to sink in," Legolas explained. "Now the grief is starting to settle again."

"I can see the grief amongst all of you," Khanwen said.

"Surely you feel grieved over Gandalfs passing as well?" Legolas said.

"It is difficult to see someone fall into shadow like that," Khanwen said. "No matter what you know to be true, it is a difficult sight to see."

Legolas nodded accepting what she said.

"What did the Lady show you?" Khanwen asked.

Legolas just shook his head. "I shall not share that with anyone except for Elmarta. I am hoping now that she has seen her parents and had a chance to speak with them, she will share more with me about what happened to the four of you."

"I am hoping Haldir will let me explain," Khanwen said sadly.

"I am waiting for you to explain," Haldir said as he stepped out from behind a tree. "The last time I saw you, you and Elmarta along with two mortal girls I have never seen before were leaving on a quest without so much as telling me goodbye."

"I am sorry Haldir. I did not mean to hurt you. Secrecy was the most important part of the trip."

"Where did you go?"

"I . . . I am not sure I can tell you yet," Khanwen said.

Haldir just glowered at her.

"I have been dealing with this for months now, Haldir, and they will not part with any information. I've tried," Legolas said.

"Ada!" They heard Theodwyn call (A/N: Khanwen's earth name, not father :)). "Alena is calling for us."

Khanwen ran off with her. "Who is Ada and Alena?" Haldir asked Legolas.

Legolas just shrugged. "One of the many things they have yet to explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wanted to discuss this so that we can finally release these burdens," Elmarta said.

"So you have talked to your mother then?" Lothiriel asked.

Elmarta nodded. "She believes that we can tell people we trust about our adventure, but as to the specifics of what we know we should not share."

"So, we can tell them we went to earth but not the ending of Tolkien's books," Khanwen clarified.

Elmarta nodded.

"Yay!" Theodwyn exclaimed. "I am sure then Haldir will be happy as well."

"You saw Haldir already?" Elmarta asked Khanwen who nodded.

"He wasn't pleased with half answers," Khanwen said.

Elmarta rolled her eyes. "That isn't surprising."

"The fellowship leaves in a month and I am assuming you are going with them, so let us enjoy this last month together while we can," Khanwen said.

Lothiriel looked thoughtful. "Are we staying here then until your parents go to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding?"

"That decision is up to you. I think you should not go to Rohan yet, Theodwyn, since Helm's Deep has not happen yet."

Theodwyn nodded. "I know that."

"Good, for in truth, I am not ready to meet Eomer yet," Lothiriel said.

Khanwen and Elmarta looked at Theodwyn. "Um, Lothiriel, you are not betrothed to Eomer. You are betrothed to my brother Theodred."

Lothiriel's jaw dropped open. "But I marry Eomer! How can this be?"

"Technically, my brother is the prince, the heir to my father. At least . . .at least until he dies," Theodwyn said sadly.

Lothiriel put her hand gently on Theodwyn's shoulder and said, "Do not give up on hope yet. All could turn out well."

"I do not see how," Theodwyn said sadly.

"Go and explore the city. You said yourself you did not get to see it before we left. Enjoy yourselves," Khanwen said gently.

The four girls got up and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

_my last update for awhile. i'm leaving for vacation tomorrow night and I wont be able to update for a week or so. Enjoy! And leave me feedback to look forward to!_


	15. Earth Lives

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

_Recap:_ Everyone has arrived in Lothlorien and Elmarta has finally had a chance to talk with her parents. The girls are happy that now they know they can tell people about going to earth (just not the ending of the books).

Chapter 15: Earth Lives

Elmarta went to her Talan that night feeling both relieved and anxious. She couldn't wait to explain some things to Legolas.

The next morning she woke up and found the other three girls plus Legolas and Haldir joining her and her parents for breakfast. Between Legolas's grief and Haldir's anger, you could cut the tension with a knife, so to speak. Galadriel and Celeborn kept the conversation going nicely, though, and soon they all found themselves done eating with the rest of the morning to look forward to.

Theodwyn and Lothiriel exchanged glances and excused themselves leaving the two couples alone.

Haldir, never one to mince words, said, "We were interrupted last night when you started to explain all of this to me," he reminded her.

"Actually, I think she was in the middle of making excuses," Legolas clarified.

"I was, but let us go for a walk were we shall not be disturbed– or overheard– and WE," Khanwen said, gesturing towards Elmarta, "Shall endevour to explain this to you."

Legolas and Haldir were surprised by their change of hearts. "I suspect we owe this to your mother," Haldir said.

"She did reassure us we could tell you of our adventure, yes," Elmarta said with a laugh.

They strolled into a more private and exclusive garden. "You were there when we left, Haldir. Theodwyn and Lothiriel, for their own reasons, were drawn here. My mother, through battling Sauron, knew that the ring was found and that things were going to start getting worse. The valar let it be known that there was a way for our side to discover information and ways of helping the war. I was to be the one to find this information. Khanwen found out and refused to let me go alone. Theodwyn and Lothiriel had no idea what they were getting into, but they agreed to accompany me," Elmarta started.

"Iluvatar opened a portal that we were to travel through. That is when you found us, Haldir, right before we were leaving. We traveled through it to another place," Khanwen added.

"Where did you go?" Haldir asked.

"Earth."

"Yes, but where in middle earth?" Haldir asked again, agitated.

"No, not Middle Earth, Earth," Khanwen said again. "We went to another . . .realm. A world far different from our own, yet with striking similarities."

"What was this Earth like?" Legolas asked, sounding skeptical.

"It was a world of man. Elves and dwarves existed only in myths and legends. There, our world was a famous story told for audiences," Elmarta said.

"They know about our world in this earth?" Haldir asked.

Khanwen nodded. "They knew about you and Legolas, they knew about the fellowship. There, the fellowship, this war, was a famous story that the people loved. It was a story that told how the war would be fought."

"So you found out the future?" Haldir asked.

"We think so."

"So why did you stay away seven years? How long could it have taken to learn a story!" Haldir exclaimed.

"We . . .time there was different. For us, only one year had passed when we lived there."

"What was this life like?" Legolas asked curiously. "Did you miss us here while you read this story of us?" He asked with a grin, but his grin faded when he saw how sad Elmarta became over his question.

Elmarta shook her head. "I didn't miss you or anyone, for that matter," She said and Legolas looked stricken. "I didn't know you there! We didn't know anything about our lives or even who we were."

"Lets start at the beginning. We barely survived our arrival. Luck alone saved us.The doctorus, um, healers, thought we had memory loss. We didn't know who we were. We had new names and found new families. A wonderful family who took us in," Khanwen said lovingly. "Miriam, David, and John."

"We spent a lovely year in this world, going to school, becoming friends with Theodwyn and Lothiriel. There, we were called Alfreda and Ada," Elmarta explained.

"But surely others could tell you didn't belong," Haldir pointed out but Khanwen shook her head.

"There, we were mortals. We were normal mortals in a mortal world. We had some of our characteristics and personalities, but we weren't elves," she said.

Legolas and Haldir looked shocked at this.

"Anyways, we didn't know we were suppose to find out the story, we did quite by accident. A year later– a year exactly– we were transported back to middle earth by Iluvatar, and that is when Legolas, my nephews, and Aragorn found us in Rivendell," Elmarta finished.

"But . . .how would this other world know our story? Especially our future?" Haldir asked.

"I don't know. He, the author, knew our past and histories, he also knew our languages and stories," Elmarta said.

"But, why was it you were chosen to go?" Legolas asked.

Khanwen shrugged. "I do not know," She said, but Legolas saw how Elmarta avoided that question and knew she knew something more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theodwyn and Lothiriel were having a similar conversation with Boromir.

"So you went to this other world with Elmarta," he said trying to process this information. Both girls nodded. "Lothiriel, you told me it was out of fear of not having your own adventure, but I confess I am curious as to what would drive you, Theodwyn, to do this."

Theodwyn blushed and tried to think of a way out of it.

"Lothiriel, cousin, would you give us a moment?" he asked kindly. Lothiriel knew he was up to something and felt bad abandoning her friend, but thought it best they have this conversation alone.

"My reasons for going were selfish," Theodwyn confessed.

"Would they have anything to do with, perhaps, escaping a betrothal?" He asked. Theodwyn looked at her feet. "Why did you not tell me who you were when we met in Rivendell?" He asked angrily.

"Honestly, I was afraid and selfish," She said meeting his eyes. "I knew who you were, indeed, I know everything about you– your past, present, and future. I wanted you to get to know me. I wanted you to know me as Theodwyn, not the horse girl you were betrothed to."

"Why did you leave?"

"Something came over me. I was never one to slack in my duties, I would do anything for my country and that has never changed. On the night that I learned that my betrothal was to you, something called out to me. I don't know if it was the Valar or Galadriel. They called out to thepart of me that wanted to explore and find my own person before I got married. I did not expect much out of an arranged marriage, so I wanted to have my fun in life while I was still young and free enough to do so. As I left, Galadriel directed me, and I met Lothiriel on the way here. Haldir met us and led us the rest of the way to Lothlorien."

"What do you know about me?" Boromir asked, an amused look on his face.

"That you are your father's favored son. You are the champion of Gondor while Faramir tries hard to find favor with your father. You are brave, and loyal, and you love your city with your whole heart. And you are proud," Theodwyn said.

Boromir laughed at the last part. "Yes, I have been accused of being proud, and for someone who has not been to my city and met my family, you certainly understand them. But how can you know my future? Only the Lady of these woods could claim to that," Boromir said.

"True, but where we went, this was all a myth and you, along with the other men, were all characters in it. It told of the war and the ring," Elmarta said.

"And what does it say of me?"

_That you die after you succumb to the ring _Theodwyn thought sadly. "None of us will tell the future."

"Very well, perhaps it is not one to change– maybe you don't want to change my future, or ours," He said with a saucy grin. Theodwyn wished that what he was insinuating was true.

"Why was it you didn't marry after you learned I had disappeared. Surely, the betrothal would not have been valid after that, especially after the embarrassment I caused you," Theodwyn said.

"Yes, to my father it was an embarrassment. He couldn't understand why any woman would not want to marry his son, . . ."

"And I am sure you have had plenty of women throwing themselves at you," Theodwyn said.

Boromir grinned. "Well, it is to be expected, I suppose. I honestly don't know why I never settled down. It never seemed right before."

_And it's still not right now _Theodwyn thought sadly. "Well, I am sorry for the embarrassment I have caused you and my family, for what it is worth," She said, and heard Aragorn approaching and left before his arrival because she didn't want anyone else to see how upset she was becoming.

"Theodwyn?" Boromir called out but she was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author's Note:_ SPecial thanks to Amrawo, Bee, and MarinaWings. Thanks for the reviews while I was gone!

Now after a week of Sleep deprevation (A.k.a Family Vacation) I am finally back and able to update! Next chapter will be up soon.

_Lady Aphadriel_


	16. Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

_Recap:_ The four girls finally get to explain to the eager and anxious Legolas, Haldir, and Boromir about the past 7 years. They explain they went to earth and learned about the books, but they don't say what the books say (and Elmarta never says why they went in the first place).

Chapter 16: Girl's night out 

Elmarta spent the next few weeks catching up with people in Lothlorien, especially her parents, and getting to know the fellowship even better. Boromir and Theodwyn, much to everyone's happiness, seemed to be getting closer now that there were hardly any secrets between them (she still refused to tell him what it was that happens in the myth).

The time was fast approaching that the fellowship would leave. "Elmarta? We had an idea," Theodwyn said excitedly.

Elmarta rolled her eyes. "Your ideas don't usually end well," She cautioned.

"This one isn't bad," Lothiriel assured her.

"We thought we would have our own slumber party since our last one was disturbed," Theodwyn said.

"Since you are leaving us soon to go with the fellowship, we won't see you or know what is happening for several months, so it will give us a chance to hang out one last time," Khanwen said.

"Plus, I was going through my bags that your nephews brought, and I found that I still have my presents I was going to give you when we went camping," Lothiriel said.

"Presents!" Theodwyn said clapping her hands. "What? We never really got to celebrate Christmas before."

"Well, how about tonight then?" Elmarta suggested.

"I was thinking we could go out to Ceren Amroth (the one where Aragorn and Arwen go) so we wont be easily overheard," Khanwen suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night when most of Lothlorien were resting, the four girls grabbed the duffle bags that were in their rooms and walked out to the top of the hill.

"I completely forgot about these," Khanwen said, indicating the bags.

"Now Theodwyn can finally have her presents!" Elmarta teased.

"Aw, come on you guys! Be nice! I wanted to give you guys your presents too," She claimed.

They reached the knoll and sat in a circle. "Its lovely here. I can see why it is special to Aragorn and Arwen," Lothiriel said lying down and looking at the sky.

"I loved to see the sky when we were on earth. It's amazing that Miriam, didn't make us learn astronomy," Khanwen said.

"With everything else she pushed us into there was no time for anything else!" Elmarta said with a laugh.

"But it was fun, at times," Lothiriel said. "When we weren't busy trying to figure out who we were before that is."

"I miss my horse Moonshadow, " Theodwyn said. "And soda!" Which made all the girls laugh.

"Lets see what we have in here," Elmarta said unzipping her duffle bag. "Shorts, sweats, shirts, bra," she said as she shuffled through it.

"Ah, the clothing," Lothiriel joked. "Bras versus corsets!"

"Uh-oh," Elmarta said.

"What is it?" Khanwen asked.

Elmarta looked into the trees in front of them. "J'ai les livres," she said in french (A/N: I have the books!)

"What!" Theodwyn yelled, forgetting to yell in french though. "Which ones?"

"The Simarillon and The Lord of the Rings," Elmarta said. (The one big volume).

"We have to make sure they do not find them," Khanwen said in French.

"Why are we speaking in french now?" Lothiriel asked.

"Because I do not think we are entirely alone," Khanwen said, nodding her head slightly towards the forest. "I do not think Haldir is ready to let us out of his sight again."

"Ah, how cute!" Theodwyn said in the common tongue again. "At least everything is better between the two of you know."

"I was so afraid he would break of the betrothal," Khanwen admitted. "When we first found out it was seven years, I thought for sure he would have broken it of before now,. . . I can't even describe how overjoyed I am he didn't," Khanwen glowed

"How are things not working out for you?" Lothiriel demanded Theodwyn. "I thought you and Boromir were growing really close."

"Yes, we are, and maybe if things were going to work out differently I would be happy, but, well, you know," Theodwyn said.

"Well I, for one, am going to miss chocolate," Elmarta said causing them all to laugh.

"I am going to miss some of the technology– the good technology, mind you, like the internet and cell phones,"

"I am sorry we are not going to find out how Harry Potter ends," Khanwen said. "I mean, we know 6 out of 7 years! Does he die? Does Voldemort? So many unended questions we wont get the answers too."

"Would you go back to find out?" Elmarta asked. "It's not like we just hop on a train to head to earth."

"I know. And no, I wouldn't do that again for anything. We'd probably forget that we just wanted to read the last Harry Potter books knowing our luck."

"Let's discuss theories another night," Theodwyn said. "I've discovered I have a book too."

"Which one?" Lothiriel asked.

"Fellowship. And Prisoner of Azkaban," She said with a sheepish grin. "BUT, I also found your presents!"

"Cool. I found some M&Ms," Lothiriel said. "And I have ROTK."

"So, between the four of us, we have big problems," Khanwen said.

"Why? What do you have?"

"I have one of the histories, but I also have Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." Khanwen said. "What? I didn't finish it."

The girls just laughed. Lothiriel passed around the M&Ms and they grabbed the presents they had for each other.

"Oh, thanks Liesel! (Lothiriel)" Theodwyn said with a laugh as she opened a keychain with a picture of her horse on one side and Boromir on the other. "You even put a copy of my house and car key on it!"

"Ironically, to make sure you would use it," Lothiriel said with a laugh.

"Well, if we do get sent back, remind me to bring this with my address written on my hand so I will be able to get back in," She said with a grin.

"What else?" Theodwyn said as she opened the other presents. She gushed over her new riding habit and was shocked into silence with Elmarta's gift. "Vilya? The ring of air?" She asked. "Elrond's ring?"

Elmarta nodded. "I thought it suited you, and I know you adored it. It seems highly ironic now," She said making them all laugh.

"Better keep it from Elrond, else he might think you stole it," Khanwen said laughing.

"Your turn Liesel!" Theodwyn told Lothiriel happily.

"If you say so Theresa!" Lothiriel said with a laugh. She opened her gifts to find that she had gotten the Narya, the ring of Fire from Elmarta, a poster of Eomer from Theodwyn, and from Khanwen a sea breeze candle with dolphins embossed on the side and a pack of temporary dolphin tattoos..

"Ah, you guys are great!" Lothiriel said.

"My turn!" Khanwen said.

"My, you sound like a child Ada! Not like a 3400 year old elf," Theodwyn teased.

Khanwen stuck her tongue out. "Ha ha. Oh, Liesel! Its wonderful!" she said as she opened an elvish friendship ring. "To think I always wanted one on earth." She laughed that Elmarta had gotten a framed still of Haldir (Craig Parker as Haldir) from the movies, and Theodwyn had gotten her Bath & Body works Ultimate Spa Set (including candles).

"Go on, Alena. I want you to see my present, I think it will be useful," Lothiriel said.

She opened Lothiriel's gift first and inside was a pair of daggers with beautiful celtic designs.

"Oh, they are beautiful Liesel. You saw me looking at these online, didn't you?" She accused.

Lothiriel nodded. "Knowing what is going to happen it might be nice to have a pair of extra daggers."

Elmarta nodded and opened the gift from Khanwen, and found Nenya, her mother's ring, inside. "Khanwen, I have no idea what to say," She said.

"It seems so weird now, with the real Nenya and all, but I think it suits you," Khanwen said with a smile.

Elmarta opened the gift from Theodwyn and started laughing as she found a metal alarm clock with Legolas' picture in the center. "Thanks you guys," She said.

"I have some news," Khanwen suddenly said excitedly. "I didn't want to take away from our fun, but I wanted to tell you tonight while we were all here."

"What is it?" Theodwyn asked.

"Haldir and I are getting married." She said excitedly.

"We knew that," Elmarta pointed out. "He finally asked you after centuries remember? You just got done talking about your betrothal."

"I meant, we are getting married before the fellowship leaves."

"You're not are waiting till all this is over?" Theodwyn asked.

Khanwen shook her head. "No, we are going to do it before the fellowship leaves. Don't look at me like that! He has to go back to the border soon and I won't see him until the war is over. We have been courting for a little over 100 years. I think we have waited long enough," Khanwen declared.

"Why on earth did you wait so long? I thought elves married young," Lothiriel asked.

Khanwen shrugged. "Haldir would be gone for awhile on border patrol, and we would be together when he was here in the city. We have literally eternity to be together, so there was no need to rush. Plus, I think if I was married I might not have gone to earth."

"And the fact that Haldir doesn't rush into anything," Elmarta pointed out.

"True," Khanwen said.

"If only we had champagne," Theodwyn said. She reached into her bag. "I was going to save this for when the war was over, but it will be okay now," She said and pulled out a liter of soda.

"Why on earth do you have that in your camping bag?" Elmarta asked with a laugh.

"Oh come on. You know that we would want to have some soda and stuff while we were out there. I even brought marshmallows to roast over the fire."

"We'll save those, then," Khanwen said.

"Puis, qui est-ce que vous pensez nos regarder?" Lothiriel asked. (A/N: So, who do you think is watching us?)

"Il y a autres? Je pense que il y a Haldir." Theodwyn said. (A/N: There are others? I though there was Haldir).

"Il y a quatre hommes. Mi fiance, tu fiance, le rei, et le prince." Khanwen said. (A/N: there are 4 men, my fiance, your fiance, the King, and the prince)

Theodwyn laughed. "He's not my fiance technically. Our betrothal is void, remember?" The other three girls just shared a smile; they believe they would soon be engaged anyways. "Maybe we should ask them to come out," she suggested

"And share the M&Ms?" Elmarta asked, faking shock. "Besides, it is much more entertaining if they think we don't know they are there."

"True. Remember when we were younger, we loved playing here?" Khanwen said.

Elmarta laughed. "This would be a perfect place to play if we were young children on earth again."

"Uh-huh. Tag or hide and seek would be awesome here," Lothiriel said looking around.

"Or King of the Mountain," Theodwyn suggested.

"I was thinking about just rolling down the hill," Elmarta said with a laugh.

"An elf get dirty!" Lothiriel said. "That would be hilarious."

"Scandalous," Theodwyn pointed out.

"But fun," Khanwen said with a laugh. "No more scandalous than our ear piercings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think they know we are here?" Boromir asked as he, Haldir, Legolas, and Aragorn sat in the forest watching the girls in the clearing.

"We have done nothing to give away our position," Aragorn said. (A/N: this line cracks me up; he sounds like a twentieth century general).

"Still, I wouldn't put it past Elmarta and Khanwen to know what we are doing," Haldir said.

"Is it true you and Khanwen are getting married?" Legolas asked as he watched the girls congratulate Khanwen.

Haldir almost blushed. "Yes, it is. Khanwen asked for the wedding to take place before the fellowship leaves so that Elmarta could attend."

"Finally!" Legolas said under his breath.

Aragorn laughed at the look Haldir gave Legolas. "I was here 37 years ago, and I didn't think you were any closer to asking her than you were when you first started courting her," Aragorn admitted.

"Who do you think this Harry Potter is?" Boromir asked.

"Well, all four girls seem to like him," Aragorn pointed out, enjoying the situation.

"You just wait until you wed Arwen and they have girl talk about Arwen's past," Haldir said. That silenced Aragorn.

"It is close to dawn, do the girls not need to sleep?" Boromir asked.

"Sleep depravation will not bother Khanwen and Elmarta as much as Theodwyn and Lothiriel," Haldir explained.

"It looks like they are use to these all night talks," Legolas pointed out.

Soon, the sun was rising and the girls, who had taken to lying down and watching the stars, watched the sun rise.

"It is always gorgeous, no matter if we are here or on earth," they heard Lothiriel say with a sigh.

"Perhaps that is why we loved the sky so much on earth. It was something that we could relate to, no matter where we were," they heard Khanwen say.

"What do you suppose it was like for them on this other world?" Boromir asked.

Haldir just shrugged. "I know not. Some of the times Khanwen mentions it she seems extremely happy; other times, she seems so forlorn and depressed that I worry she will depart this world for the Grey Havens," Haldir said.

"Elmarta doesn't talk much about what it was like there. She no longer avoids questions, but she doesn't talk about it to much," Legolas said. "I think that, for her at least, this is not over," he admitted.

"Well, she is traveling with the fellowship now," Haldir said, "perhaps she . . .what in middle earth?"

They watched as the four girls rolled down the hill, stopping not to far away from where they were at.

"Sweet Heavens, Alena! You were right! That was fun!" Theodwyn cried out while laughing.

"It is a good thing no one was here to see such behavior," Khanwen said, laughing so hard her face was turning red. "Can you image Haldir's face if he saw us?"

The four men's jaws dropped. They were shocked to see them acting like children. And they also felt guilty for spying.

"I feel bad, should we clue them in that we know they are there?" Lothiriel asked.

Elmarta shrugged. "I wish we could have seen there faces, or at least Haldir's, when we rolled down the hill," she confessed.

They grabbed their bags and started back towards the city.

"You leave soon," Theodwyn pointed out. Elmarta nodded.

"That means your mother passes the test in just a few nights," Khanwen pointed out.

They returned back to their Talan. "I will be happy when this entire thing is over," Elmarta said.

"You do not have to go if you do not want to," Theodwyn pointed out.

"I know," Elmarta said.

A knock sounded on the door and Theodwyn opened it. "Good Morning Boromir. Did you sleep well? You look as if you did not sleep a wink last night!" She teased.

"You look as if you slept outside," He said as he pulled a leaf from her hair.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I thought I would escort you to breakfast if you were ready for it," he said.

"Famished." Theodwyn quickly washed up and went with Boromir to breakfast.

"Aw, they are cute together," Lothiriel said. "I know she is good for him, and I have never seen him like this with other girls."

"Best not to speak of it in front of her," Khanwen said. A moment later, Legolas knocked on the door and escorted them all down to the breakfast hall.

"I can't believe, after all these years, you are finally getting married," Elmarta said.

"I am so glad you are here, because now it is sinking in and I am nervous," Khanwen said.

"Don't be nervous! As long as you like your in-laws, everything will be fine," Lothiriel said.

_Author's note: My beta came up with half of the gift ideas, just to give her credit. :) This is probably my most mary-suish chapter, but I still adored the idea and my Beta encouraged me to put it in. It is also __really_ long because I didn't want to cut the scene. 


	17. In the Mirror

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

_Recap:_ The girls spend a night relaxing and hanging out before the fellowship (And Elmarta with it) leave Lorien.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I just got new hours with work and the last week has been hectic. Yay! 2400 Hits! Thank you, thank you, thank you faithful readers! Cookies for everyone!

Chapter 17: In the Mirror 

A week later, while the rest of the elves were still at the the wedding celebration, Elmarta was walking with her father in Galadriel's garden.

"Your mother and I thought it best to talk to you about your choice tonight," Celeborn said, "since the fellowship leaves in the morning."

They heard Galadriel approaching with Frodo and hid in the shadows.

"What will I see?" they heard Frodo asked.

"It is not possible to say, for the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and things that _may _come to pass," Galadriel said.

They watched in silence as first Sam and then Frodo looked into the mirror. Elmarta smiled at Sam's excitement to see some elvish "magic."

"You offer it to me freely," Galadriel said as they watched Frodo offer her The One Ring.

"In place of a dark lord you would have a queen! Both wonderous and treacherous as the dawn! All shall love me and despair!" She echoed.

Beside her, Elmarta could sense her father's apprehension.

"I have passed the test," Galadriel said softly.

Elmarta was silently saying a prayer to all the valar for this. After Frodo and Sam had left, Celeborn and Elmarta stepped out.

"I wish for you to look into the mirror, Sell vuin," Galadriel said softly. "A choice stands before you. To not use the knowledge you have gained, and the consequences will be as you know them, or to use the knowledge you have gained with consequences you will soon see." (A/N: Sell Vuin means My Daughter in Elvish)

"Why do you wish for me to look into your mirror, Nana? You did not wish for Frodo to use your mirror to fortell the future."

"For you, these will be the consequences; if you chose to use your knowledge, these things will come to pass," Galadriel said.

"We will not counsel you on which action to take, Elmarta. For us, the grief would make us not give you advice in wisdom. We wish for you to make your decision knowing all the possibilities. Whatever decision you make will be the right one," Celeborn said. He stood with his wife off to the side as Elmarta stepped up to the mirror and peered into it. The waters faded into grey and then started to flash images.

_She saw Boromir riding into battle with Aragorn at Pelennor Fieldes with the Armies of the Dead, and images slurred and showed the battle in front of the black gates. _

_Elmarta was fighting alongside Legolas, but she somehow got separated from him and was fighting completely alone. _

_Suddenly, she saw herself collapse to the ground in the middle of Uruk-ai, pierced by three arrows. She watched as the other fellowship members fought on and the tower collapsed signaling Saurons' defeat. She could see the rush of relief and joy and excitement on everyone's faces with the realization that Frodo was successful. She could see everyone– Legolas, Aragorn, her nephews, Boromir– all on the field looking ecstatic while her body lay among the carnage of battle. _

Elmarta pulled herself away from the mirror.

"We know what you saw," Celeborn said softly.

"If you spare your friend what was decreed, then you will accept his fate for yourself," Galadriel said.

Elmarta thought back to how the Valar finally granted her mother pardon only minutes before. It was worth it to have seen her mother finally be given her test.

"You do not have to make your decision now, Sell vuin," Celeborn said kindly. "These decisions should never be made lightly nor without consideration. Think about what you know and weigh your decision carefully."

"We can not tell you to go one way or another, dear, for as parents we are swayed to one path more than another. Just know that whatever choice you make will be the right choice," Galadriel said kindly.

Elmarta walked to her room. For the first time in a long time she felt alone. After Celebrían left for the Undying Lands, she had Khanwen. Khanwen was like a sister to her and they knew each other's secrets. She even went to another world with her although she didn't know why. She also found two loyal friends in Lothiriel and Theodwyn. But Elmarta couldn't confide in any of them. It was her decision, her quest, to make.

A knock sounded on the door of her talan. "Elmarta, melethril," Legolas called out.

Elmarta opened the door. "Would you like to go for a stroll? It is the last night in Lothlorien after all."

They walked out and around the city. "Are you sad to be parting?" Legolas. "Something troubles you this evening."

"I am just thinking that I have just arrived and am now leaving again. Do you wonder if you have seen you father for the last time?" Elmarta asked.

Legolas' demeanor saddened. "I suppose that it is a concern, for one never knows what to expect. Gandalf's death showed me that. But I doubt that I will never see my father again. If I do not see him any more in Middle Earth I will see him in Aman," He said. (A/N: Aman is the name for the city in the Undying Lands).

"I suppose with all this uncertainty I am just thinking this may be the last I see of my parents," Elmarta confessed.

"Do not worry so. I shall make sure you are safe," Legolas said reassuringly. He looked at her questioningly. "Do not worry, melethril. I wont let anything happen to you."

Elmarta just enjoyed his embrace. "Much will change when this war is over, melethron."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, a lot will change. I know you are troubled with what you know will happen, but do not let the future darken you spirits. What will be, will be," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Perhaps," she said lightly. "Where is Gimli? You seem to spend more time with your dwarf friend than me lately," She teased.

"He enjoys Lorien. And he is not as I had expected," Legolas admitted.

Elmarta smiled. "I could tell you a lot about the 2 of you, but I will let you enjoy the surprises along the way."

Legolas grinned. "Nothing you say will surprise me. Who would have thought an elf and a dwarf to befriend each other after all these long years? Nothing now would be a surprise."

"Don't tempt fate," Elmarta said. "Much will come as a surprise still. But let us not worry about that now. We should go back. The others will be rising in a few hours so we had better get a few hours of sleep."

Legolas nodded. "Oltho vae. (A/N: Sweet Dreams). I fear we will not have another relaxed night for some time."

_You have no idea _Elmarta thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

author's note: Most of the elvish I am using comes from Navaer Lalaith's website (there's a link on her profile page. For some reason it wont let me do it here).


	18. Leavetaking of Lothlorien

Disclaimer: not mine . . .(Only the plot and OC's)

_Recap:_ Elmarta is allowed to look into her mother's mirror. In it, she see's the choice that lays before her: Let Boromir die, or save him and die herself..

Author's Note: Welcome back MarinaWings! Glad to hear from you again!

Chapter 18: Leave-taking of Lothlorien

Elmarta woke the next morning early and was packing when she heard a knock on her door and her mother entered. A few moments later her father entered her bedchamber.

"I see you have made your decision," Galadriel said as she watched what Elmarta packed in her knapsack.

"Not for certain, but I want to be prepared for whatever I decide," Elmarta said.

"Do not doubt the decision you make when the time approaches. Whatever decision you make will be the right one," Celeborn said softly.

"That is not good advice," Elmarta said. Celeborn and Galadriel smiled.

"Perhaps it is not easy advice. But you will be led to the right choice. Just listen to your own conscience," Celeborn said.

"This weighs heavy on your heart, my child. I wish I could take that burden from you. For now, we will let you gather your things," Galadriel said.

Elmarta finished packing and was getting ready to leave when Theodwyn arrived at her door.

"I'll walk with you," she said. They walked and talked about nothing in particular until they approached the meeting talan where the other fellowship members would be gathering.

"Alena, do not hate me for asking this, but . . .I can't believe I am asking this of you. Do not think less of me, but please, please save Boromir if you can. If you are near him, or something. I mean, I know he is falling to the ring, he has to succumb to the ring to chase Frodo off so Frodo goes alone, but please don't let him die because of that blasted ring!" Theodwyn said. Elmarta could see she was close to tears.

"I expected Lothiriel to ask me to save her cousin, but why are you asking me?"

"I care for him, and I hope he does for me. I know he does, underneath his arrogance and the rings influence. I just want him to live long enough to realize it. I'm sorry for asking, it is selfish of me, but you are my only hope," Theodwyn said.

Elmarta looked into Theodwyn's sad eyes. "I'll do what I can, Theodwyn, I promise. You know I have to let him fall under the rings power, but I will _try_ to save him," Elmarta promised.

Theodwyn gave Elmarta a hug and couldn't hide her relieved grin. "Oh, Alena, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said. They heard the other fellowship members arrive and hurried to join them so Elmarta wouldn't be late.

"Now is the time when those who wish to continue the quest must harden their hearts to do so," Celeborn said. When it was made clear all intended to continue on, Celeborn continued, "Then what is your course once you leave this land? Which shore will you take?"

No one said anything. "I will not guide you on what choice to take, but I will do what I can for you," Celeborn said, and gave them boats to travel down river.

Several elves stepped forward and presented the fellowship with cloaks and food.

"Are these magic cloaks?" Pippin asked, and Khanwen laughed in the background. Elmarta saw Haldir shoot her a questioning look. Elmarta wanted to laugh as well, because everyone kept referring to the Elvish ways as magic, and the elves did not understand the meaning of magic. _Its almost as if they are expecting Harry Potter type of magic_ Elmarta thought.

"Come now, for we have prepared a parting feast for you," Celeborn said, and the fellowship went with the Lord and Lady and partook of the feast. Galadriel stood up to give them a proper farewell and give gifts. Elmarta took her spot as the daughter of the rulers and joined her mother. She walked behind her mother and handed each gift to her mother when they reached one of the fellowship members.

Elmarta watched as Legolas admired the craftsmanship of his new bow and could see both the awe and apprehension of Merry and Pippin when they received their daggers, and Sam blushed when Galadriel gave him the box filled with earth. Frodo bowed and was speechless with his gift..

"What would a dwarf ask of the elves?" Galadriel asked kindly when she reached Gimli.

He stuttered out his response, and although the other elves thought the idea was scandalous, Elmarta saw Galadriel grin.

"I asked him to speak his mind and he has done so. If any one is at fault for his request it is I. What would you do with such a gift, master dwarf?" She asked.

"I would treasure it, my lady. And when I returned home I would have a crystal vase built to hold and honor such a gift," Gimli answered truthfully.

Galadriel smiled and, to the shock of the others around her, cut three hairs from her head and gave it to the dwarf. Even Gimli was shocked by her generosity and gift; he blushed and stuttered when she smiled.

"You already bear the jewel of the Evenstar. I gave it to my daughter, who gave it to her daughter, and now you carry it as a token of hope. Now I bestow upon you your name, Elessar, the elfstone of Elendil," Galadriel said.

Aragorn bowed and was moved by her speech. Then the Lord and Lady rose and led the fellowship to their boats which were packed with Lemmas and other necessities.

Elmarta watched as her father pulled Aragorn aside. "Le aphadar aen," he said (AN: "you are being watched")

The fellowship were packing the rest of their things in their boats when Elmarta went to her parents. "I can see you have made your decision, my dear daughter, and though it burdens my heart, I can not say I am surprised by it," Galadriel said

"Know, daughter, that you go with our love," Celeborn said.

"Namarie Ada, Nana. Gerich veleth nîn. Ú-eviditham. At least, not here on Middle Earth," Elmarta said sadly and embraced both of her parents. (A/N: Farewell daddy, mom. You have my love. Though we shall not meet again).

Elmarta walked to the boats when Khanwen stopped her. "Take care of yourself, Elmarta. You are like a sister to me, and I do not want you to get hurt. Don't make me regret not going with you."

"Take care of your husband, Khanwen. You are on your honeymoon, and there will be much trouble here."

Lothiriel stopped her next. "I debated asking this of you, but I . . ."

"I know what it is you would ask of me," Elmarta said. "I have already talked to Theodwyn about it." She said.

Lothiriel let out a breath she was holding. "Be careful, too, Alena." She said and gave her a hug.

Elmarta finally reached her boat and got in with Legolas and Gimli.

"Your mother is an enchantress my dear," Gimli said. "From this day forward, I shall call nothing fair save her gift to me."

Elmarta smiled. "I am glad you will have a token to remember my people by."

"I do not know how you could leave this land," Gimli said.

Elmarta looked back to the shores and saw her parents standing together watching the fellowship take leave. They gave a final wave to their daughter.

"It is a tough decision," Elmarta said. _Tougher than you know._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Special Thanks to MarinaWings, ChildoftheKng, and Amrawo. I have to agree with you, Childofthekng . . .dratted mirror. _


	19. Prelude to a choice

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Tolkien or profit from this (except for my reader reviews). Only the plot twists and OC's are mine :)

_Recap:_ The fellowship (including Elmarta) leave Lothlorien. Both Lothiriel and Theodwyn have asked Elmarta to look out for Boromir and to try to save him.

Chapter 19: Prelude to the Choice

The fellowship spent the day sailing down the river. Legolas and Gimli spent the day talking and joking like they were old friends.

That night they made camp. "You've been quiet all day, Melethril," Legolas said coming up to Elmarta.

"I'm sorry, melethron," Elmarta said. She went up and wrapped her arms around Legolas' waist. "Just a lot going on in my head right now. Besides, it seems you and Gimli have become fast friends."

He nodded. "My father would surely be shocked," He said with a grin. "What is it that troubles you about leaving?"

Some hobbitts were passing by.

"Ú-ethelithon," she whispered. (A/N: "I will not return"). Legolas looked shocked.

"You know this?" he asked. She nodded.

"Aw, look Pip! Told you so!" Merry called out from behind Elmarta. Boromir came up and dragged the hobbits away as Elmarta and Legolas laughed.

"So we won't have much time to be alone," He said with a smirk.

"Hmm, no, not for awhile at least," Elmarta said with a grin. "Come on, lets get some firewood so the hobbits can have their dinner. One less thing for them to complain about."

They all sat around the fire and talked about Galadriel's gifts, life in the shire, anything to pass the time. "May I see your daggers Merry?" Elmarta asked. Merry handed them to her.

"Your mother said they had already seen service in battle and would bring us luck, but I do not know if I can trust in that," He admitted.

"You may trust in anything my mother says. These daggers are very special and will do you well, Merry."

"How do you know?"

"The Nolderin were my mother's people. These daggers belonged to one of my mother's brother before he left these shores," Elmarta said. Pippin eagerly showed her his daggers making Elmarta laugh. "Yes, Pippin, these too. You will be surprised by journey's end I daresay."

That night everything was a little more mellow now that the fellowship was out of Lorien. Boromir was to keep first watch and the hobbits and Gimli fell asleep quickly.

Elmarta and Legolas were sitting together, whispering in Sindarin, when they overheard the argument between Boromir and Aragorn.

"Why do you have so little faith in your own people? Yes! There is frailty and weakness, but there is also courage and strength to be found in men!" Boromir said angrily.

Elmarta sighed. "What is the matter?" Legolas asked.

"He speaks so much truth in that one sentence even if it is spoken in pride and anger. Men are so much more than we thought them to be. Yes, they are easily corrupted to power like the ring, but they are also resilient and courageous and honorable."

"And Boromir seems to be the representation for that, does he not?" Legolas said with a knowing look.

Elmarta nodded.

"Let us not worry about this now. Let the man of Gondor and the Ranger work this out between them," Legolas said comfortingly.

"Good night, Melethorn," She said right as Aragorn stalked past them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was even more subdued. Even the hobbits could tell that there was something amiss between Aragorn and Boromir.

Legolas and Gimli, however, were perfect company and could almost make Elmarta forget what was going to happen.

"Tell me, master dwarf, a story from your childhood," Elmarta asked.

"Well," Gimli said with a grin. "There was this one that always brought a laugh to my lips," and Gimli proceed to tell her one that made even Aragorn laugh in his boat.

"I have graced you with a story, now please indulge me with one," Gimli said.

"Yes, please!" Pippin called from his boat. "Khanwen told us some funny ones involving dwarfs."

"Hmm, well, that would perhaps insult Gimli . . ."

"Nay lass, I would like to hear this story," Gimli said.

"Well, if you insist. This was a story created by a race of men in a far away land I traveled to with my friends." And Elmarta told them the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Even Gimli laughed. "It is amazing they knew some parts of our culture. We do have a love for jewels from the earth, and we are fine craftsmen we could indeed build such a beautiful glass viewing case if we so pleased."

Elmarta laughed. "I hate to tell you, but while most people do like the dwarves, Gimli, most people, especially the girls, like the part about the prince waking her up with a kiss. There are countless stories that involve the handsome prince saving the woman."

Gimli grumbled to himself. "You are being quiet," Elmarta told Legolas in Sindarin.

Suddenly both of them looked to the eastern shore. "You hear and sense it like I do, you know what disturbs me." They both spent the rest of the boat trip in silence.

They pulled off to the western shore and started to make camp. Elmarta saw Boromir go off in the same direction of Frodo.

It was a short time later that Merry pointed out that Frodo was missing and caused a commotion in camp.

Elmarta left when the others did as they went looking for Frodo, but when she heard everyone else was far enough away, she double back to their campsite and grabbed Boromir's forgotten shield.

Elmarta walked to the part in the forest where she knew Merry and Pippin would be attacked by orcs. Slinging the shield on her back she climbed up a tree out of sight of those on the ground.

And she waited.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Note: _Well, next chapter is when Elmarta is faced with her choice. :) Hopefully not _too _bad of a cliffie.

Amrawo-- Thanks for the review! I love getting them from you!

Childofthekng-- No, Theodwyn and Lothiriel don't know what they are asking of Elmarta. :) It should make it interesting later on between them.

Marina Wings-- I hope you do find time! You've been with me sense the beginning :)


	20. Decision

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Tolkien or profit from this (except for my reader reviews). Only the plot twists and OC's are mine. :)

Author's Note: Well, here ends the fellowship. It is a short chapter (I just wanted to get it up quickly because I know some people were anxious to see what I would have her do) and I promise the next one will be nice and long. Enjoy!

_Recap:_ Everyone is off looking for Frodo (after his encounter with Boromir) and Elmarta is waiting to make her choice.

_Elmarta left when the others did as they went looking for Frodo, but when she heard everyone else was far enough away, she double back to their campsite and grabbed Boromir's forgotten shield._

_Elmarta walked to the part in the forest where she knew Merry and Pippin would be attacked by orcs. Slinging the shield on her back she climbed up a tree out of sight of those on the ground._

_And she waited_

Chapter 20: Decision

Soon, Merry and Pippin came rushing by and were followed by orcs. More orcs came from in front of them until they were surrounded. Against her instinct, Elmarta just sat in the tree, waiting.

Suddenly, Boromir rushed out of nowhere and started fighting. The hobbits looked on in awe and shock. Elmarta watched as Boromir fought and started to blow the Horn of Gondor calling for reinforcements.

_Wait for it, wait. . . Patience Elmarta _she told herself. _There is still time to change your mind_.

Suddenly, without warning, Elmarta gasped as she watched as one of the orcs shot Boromir and it landed right above his heart. The hobbits looked horrified. Elmarta watched as, after the shock wore off, Boromir continued to fight.

_Someone tell me why such a man, willing to defy death to save the hobbits, deserves to die,_ Elmarta challenged whoever might be listening. As she watched Boromir fight, she made her decision, for better or worse.

As soon as she heard the orc's fingers release the arrow, she released the shield from her hands.

Boromir saw the arrow heading towards him and was shocked to see his shield collide with the arrow right before the force of the arrow knocked his shield into him sending him flying and onto his back a few yards away.

Suddenly, he saw Elmarta was fighting beside him. "I was hoping someone would come," He panted.

Elmarta nodded. "I heard the horn, thought you could use some help," she said. _More than you know._

Elmarta fought the orcs that headed towards them, but kept her eyes watching the hobbits. If Boromir wasn't in so much pain, he would have realized that she was only putting up half a fight. Literally. She only fought the orcs that attacked them, whereas Boromir was trying to fight them all. Elmarta was fighting only to save Boromir while he was fighting to save the hobbits.

Elmarta watched as the hobbits got carried of by the orcs and saw that Boromir was weakening from his wound and couldn't save them.

After the hobbits were taken, the other 3 finally showed up. Soon, the rest of the orcs were disbanded.

"Let me look at that," Elmarta said. She cleansed and bound Boromir's wound when they reached their old campsite.

Legolas quickly got a boat ready when he saw Aragorn just standing there. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo is beyond our help, I fear. Now we must do what we can, help who we can."

"Merry and Pippin . . .I can't believe they were taken," Boromir said stunned.

"It has all been in vain," Gimli said sadly.

"It is my fault," Boromir said.

"We will not abandon Mery and Pippin. Now, we hunt some orc," Aragorn said. He, followed by the other males, left to find the orc trail.

Elmarta stayed behind. She picked up the shreds of the Gondorian Horn and placed them in one of her father's abandoned boats and quickly tossed in some of their other abandoned supplies to weigh it down. She pushed it out to the middle of the river until she saw that it was heading towards the falls.

_Well, I have chosen my path now, and there is no turning back_, She thought to herself.

She turned and quickly caught up with the others.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to all the reviews!

Elvis lives again– so does this mean you won't mind if I kill Elmarta? (Grins evilly). It is something my beta and I have long argued over and I definetly want reader feedback for it later on :) I love Boromir too :)

Elenwyn– Thanks Ellie! I am so glad you still like the story. Glad your back!

MarinaWings– I'm so glad you like it so far. It is something to think about if the choice was given to you.

ChildoftheKng– :) Thanks MK. Hope to hear from you next chapter too!

Amrawo-- Thanks! I updated a few days earlier than normal.


	21. The Chase

1Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Tolkien or profit from this (except for my reader reviews). Only the plot twists and OC's are mine. :)

_Recap:_ Elmarta chose to save Boromir.

Author's Note: a long chapter as promised.

Chapter 21: The Chase

Legolas watched as Elmarta shoved the boat into the river. She had been acting oddly since they left Lorien which he thought was just sad partings. But this, sending her father's boat over the fall with their supplies, did not make any sense to him.

Elmarta rushed through the forest and caught up with Legolas. "I thought you left us," he teased.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she said with a grin but he thought he detected a sad undertone. "Come, we must make haste."

The two elves quickly caught up to the other three. Elmarta and Legolas had no trouble keeping pace with them.

"I wonder how the little ones are doing?" Boromir said to no one in particular.

Night quickly approached and the hunters were forced to make camp. Boromir was quiet the entire time.

"I'll take the first watch," Boromir offered and left the others to go find his post. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli watched him leave.

"We must leave before first light,"Aragorn said. "It will do well to sleep now."

Gimli and Aragorn fell asleep first. Legolas and Elmarta watched into the night as Boromir kept a silent vigil.

"He is suffering more than us over the loss of the haflings," Legolas said.

"I know. I can sense it as well," Elmarta said.

The two of them spent a little time longer talking before Elmarta went to sleep and Legolas took the next watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was even more tiring and gruesome. At least for Gimli. Luckily, they had no problem following the orcs trail. They were in such a rush that they were easy to follow.

Aragorn stopped and picked something up off the ground. "It is from one of their cloaks. Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said hopefully.

"Then we best not tarry here," Boromir declared.

Legolas and Aragorn took the lead and Elmarta decided to run with Boromir.

"There is much on your mind, Boromir. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Is it so wrong I want to find the little ones? It is my fault I could not save them."

"Boromir, I was there as well. There was nothing more you could have done," Elmarta said softly.

"Perhaps not, but I will make sure we rescue them now."

"I think it is more than just Merry and Pippin that is troubling you," Elmarta accused and she saw the flash of guilt that passed in his eyes. Even though she could sense the stirring of his thoughts, it was easy enough for anyone to see the guilt and hurt on his face.

"It is my fault the company has split. I . . .I tried to take the ring of power from Frodo," He admitted.

"They are taking the Hobbits to Isenguard!" Legolas called out.

"Boromir, listen. Frodo was meant to take this journey alone. You . . ." Elmarta started but Boromir interrupted.

"I was weak and gave in to the lust for power. I am the worst kind . . ." Boromir started but Elmarta cut him off.

"Do you think so high of yourself that you should not be affected by it? Learn some humility. Yes, you were affected. The ring tempted us all– you, Aragorn, me, Legolas, Gimli, the halflings, even Theodwyn and the other girls. You were not the first to be seduced by the ring, Boromir, so stop pitying yourself for your actions. Others before you have caved in to it. And others will continue to fall to its seduction if Frodo fails. But don't you see yourself? You have a chance to now do something with your life! By coming to find Merry and Pippin, you have made amends. You let Frodo go! You talked to Aragorn and he said the same thing," Elmarta said.

Boromir looked at her (which was hard since they were running). "Thank you. Aragorn said the same thing to me, although perhaps less forcefully," he said with a slow grin. "I have pledged to him my service to follow him faithfully and all the future generations to come in my house."

"Planning on future generations are we? With anyone in particular?" Elmarta teased and laughed when Boromir blushed.

"Maybe. There is still much to do before we can settle down, though."

"Believe me, we all know that," Elmarta said, thinking about how much they really did know.

"You spoke with such passion earlier. Why?"

Elmarta shrugged. "I have learned it is what you do with the time that is given to you that counts. You now have a long life in front of you, Boromir, and I want you to put it to good use. Starting with having lots of babies with Theresa! And you can tell her I said that," Elmarta exclaimed.

"Theresa? Oh, Theodwyn. It is odd to hear you call her that," Boromir said.

"Yes, it is an old habit. I knew her for so long by that name that people gave her."

"People gave her? Who?"

"The people . . .uh, well it is a long story, we did not know who we were there," Elmarta explained.

"I know that, at least, that is what Lothiriel and Theodwyn said, but they did not tell me how they got to this other world,"

"There is only one way to leave middle earth," Elmarta declared, and Boromir noticed the change in her demeanor. This was clearly not a topic she wished to talk about.

"Have you told Legolas?"

"He knows what you know," Elmarta said.

"Come Gimli!" Legolas shouted from ahead. "We are gaining on them!"

Boromir and Elmarta turned to look at their dwarf friend who dragging behind.

"We dwarves (gasp) are natural (gasp) sprinters . . . quite deadly (pant, pant) on short distances," he managed to get out.

"Think of the sport, master dwarf. At the end of all this you shall have the chance to prove the valor of the dwarves when we meet up in battle with the orcs who have taken our friends," Elmarta said trying to cheer him up.

"Indeed, that is the only thing I am looking forward to," he gasped out. Elmarta didn't have the heart to tell him that the orcs would all be dead already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elmarta, you spoke earlier about the time that is given to you. What would an elf know of such things?" Boromir asked later that afternoon. Clearly he had been thinking about it for a long time.

Elmarta looked and saw that Legolas was also listening to the conversation.

"On earth, I was not immortal. I do not know if Lothiriel and Theodwyn told you that. Khanwen and I were mortal teenage girls. And our arrival was, well, less than pleasant, shall we say," Elmarta admitted.

"How is it possible you were a mortal?" Boromir asked.

"What was your arrival like?" Legolas asked since he already knew they were mortal.

"Chaotic and deadly. As for how I was mortal, I know not. It was just the way things were, much like the fact we were gone 7 years," Elmarta said and turned to go talk with Aragorn.

"They are giving you a hard time?" he teased.

She smiled. "No, they are simply curious which I can not fault them that. But what worries you?"

Aragorn looked down at the jewel hanging around his neck. "Honestly, I was thinking how your mother said Arwen still has the choice before her. I am torn between wanting her to stay and wanting her to go on to the lands where she will be at peace."

"You doubt you will become king and be worthy of her?" Elmarta asked. Aragorn didn't say anything. "You have much to do and you may be surprised by the time this is all over," She said.

"Everyone expects me to take up that title, but I have never wished for it."

Elmarta smiled. "I know that, Aragorn. I've known you for years, remember? You are a natural leader and yet, not the type to crave power. That is why you would be a great king. Do not worry about such things yet. You still have a lot to do before."

The rest of the night was more jolly than the last now that Boromir was out of his funk. They were up and moving before sunrise again the next morning.

"A red sun rises," Legolas commented. "Blood has been spilt this night."

"Is he always so ominous?" Boromir asked.

"Do not doubt it, for Legolas has seen more than you could ever imagine," Elmarta said.

"Is this latest omen for good or evil tidings then?" Gimli asked.

"Soon, you shall judge for yourself," Elmarta declared.

They continued to run for another hour. Elmarta could hear Gimli muttering to himself encouragements such as 'just keep breathing, that's the key, breath' and had to bite back a smile and sarcastic remark.

Suddenly, they saw a band of horsemen, and ducked behind a grouping of rocks. Legolas had to pull Gimli in so they would not be seen.

"They are Rohirrim," Boromir commented. (A/N: Sorry if Rohirrim is spelled wrong. Let me know!).

"Do not speak to them about Theodwyn, I beg of you!" Elmarta whispered frantically. They all gave her a weird, questioning look, but did not say anything. Aragorn stepped out.

"Riders of Rohan! What news of the mark?" He called out. The others stepped out to stand with their leader.

The horsemen soon had them surrounded.

"What business does an elf, two men, a dwarf, and a lady have in the Riddermark?" The horse leader asked.

Elmarta watched as Gimli and Legolas made a scene.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn said as he made introductions quickly. "Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland realm. Boromir, son of Denethor of Minas Tirith, and," he said, looking at Elmarta, "Elmarta, daughter of the light of Lorien. We are friends of the king," he added

"The king no longer recognizes friend from foe, nor even his own kin," the leader said, taking of his helmet. "Boromir of Gondor, forgive me for not recognizing you, although it has been many years since we last saw each other, and under unpleasant circumstances."

"I am Eomer, nephew to the king. My company and I are banished for our loyalty to Rohan. But that does not explain your business here," He pointed out.

"We are hunting a party of Uruk-ai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our party hostage."

Eomer looked surprise and told them they had killed the orcs last night. With a whistle, he called some horses. "May these creatures bring you better luck than their former masters. A word of advice, though. Do not trust to hope, for hope has forsaken these lands," Eomer said and headed to his horse. The others walked to the horses they were offered. Elmarta watched as they went in one direction and she walked towards Eomer in the other direction.

"My lord, do not harden your heart. Hope is not gone, with the loss of one beloved, you shall find a return of one you have long sought," she said. She saw the puzzling look he gave her as she headed back to her company.

Elmarta stopped suddenly. "Three horses?" She asked.

"Where you not paying attention when Eomer gave them to us?" Boromir teased.

"Three?" _Oh no! Someone else has died now because of my intervention! _Elmarta chided herself. _It isn't suppose to be like this! I'm the one that is suppose to suffer for the changes I make-not anyone else!_

"What has troubled you, Melethril?" Legolas asked concerned.

"Is something wrong with your horse?" Eomer asked as he prepared to leave.

"No, my lord. Thank you for your generosity, and I am sorry for the loss of your men," Elmarta said.

Eomer nodded. "Thank you. Two good men they were."

"Two?" Elmarta asked hopefully.

"Yes, why?"

"How is it you can spare a third horse?" Elmarta asked.

"It was a pack horse, but we no longer have supplies for it to carry," Eomer said. "Is it such a concern for you?"

"No, thank you lord Eomer," Elmarta said.

"You seem like your mother. We have heard stories of the enchantress elf. It is said that your kind like to speak in riddles, and I have seen that demonstrated today. Ride On!" He called, and everyone followed his order.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Boromir asked. Elmarta climbed on behind him.

They rode to the pile of orc carcasses. Elmarta watched as the other four searched for the remains of Merry and Pippin. She stepped behind them, trying to get upwind because the smell was revolting.

Boromir was combing through the pile with Gimli and looked up to see Elmarta standing in the distance. Before he could call out to ask if she was alright, Gimli gave a cry.

"Its one of their belts," he said sadly.

They all were quiet while they mourned their friends.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's notes:_ Sorry if the addition of a third horse bothers anyone. For practical reasons I needed a third horse since we know have Boromir riding along too. :)

Bee-- Thanks! I'm glad you approve of saving Boromir. As for her consequences, she saw them in her mother's mirror a few chapters back (chapter 19?)

Amrawo-- Thanks! I love your constant reviews. Thank you!

childofthekng-- there are still many twists and turns to come. Some involving Haldir too :)

geminitwinz-- hello! Thanks for reviewing!

MarinaWings-- Thank you for such a sweet review!

ElvisLivesAgain-- I agree with everything you said. The ending is something my beta have long fought and worked on, but that is still far away here so everyone will have to wait and see :)


	22. Emergence of White

1Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Tolkien or profit from this (except for my reader reviews). Only the plot twists and OC's are mine. :)

_Recap:_ The fellowship are following after Merry and Pippin. Boromir is alive but depressed over the hold the ring had on him, and they run into the Riders of Rohan meeting Eomer for the first time.

Author's Note:

Chapter 22: Emergence of White

aka: The Tree Infested Forest

Elmarta waited. She wanted to get into the forest because at the moment it was more soothing than the burning pile of dead orc flesh. Actually, anything would be more soothing than the burning flesh, and forests were her natural home away from home.

"A hobbit lay here," she heard Aragorn say. Immediately, Elmarta's mood picked up. They all followed Aragorn as he followed the trail of the hobbits into the forest.

"What could have driven them into there?" Gimli asked.

"Afraid of some trees?" Legolas teased.

Elmarta and Legolas were the first to walk into the forest, and were very eager to be once again amongst the trees.

"Orc blood," Gimli declared.

"Did you really have to taste it to determine that?" Elmarta asked.

"Do we have a hope of finding them in here?" Boromir asked.

"Oh ye of little faith," Elmarta said with a laugh.

"At least someone is enjoying this. As for me, I would much rather we left this forest– it is infested with trees," Gimli declared.

They traveled further into the forest. The farther they got into the forest, the more anxious Gimli got.

"This forest is old," Legolas said. "Very old."

"Yes," Elmarta said, and couldn't help but grin. "It is even older than I am."

She could see Boromir do a double take on that.

"It is full of memory and anger," Legolas added.

"What was that?" Boromir asked.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said.

"Gimli! Lower your ax!" Aragorn admonished.

"They have feelings as well, my friend," Legolas explained.

"Talking trees. . ."

"The elves began it," Legolas explained to the perplexed dwarf. "They woke them up and taught them how to speak."

"What could trees have to talk about besides the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli declared.

"You may be surprised, master dwarf. You may be surprised," Elmarta said.

"Aragorn!" Legolas said and called out something in elvish.

"What did he say?" Gimli whispered.

Boromir told him it was the White Wizard. Elmarta was impressed by how quickly he was grasping Sindarin.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn warned. Elmarta grinned. She stood behind the others as they prepared to battle the white wizard.

Luckily, no one was paying her any attention, so she did not draw a weapon.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn declared.

Gandalf stood before them in all the white lights of Valinor. Elmarta and Legolas bowed before the Istari. Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli were dumbfounded.

"But you fell?" Aragorn cried out.

"Yes. Through fire, and water," Gandalf said. He recalled his battle with the Balrog and how he was sent back to finish the task set before him.

Boromir was enthralled with the story, like all of them. But then he noticed that while they all seemed to be in shock over Gandalf's tale, the only person that didn't seem shock was Elmarta. _Well, if she knew he wasn't dead, she wouldn't be shocked _he decided, but he saw that her reaction to how he fell through fire and water seemed to disturb her. He caught Legolas' eye and decided to talk to Legolas later.

"I am Gandalf the White," he told them.

"Well, my mother would certainly be happy now," Elmarta said. She knew Galadriel had long thought Gandalf more trustworthy than Saruman.

"Come, for we have much left to do," Gandalf said and he led them out of Fangorn.

"But what about Merry and Pippin?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf stopped and for the first time really looked at Boromir. "Merry and Pippin have their own task ahead of them." Before Gandalf turned around again, he looked at Elmarta with a look that had both pity and despair.

"We must now travel to Edoras," Gandalf declared.

"Edoras? We hear it goes ill with the king," Aragorn told Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easy to cure."

"That is a long distance to travel, and now we are to leave the poor hobbits in the dark, dank, tree-infested Forest?" Gimli grumbled. Fangorn started to rumble and moan. "Oh, I mean, charming, wonderfully charming forest?"

Gandalf chided Gimli. "Don't fret master dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. Safer than you are soon to be. And now, the Ents are going to wake up and find they are strong. Something that has not happened since the eldar days." They found their way out of the forest and were amazed when Gandalf called Shadowfax.

"That is one of the Maeras!" Legolas cried.

Gimli came up to Elmarta. "Would you prefer to ride with Legolas?" he asked.

"For now, but later I shall need to ride with Boromir," she said.

"Why would that be?" Boromir asked her.

"I need you to do something for me when we arrive in Edoras," she explained.

He looked confused but said no more. They rode swiftly and made camp for the night close to Edoras.

When they had made camp, Gimli was collecting firewood and Boromir drew Legolas out of Elmarta's hearing range. She was too lost in thought over her new-found fate and deciding on what to do the next day to care at the moment, though. She also watched as Gandalf and Aragorn talked strategy and discussed Sauron and Saruman.

The next morning they rode into Rohan and Elmarta did ride with Boromir.

As they approached the gate to the fortress, Gandalf turned to Elmarta. "If you are thinking of what I think you are, he is beyond the help of even the skills of your kin."

"Do you caution me against trying?" Elmarta asked.

"I am cautioning you because for each one your fate will increase." Gandalf said.

Elmarta nodded. "I thought as much." Indeed, it was all she could think about last night. Even Legolas could sense the turmoil of her thoughts although he did not know what they were about.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's note: _Thanks to all the reviews! The most I've gotten for one chapter so far!

Elenwyn-- Thanks Ellie! I love it when you review. TTYL in the JC.

wooojohnny.d -- Thanks!

ElvisLivesAgain-- I am so glad you don't think of her as a mary sue. I try not to write her as such. OH! And my Beta wants me to tell you that Gone with the Wind is her favorite! She loves the movie and the book.

amrawo-- Thanks:)

MarinaWings-- I adore your review! I am glad you like the romantic Boromir! I can't wait to bring in Eomer :) I love Eomer in this too. I am so glad you like the romantic twists and turns.

Childofthekng-- Thanks! As for Elmarta, we will all have to wait and see. I now have one vote for her to die and one to live :)

Geminitwinz-- thanks!


	23. A Parting Son

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Tolkien or profit from this (except for my reader reviews). Only the plot twists and OC's are mine. :)

_Recap:_ Gandalf is reunited with half of the fellowship, and Boromir and Legolas are now a little (well, a little _more_) suspicious of Elmarta after listening to his story. They travel to Edoras.

_As they approached the gate to the fortress, Gandalf turned to Elmarta. "If you are thinking of what I think you are, he is beyond the help of even the skills of your kin."  
_"_Do you caution me against trying?" Elmarta asked.  
_"_I am cautioning you because for each one your fate will increase," Gandalf said.  
Elmarta nodded. "I thought as much."_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 23: A Parting Son**

As they entered the keep, Elmarta directed Boromir to travel to the side away from the front entrance.

"What is it you are doing?" He asked puzzled.

"They must not know of our presence yet. They must not know about you or I, at least, not yet," was all she would say.

Instead, as soon as a stable lad came to brush down their horse, she led Boromir in through the kitchen entrance. Needless to say the kitchen staff was surprised by their arrival, but scurried out of their way.

"What is it exactly you wish for me to do?" He asked curiously.

"For the most part, you have done it already. But you may have to bar the door in a moment," she said. She led them to a room and quickly opened the door, pulling Boromir in with her.

"Who are you?" A voice called out. Elmarta turned.

"Lady Eowyn, you are needed in the Great Hall to tend to your uncle," Elmarta said. Eowyn shot them a look but went to see to her uncle's comfort.

"That was Eowyn?" Boromir asked. "And who, . . ." but Boromir stopped when he saw the bed. "Is that Theodred, the king's son?" He asked, shocked.

Elmarta nodded. Boromir mumbled something, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Theodrid, Im Elmarta. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad," she said to Theodred and saw how he saw her, surrounded by white light.

"You will soon be at peace, brave prince," she said soothingly.

"You are the one my sister went to." She could read his thoughts.

"Your sister is well, and will be much distressed that she could not be here to say goodbye. She loves you very much," Elmarta said reassuringly.

"I know that, I have seen her," he thought. Elmarta was shocked by this information. "In a dream, she came to me and we had our partings."

Boromir watched Elmarta sit and lean over the body of the prince, and was surprised to see a tear run down her cheek.

"I will not be . . . I can not wait much longer, princess. What is it you wish to achieve?"

"It is not for myself, but for your father. A father should be able to say goodbye to his son," Elmarta said. "I will not tarry."

Boromir was startled when she suddenly jumped up. "Come, we must fetch the king." She reached the door and turned around, "better yet, you stay here in case someone tries to come in and take his body."

"But he has passed on, Elmarta," Boromir said gently.

"He has one final goodbye before he leaves this land, and I will make sure he gets a chance to say it," Elmarta said stubbornly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Where is my son?" Theoden asked. He could see no one wanted to step forward and say anything.

"I will take him to you, my lord," Theoden heard a voice call out. He was not the only one who was startled by her voice. He looked up and saw a she-elf he had not noticed before standing at the top of the stairs next to the other elf and Eowyn.

He made quick up the steps, Eowyn at his side. "Uncle, I must caution you, your son has fallen in battle, I am afraid . . ."

"Come, there isn't much time," the she-elf said, and led him down one of his halls to a room. He walked past another person in the room but took no notice of him. His only focus was on his son lying as still as death.

"Your father is here, Prince. Forgive me for keeping you from your rest," Elmarta said

"Tell him that I am sorry to leave him, and that I can hear him now for me," Theodred asked.

"My son, my dear son," Theoden said as he sank next to the body of Theodred. "What has happened, I have now lost all of my children. . . Theodred, son, words can not express the sorrow I have knowing I may have prevented it had I been a better king, a stronger person, a . . .better father. For now I have lost both my children," Theoden said, and watched as the last breath left Theodred's body.

Eowyn could be heard in the background.

"My lord, your son was with you till the last. He wanted you to know he knew of your love and was strong until the end," Elmarta whispered.

Theoden looked up and noticed for the first time the others in the room. "Who are you and how can you know my son?" He asked. He only half heard her explain that she knew his children. He watched people prepare his son's body for burial. Elmarta stepped back and decided they could speak at a later time.

Legolas came up behind her. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"Giving a father a chance to say goodbye to his son," Elmarta said. Legolas could see unshed tears in her eyes. "He . . .he spoke to me before he passed."

"Melethril," he said as he held her.

After Theodred's funeral, the fellowship was gathered in the Great Hall when Gandalf and Theoden entered with two young children.

The children told their story and kept asking about their mother.

"They had no warning!" Eowyn said.

Legolas watched as Elmarta went up to the children and sat with them. She seemed oblivious to the going ons around them. She was whispering with the children and soon the three of them looked as if they were sharing secrets.

"We will make for Helms Deep," Theoden decided and left with Gamling to make preparations.

"Are you married?" Eowyn asked Elmarta.

Elmarta laughed. "No, I am not. I fear I shall never have children of my own."

"How can that be? You are wonderful with them."

"I guess I can relate to them. Feeling alone and scared," Elmarta said. Eowyn was puzzled by what this beautiful Elf could mean. How could an elf ever feel alone or scared didn't make sense to her.

"I must hurry," Eowyn said and left to check on things.

"I will ask what she did not," Legolas said coming up behind her. "How can you relate to them?" he asked as they walked towards the stables.

"I see what I felt like on earth. Alone, unsure of who I was, where I came from. It was frightening. I didn't know if I was this person they called me, this Alfreda, who my parents were, . . .I knew nothing about myself."

Legolas nodded. "And you still survived, though," he pointed out.

"Yes, thanks to you and Harry Potter," Elmarta said with a laugh.

"You said you did not remember me," he reminded her. "And who is this Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Ah, Melethron. Jealousy does not suit you," she teased and walked into the stables laughing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Organized commotion reigned as the soldiers made ready to leave for Helms Deep.

"You go with the men?" Eowyn asked Elmarta. The two of them had talked off and on for the past few days. Elmarta enjoyed Eowyn's company.

"Yes, I do," Elmarta said.

Eowyn sighed. "I wish I could have an opportunity to fight like you. Things must be different with your kind."

"No, not really. I am . . .different, I guess you could say," Elmarta said. "And do not be so eager to fight, Eowyn."

"I want to prove my own valor, is that so wrong?" Eowyn asked. Eowyn couldn't help but be honest with this elf. She felt like she could be completely open with her.

Elmarta smiled. "No, it is not wrong, just the wrong era. Be patient, Eowyn. I know you will have a chance to prove to all these men what women can do."

Eowyn looked happier. "Aragorn was not as understanding, although he is a wonderful man. Kingly, and handsome," Eowyn confessed.

Elmarta tried not to sigh. "Yes, Aragorn is a wonderful man. Many admire him, I'm sure."

"I think I may more than admire him," Eowyn confessed. Elmarta felt like a teenager on earth again and couldn't help but think all that was missing was a bunch of chocolate and they could sit around in their pajama's talking about boys.

"I must hurry. Keep hope, Eowyn," Elmarta said, "I think that you will get a surprise visit while we are away. A good surprise," she clarified when she saw the questioning look Eowyn was giving her. "Just be patient, and you will be rewarded, starting with the long overdue return of a dear person," and with a wave, she joined the rest of the fellowship.

"You still have not told her about her cousin being in Lorien?" Legolas asked as they rode out with the rest of the fellowship and soldiers.

Elmarta shook her head. "No, everything will be revealed in its own time," she explained.

* * *

_Author's Note: huge thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, and all who review this one : )_


	24. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Tolkien or profit from this (except for my reader reviews). Only the plot twists and OC's are mine. :)

_Recap:_ Elmarta gives Theodred a little more time to give Theoden a chance to say goodbye (despite Gandalf's warning). She and Eowyn are fast becoming friends, and now the fellowship is leaving for Helms Deep with the Rohirran Soldiers (Eowyn is not there– this is a combination of the book version and the movie version).

* * *

**Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm**

They traveled on to Helms Deep. Elmarta was the most cheerful of everyone.

"What makes you so happy, Melethril?" Legolas asked as they both scouted ahead.

"More like relieved, is all," she said.

"All goes according to your story?" he whispered.

"Not exactly," Elmarta said and glanced at Boromir out of the corner of her eye, "but all goes well, would you not agree, Melethron?"

Legolas thought about it for a moment. "I suppose, we are very lucky. We are all well, well, at least as far as we know. Even we can not see as far as Frodo, as I keep telling Gimli," he said which made Elmarta laughed.

"Perhaps, but . . ." She was cut off all of a sudden. _No, no no! This isn't suppose to happen! _She thought. Wargs were charging at them. Behind them, they heard the scream of one of the Rohirrim scouts.

"What is it?" Aragorn called out.

"Scouts, warg attacks," Legolas called out. He and Elmarta aimed and started shooting at the oncoming attack as the Rohirrim charged forward.

Elmarta heard her horse approach and pulled herself up. More wild-west style than Peter Jackson, but it would do.

As quickly as the battle had begun, it ended as quickly. Elmarta looked and saw that Boromir was alive. _I will kill him __**personally **__if he dies after all the trouble I went to to save him!_

Boromir caught Elmarta's gaze and gave her a confident, triumphant grin. Then they both heard a shout coming from the cliff edge and turned to see Legolas and Gimli standing there.

"Ugh! Why is this happening? I only saved one person! And I alone was suppose to suffer the consequences, so why are all these changes taking place? Why are we following Peter Jackson's verson?" Elmarta said to no one in particular. Suddenly, she realized that if they were following Peter's movie version, that they would have help from the Elves, and that meant only one thing.

_Why are they doing this? Who decided to play out the movie version? Am I being tested? _Elmarta wondered. _Did I anger somebody when I was on earth or something?_

"Where is Aragorn?" Boromir asked Gimli as they approached the cliff. Elmarta walked up to Legolas and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe he is gone," he said.

"He would have passed on some time. Did you think he would live on forever simply because he befriended a few immortals?" Elmarta asked.

Legolas shooked his head. "I knew this day would come, but I thought it would not be for a longer time to come. He was a Numenorian, after all, and destined for great things," Legolas said.

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked all of a sudden stepping back. She could see the hurt and anger flash in his eyes.

"Would you have taken kindly to me saying 'by the way, your friend Aragorn will die soon, so all of this worry over Arwen's choice is irrelevant'?" Elmarta asked. "Do not be so quick to lose hope, Melethron. Remember that in the future," Elmarta cautioned him. They got on their horses and rode on to Helms Deep. "Besides, you do not know if that is truly the fate of Elessar."

He looked at her hopefully and Boromir said, "I hope you are saying what I think you are saying."

They rode on in silence. _Why don't I just say "He pops up in a bit, so don't worry. Our real concern is the fact that an ungodly number of Uruk-ai will be attacking soon"?_ she thought, but she knew it was because she didn't want to risk changing things too drastically. At least, in the movie version, Frodo still destroyed the ring. If everyone knew how things went, then there was the chance that something drastic might happen that would alter the ultimate outcome. And as much as it hurt, she wanted to introduce Legolas to grieve since in the end she would die herself.

_Why why why why why? _Elmarta kept asking herself. "S'il vous plait, Eru. Je ne veut pas mon ami morir, Por qu'est-ce que ces changements faisant? Doit-je decider autre vie?" Elmarta said to herself. (A/N: Please Eru, I don't want my friend to die. Why are these changes happening? Must I choose another life?)

"Have you noticed," Gimli told Legolas and Boromir, "That when she does not wish for us to know what she is thinking, she slips into one of those languages?"

Boromir and Legolas nodded. "There is more to this story than she is letting on," Legolas said.

"Why do you think she is not telling you?" Boromir said.

"She is afraid of changing something, that much she has confessed to me."

"Well, that must mean that something good happens, right?" Gimli said.

"Or something bad is meant to happen," Boromir said.

"Or, she changes the bad from happening and makes something worse happen," Legolas said.

"She seems more distraught over Aragorn's death than Gandalf's, so perhaps that is not meant to be?" Boromir said after a minute of thinking.

Elmarta joined them and traveled the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at Helms Deep shortly after and Theoden began to prepare the others for battle.

The fellowship joined Theoden in the Great Hall. _Come on, Aragorn. Make your dramatic entrance any time now. _

"What shall we do now, my lord?" Gamling asked.

"We are prepared. What can a few thousand Orcs do?" he said. Elmarta tired of this talk. All afternoon they had listened to it.

"If you know something, now would be the time to share," Boromir whispered.

"Why would he listen to me, a woman and an elf, and one he barely knows at that?" She asked. He prodded her though which got Theoden's attention.

"My lord, a few thousand is not so much for the Rohhirim soldiers are valiant. But the host attacking you will be many more than that. Tens of thousands," She warned.

"Now is not the time for riddles. Don't speak non-sense," Theoden said.

"I have not spoken non-sense since I was 50 years old," Elmarta said. "And even then, my friend conned me into the trick (Legolas laughed remembering the story). If you will not heed my warning, then let the folly fall upon your heads," Elmarta said and left. The fellowship followed her out.

"Well, we have much to prepare for," Boromir said.

"You believe me?" she asked.

"The numbers are too large to lie over something like that. If you say tens of thousands, I believe you," Boromir said. "I know you too well to not believe you."

Elmarta gave him a hug. "You were worth it."

They looked at her like she was crazy. Suddenly, a commotion went out in the causeway. Murmurs that Aragorn had returned. The men rushed out to see.

Gimli got to him first. "I'm gonna kill ya, Aragorn. If you ever pull a stunt like that ever again . . . why, you're the luckiest lad ever born, that's for sure," he said.

Aragorn thumped Gimli's shoulder and bumped into Boromir next. "Gave us all quite a scare, you know. Well, almost all," Boromir clarified thinking about Elmarta. "How am I to explain to the Dunedainthat their leader, not to mention, the future king of men, that you died? And by wargs," he teased.

Aragorn laughed. "I'll try to die by a more worthy opponent then," he said. "Where's the king?"

Boromir started walking with him when they ran into Legolas. "Your late," he said. "And filthy." Which caused the three of them to laugh. Legolas handed him the Evenstar.

They went to find the king. Theoden was shocked by his news. "You saw this with your own eyes?" He asked, and Aragorn nodded. "She must have the gift of foresight," Theoden mumbled which made Boromir and Legolas grin. Aragorn was confused.

Theoden led the way out of the hall, followed by the fellowship and Gamling.

"We will put extra guards here and there," Theoden shouted giving more directions. "Not once has this fortress been breeched, and I will not see it so in my lifetime," he said.

Theoden kept bellowing out encouragements to his people. Aragorn was growing impatient and Elmarta, who had just joined them, watched as he called out the king in front of his own people.

"My people's courage hang by a thread," Theoden admonished. Elmarta hoped Aragorn learned something from Theoden at this moment.

"Call for aid," Aragorn volunteered.

"To who? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends," Theoden said.

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said reassuringly.

"Gondor? They have forsaken us at every turn. No, the only Gondorian willing to help us stands beside you. We are alone, my lord Aragorn. I suggest you accept that fact," Theoden said and went off.

"Perhaps I should have gone on to Gondor," Boromir said.

"Believe me, Boromir. Denethor is beyond your help," she said.

"I am just ashamed that my father has abandoned these people. He did not always act as such," Boromir tried to explain.

They followed the other men to the armory and were met with an unpleasant site. Men of all ages were there preparing for battle. _It breaks my heart to see this. Boys, not more than a whisper in time, going to fight. So much worse than in the movie_, Elmarta thought.

She heard an outbreak of voices and turned to see Aragorn and Legolas exchanging heated words. Aragorn yelled something in Sindarin and walked off to think.

_At least it was all in Sindarin and the men did not know what they said. _

Legolas had walked out too. Elmarta walked after Legolas.

"Man le trasta?" She asked. (A/N: What troubles you?)

"What hope do they have of defending themselves?" Legolas said.

"It does seem like the Alamo, but be careful, melethron. You have been hanging around with mortals for to long, I think. Since when have you been so quick to give up on hope?" She asked.

"I was wrong to challenge Aragorn, but it troubles me to see them, some barely more than a half-score of years (teenagers), taking up arms," He said.

"It breaks my heart as well, Legolas. I agree with you, they have a dire circumstance ahead of them. No one would choose to go through with this. But do not give up so quickly. Do not lose hope," she said.

"You are right, I blame the dwarf for my mood," he teased.

"Come my prince. We must get ready," she kissed him and led him back down to the armory even though Elmarta didn't need anything since she had her bow, sword, and the daggers the girls had given her.

She watched as the boys got ready. She picked up Boromir's dagger and was going to hand it to him when a horn was sounded. The clattering of the dagger was heard as she dropped it.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said happily and ran quickly up the stairs with the others following behind him.

"Why Eru, why?" Elmarta asked as she sat on the steps as a tear ran down her cheek. "Why must this happen?"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ _Not as many hits this time :( Drat . . . thanks to all who did!_

_**MarinaWings**-- Thanks! I'm glad I haven't butchered Tolkien's characters :) **ChildoftheKng**-- For each person Elmarta saves, it worsens her fate. It's not necessarily her lifeforce, but there is a trade later on down the road. . .** amrawo**-- Thanks!!!!!!_


	25. Helms Deep

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Tolkien or profit from this (except for my reader reviews). Only the plot twists and OC's are mine. :)

**author's notes:**_ Does anyone know how to put links in my profile or chapters? That would be great! . . . . . . . . . . . . Enjoy!_

_let me know if the chapters should be longer_

Recap While traveling to Helms Deep, Elmarta realizes that they are now following the movie version (because they were attacked by Wargs and Aragorn fell over the cliff). This means that the elves will be coming, and Haldir will die . . .

Chapter 25: Helms Deep

Elmarta made her way to the causeway. The shock and fresh round of hope was evident amongst the soldiers.

"We have come to honor that alliance," she heard Haldir say. She watched as Aragorn hugged a startled Haldir and then Legolas greeted him (in a more elf-like manner).

Boromir also extended his greetings and, to some surprise, Gimli and Haldir nodded to each other. They all turned, expecting to see an excited and happy Elmarta greeting her old friend. Instead, they saw her standing behind the king glaring at Haldir. To their surprise, Haldir was glaring back at her.

"Why is it they always seem angry when they meet?" Boromir asked.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more," Haldir said, more to Elmarta than to Theoden.

Haldir bowed to Elmarta as did the other elves.

"You should not have come," Elmarta reprimanded Haldir in Quenyan so only a handful of elves would understand her.

"It was my choice, like you, I made my choice knowing the consequences," he said.

They just stared angrily at each other.

Elmarta looked out amongst the other elves. . . . her kin. "Rumil, Orophin," she said in acknowledgment.

"What about us, dear aunt?" Elrohir asked.

"Ah, nephews, you are where you are meant to be," Elmarta said sadly.

"We will talk later," Haldir said.

"Do not try to get out of it, Haldir. I will speak to you later, when you are very much alive and can handle my displeasure," she warned.

"Gifts, from your mother and father," Rumil said stepping forward. He had brought both Elmarta and Legolas elvish armory since they did not have any with them upon leaving Lorien. (A/N: John Howe did an awesome drawing of Legolas and Gimli at Helm's Deep; I'll try to put a link up in my profile).

Aragorn stepped forward and started directing the elvish troops. Soon, they were all in places and the waiting game began.

"By the way, Haldir, you might want to count how many you kill," Elmarta said.

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be of any consequence?" he asked. "Especially, considering . . ."

"Fine then. Elrohir, Elladan, please count how many Uruk-hai you kill."

They nodded. "If you wish Aunt," they said.

They watched as the Uruk-hai army approached them. It was clear that the fighting would begin soon. "It is an honor to fight alongside you," she told her army.

"It is an honor to fight alongside you my lady. Min lîn tortho," they said. (A/N: elvish "we are yours to command").

"You do not have to be here with us, lady Elmarta," Haldir said. "You may fight alongside the other fellowship, or with Legolas, if you wish."

"I trust you Haldir with my life, but I want to fight, and die, alongside my kin," she said. _More like my kin will be dying tonight, so how can I be anywhere else? s_he thought. He didn't challenge her. How could he when he made the same decision when he came here?

"Peace between us?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," she said. "Garo chûr an ndagor," she called out to the troops. ("Be prepared for battle").

Aragorn was with the army in the center of the keep while Boromir was with a unit over the causeway on the left side of the keep and Elmarta was with some of the Elvish archers to the right side of the keep.

Elmarta watched as Aragorn gave the signal. "Hado I philinn!" she called and she and the other archers shot into the awaiting army. She could see that the elvish archers had hit their marks but it wasa barely making a dent in the oncoming mass of orcs. They kept a rapid release of arrows flowing from the top of the keep into the army below.

Soon, though, the Uruk-hai progressed onto using ladders. "Iuitho vegyl gîn!" Elmarta shouted giving the order for the elves to switch to longswords.

The fighting continued and Elmarta got so focused she was not paying attention to anything– or anyone– else. _In the zone _Elmarta realized with a chuckle.

Soon, it was evident they were trying to come in through the causeway and Boromir had his hands full.

The night seemed endless. _If we can only keep this up till dawn! Without them trying to blow up the sewer,_ Elmarta thought.

It was over halfway through the night when Elmarta caught a glimpse of the one thing she dreaded. She saw out of the corner of her eye the olympic torch orc rushing to the sewer. (A/N: that's what it always looked like to me and my sisters watching that scene). She was to far to shoot him, and she watched helplessly as the wall exploded. Even their extra precautions did not help.

Elmarta started to panic. Haldir died soon after this. She rushed around looking for Haldir and saw him at the top of the keep.

"Rumil, Orophin, gather up the others and head to the keep," she said. Louder she hollered out the order "Nan Barad!" and saw the others making a retreat. She, meanwhile, was heading back to the top to find Haldir.

Elmarta could hear Aragorn yelling the retreat as she scurried towards Haldir. She saw Legolas and Boromir dragging Gimli and was relieved they were safe. She could see Haldir fighting an orc when one cut him in the arm. He swung around and slew that orc, and Elmarta watched as an orc slipped up behind Haldir completely undetected.

Without thinking, she grabbed the dagger that the girls had given her and threw it at the orc, slicing into his throat cutting his jugular vain. The orc fell down dead before Haldir even realized what was happening.

"What have you done?" He cried out enraged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Oooh, so tempted to cut if off here . . . .my beta wants me too . . .**_

_**An excellent cliffie!**_

_**But I'll be nice ;-) **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made it to the keep as the men were beginning to barricade it. Haldir joined Legolas and the other men as they barricaded the door.

"You should not have done that," Haldir told her as they worked.

"You were not meant to be here at all," she told him. She kept walking back and forth to yell at him as he was helping the others barricade the door.

"You mother showed me her mirror. She showed me what was suppose to happen, and what would happen if you changed it," he said.

"My mother meddles to much," Elmarta said, and accidently slipped into the common tongue causing everyone to gasp.

"I made my choice, Elmarta. You should have let it be," Haldir said, continuing the conversation in Sindarin again.

"And let Khanwen become a widow before her honeymoon is over? You were never meant to come here! Any of you! If you didn't want me to save you, you shouldn't have come. By chosing to come here you forced my hand! What was I suppose to do?" She asked desperately.

"I wanted to die!" Haldir shouted out causing, once again, heads to turn. "It would have saved you."

"No, Gwador, I have already chosen my fate. You just upped the anty," she said, and then realized he didn't understand the poker analogy. "By choosing to come here, you chose to make my fate worse. Can you honestly say that you thought I would let you die?" (Gwador means "Sworn Brother," I'm using it like blood brother).

Haldir sighed. The barricade was finished and they were waiting for Theoden to make a decision.

Haldir and Elmarta just stood glaring at each other. "Lets just let this settle in the past then," Elmarta said finally.

"You expect me to forget what I know will happen?"

Elmarta nodded. "And not speak to anyone about it," she added. "It's a request, Haldir, as my friend."

Haldir looked ready to argue again, but accepted her order. "Khanwen will be overjoyed at my return at least."

"She probably thinks she is a widow right now," Elmarta said.

"Aunt!" Elladan called out and she and Haldir turned to see that the others were mounting horses.

She and Haldir did the same and rode out to the swarm of orcs. Above them, they could see Eomer's army riding down led by Gandalf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the battle, Elmarta joined the rest of the Elves looking for their fallen kin. They had gathered the bodies and made them ready to travel back to Rivendell.

"I will make sure they receive a proper burial," Rumil, who Elmarta put in charge, assured her. She nodded her appreciation. She said a final prayer and goodbye to her fallen kin and when she turned to leave she saw Legolas at her side. He led her away from the carnage. Boromir and Gimli joined them.

"You mean to travel with us?" They asked Haldir

"I will travel with you to Edoras," Haldir said. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I know Khanwen would have traveled with her friends there thinking I am not returning home."

Elmarta nodded. She heard Gimli and Legolas compare how many they killed. (A/N: lets say Legolas killed 46, Gimli 47, and Boromir 44). "Honestly, Legolas, I'm ashamed to say you're an elf," Elrohir said coming up and making Elmarta laugh.

"Lost to a dwarf," Elladan said shaking his head.

"And how many did you and your pointy-ear brother kill them?" Gimli demanded.

"49," they said at the same time. Gimli looked aghast making Legolas laugh.

"Not bad for rookies," Elmarta said. "Er, beginners or less-trained," she explained seeing all of their confused faces. "Did you count?"

"No. It was at least 47, like the dwarf," Haldir said inclining his head towards Gimli. "You?"

"I think I'll decline to say," Elmarta said with a vague smile.

"And why would that be?" Boromir asked. Elmarta just gave him her famous all-knowing-yet-secretive-smile to annoy him.

She walked over and mounted her horse; as she was riding up to join the others Boromir rode up to her. "How many did you kill?" he asked curiously.

Elmarta laughed. "Is it bothering you that much?" Boromir nodded. "53," she said, making Boromir break into laughter.

"I heard that!" Legolas and Haldir shouted making Elmarta laugh as well. She could hear Gimli muttering about loosing to a pointy-eared woman and never going to hear the end of it. They reached the crest at the top of the knoll and looked over the plains.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes:_ Well, here is the end of Two Towers. The Return of the King portion of the story is much longer, don't worry!

ElvisLivesAgain-- I think this one is a bit longer. . . it's not any shorter at least :-)

Childofthekng-- I like Haldir too . . . I just couldn't kill him off. (especially since the elves weren't there in the book)

MarinaWings-- Thanks! I love your constant encouragement! It is fun to write for Boromir since he didn't get to be in any of this. I think I give him more screen time than Legolas sometimes, but I don't think Elmarta minds sharing the spotlight with him either :-)

Amrawo-- thanks!

Geminitwinz-- thanks!


	26. Long Sought Explanations

_I got photo's in my profile! I found an awesome picture by John Howe of Gimli and Legolas at Helm's deep, and another one of a female elvish archer. Hopefully the links work!_

**Disclaimer**: I am in no way affiliated with Tolkien or profit from this (except for my reader reviews). Only the plot twists and OC's are mine. :)

_**Recap**:_ Elmarta realizes that now they are following the movie version. As they are awaiting for the Orcs to arrive at Helms Deep, a troop of elves arrive to help. Elmarta saves Haldir (much to his discontent).

_**Author's Notes**:_ Hmm. . . I have a few more shocking twists up my sleeve, so don't get complacent :-) College is getting frantic right now; I still plan to update once a week, but leave me reviews to keep me alive and motivated!

Chapter 26: Long Sought Explanations

The army left Helms Deep and started back across the plains to Edoras. Gandalf and Theoden held a council and decided that they would go to Isenguard to deal with Sauruman. The fellowship followed Gandalf hoping to find Merry and Pippin along the way.

"It has been far to long since we saw them," Boromir said happily to Elmarta in Sindarin. "I am glad that the battle is over. Soon, mellon nin, we shall be going home if all goes well."

"You are eager to return home?" Elmarta asked. "Your Sindarin is excellent, Boromir. You are an apt pupil."

"Thank you. The four of you were excellent tutors. Far better than the ones I suffered growing up. And yes, of course I long to return home. Are you not eager to return to your home as well? How can you not? It is a wonderful place," Boromir said remembering back to their stay there.

"U-ethelithon," she said softly. (A/N: I will not return) Boromir was shocked.

"How do you know such things?" He asked.

"By the time this war is over, my home will have been attacked 3 times. Those of my kin who are not fighting are leaving for the undying lands. When this is over, I shall join those who left before me," she said vaguely. She spoke the truth, but said it so that Boromir would think she was going to sail away with her kind. She didn't want to worry him that she was planing on going to Valinor the other way, to the Halls of Mandos.

The Company rode on to Isenguard. Legolas, Elmarta, Boromir, Aragorn, Eomer with Gimli, Gandalf, and Theoden (A/N: Haldir, Elrohir, and Elladan stayed with the rest of the army who are camping elsewhere) rode up through the murky waters as Gandalf approached Treebeard.

"Hello my lords and lady!" Merry called out to them from where he and Pippin were sitting. Elmarta couldn't help but laugh. At least this was going according to plan, which meant that, hopefully, Frodo and Sam were too.

"What? Here you are eating . . .and smoking!" Gimli called from behind Eomer.

"What is going on here?" Boromir asked, equally happy to see the hobbits were well.

"Treebeard has taken over Isenguard," Merry said.

Gandalf rode Shadowfax over to the base of Sauruman's tower. He and Wormtongue could be seen from below.

By this time, Elmarta decided just to go with the flow. Now she was in Peter's version and she knew that just as well as the book version.

"Sauruman!" Gandalf cried out.

"Ah, Theoden king. You have long made peace with your enemies, can we not sit down and talk this over?" he asked.

"We will have peace once you have paid for your crimes," Theoden called up.

Elmarta listened to the exchange. It was obvious Sauruman would not give them any information and the longer she sat listening to them, Elmarta got angry, knowing that later the white wizard would escape with his henchmen and pillage and burn the shire.

_I'm already condemned, so why not try to help out Frodo while I can? While I am still alive?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was losing patience with Sauroman and would like nothing better than to just let him rot up there.

"Shoot him and be done with it," Gimli told Legolas.

Before the words died from Gimli's throat, Wormtongue plunged over the tower and fell down into the murky water. An arrow pierced directly into his heart.

Everyone sat there stunned. No one moved for a moment.

Finally, it was Elmarta's voice that broke the silence. "Do your worse Sauruman, but do it without the aid of your cowardly servant," she called up, and then she led her horse away from the tower.

Everyone was stunned. Pippin, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off the body, saw out of the corner of his eye a glow coming from his left. He slid off his horse and went treading through the water to get it.

"Peregrin Took, give that to me," Gandalf said and wrapped it in his cloak.

The others followed after Elmarta and Legolas (who left after her).

"By the Valar, what was that about?" Legolas asked.

"Are you telling me he didn't deserved it?" Elmarta asked.

"You were never one to act like that," Legolas said.

"He was the one who told Sauruman how to destroy the keep. He knew the weakness. Plus, he will continue to act as Sauruman's puppet, and they will bring about even greater evil for the hobbits before this is through."

"Melethril, what is going on?" he asked. Elmarta shook her head. "Not now," she whispered as the others rode up.

"I have no idea why you did such a thing as that, my lady, but your aim was impeccable," Eomer said.

"I missed," Elmarta said lightly, causing the others to look startled. "I was aiming for the white wizard," she said with a laugh.

No body moved.

"I was only joking. Although it would have been better if I did shoot him instead," Elmarta said.

"You confuse me, my lady," Eomer confessed. "Ever since that day on the plains I have yet to understand you."

"Even after all these months she still surprises me," Boromir told him with a grin.

"Surprises are the fruit of life. They keep one feeling young and refresh, even after ages of the earth," Elmarta said.

"We have tarried here long enough," Theoden said, and led them back to the rest of his army.

"What has happened?" Elrohir asked as they rode up.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Boromir asked.

They pointed to Elmarta and Legolas. "Something is wrong between them. They seem more distant," Elrohir said.

Haldir walked up and held Elmarta's reigns as she dismounted. "What did you do?" He asked wearily.

"Why do you think I did anything?" She asked.

Haldir just stared at her. Elmarta shrugged. "Let them explain, it will be more exciting hearing it from them," she said.

Elmarta went looking for Legolas. "Melethron," she called out.

"I am tired of you keeping this from me," Legolas said.

Elmarta sighed. "You are not the only one who does not know. Not even Khanwen, Lothiriel, and Theodwyn know everything."

"Like why you went to that Earth in the first place," he said. Elmarta nodded. "So?" he asked.

"You want to talk about it here?" She asked but she could tell by Legolas' stance that he wasn't going anywhere until Elmarta told him. She matched his posturing. "You want the truth? I angered the Valar and now I am being tested, probably failing miserably too," Elmarta said.

Legolas's arms fell to his sides. "What?" he asked. "How could you have angered the Valar?" he asked surprised.

"What did you expect me to say?" She asked. Legolas shrugged. "Not that," he said.

There was a pause for a long time. "What did you do that could have angered the valar?" he asked finally.

"I challenged them," she admitted.

"Melethril . . ." Legolas said softly. He was sorry for her. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't something that I did, more like something I said," Elmarta paused before continuing. "You know that the Noldorin were banished for their defiance of the Valar . . ."

"For leaving Valinor and returning to Middle Earth," Legolas said.

Elmarta nodded. "Then the kinslaying happened. My mother was not apart of that, and yet for following her brothers and wishing to find her own place in Middle Earth she was forbidden to return to Valinor. My father knew this and yet he was willing to stay here, on Middle Earth, with my mother even now when our time is ending. I watched as my uncles were killed and passed on to Valinor. Even Glorfindel was forgiven for his acts by the Valar. They even re-incarnated him on Middle earth. I was angry that they would not even test my mother. For an age now she has been battling Saurun on her own. She has protected the people of Lorien. She wasn't even a part of the Kinslaying, and they would not test her or restore her grace. I was angry and spoke out against the Valar," Elmarta confessed.

"She has passed her test now, you told me," he said.

"Yes, after I returned, so it was worth the entire challenge," Elmarta declared.

"The others do not know this?" He asked.

Elmarta shook her head. "Khanwen refused to let me go by myself. The other two were chosen to accompany me. They don't know why, although by now they will probably have their suspicions."

"There is more to this?" Legolas asked with a grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Elmarta asked.

"Because you confided in me first, it is a selfish reason," he admitted. "You are being tested you said?" He asked, his tone serious again. Elmarta nodded. "When?"

"Why?"

"I want to help you," he said.

Elmarta shook her head. "I must do this alone. Not even the girls know I am being tested."

"When is this test, though?" he asked.

"Now."

Legolas practically jumped. "You are being tested now? And . . . what if you fail?" he asked.

"I don't think it is a matter of passing or failing. I think it is more that my outcome will . . .if I am forgiven when it is over, I may find peace in the undying lands."

"Melethril," Legolas said softly. "I will remain here with you."

"That is easy to say now, for you do not know the calling of the sea. Not yet, at least."

"I will go wherever you go," he said firmly.

Elmarta laughed. "I will hold you to that," she said.

They stayed there together for awhile before they rejoined the others. Haldir gave them a knowing look. "Does Haldir know about this test?" Legolas whispered. Elmarta shook her head.

"No. He knows what I am doing, just not why I am doing it."

"And he disagreed, that is why you were arguing earlier," Legolas said. Elmarta nodded.

"I have more questions, but we have time for that later," Legolas said. "Your nephews are worrying about you," he said, and indeed, Elrohir and Elladan looked confused as they talked with Haldir, Boromir, and Eomer.

"That does not sound like Elmarta," Elrohir said.

"Nay, Aunt was not like that . . .before," Elladan said.

Haldir just said nothing as he watched Elmarta approach them. "You certainly seem to take matters into your hands lately," he said.

"So they told you about Wormtongue did they?" She said. She grabbed some of the food Boromir offered her. "Ah, imagine your reactions if I killed Sauruman!" she joked.

Legolas quickly changed the subject for her. She gave him a grateful smile.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Author's Notes: _Well, another chapter done! I'm not sure on the reaction to this chapter, but my beta insisted I keep it. Like I said in my AN way at the top, there is still one _major_ plot twist coming up! (wink, wink!) And Lothiriel and Eomer meet coming up in the next chapter. :-)

MarinaWings-- I am glad I am not boring you yet! Thanks for all your constant reviews!

Childofthekng-- as a reader, I _hate_ cliffhangers, but as an author, I _love _them. I try not to leave to many cliffies in my stories, but there are a few that will be to irresistible to resist. Thank you for all your constant reviews!


	27. Butting Heads

_Disclaimer_: Don't own it or profit from it. Only Elmarta and OC's and plot twists (more coming!) are mine

_Recap_: The fellowship reunited with Merry and Pippin; while failing to get information from Sauruman, Elmarta shot (and killed) Wormtongue. Elmarta finally confessed to Legolas that all of this (going to earth, etc) was because she challenged the Valor and is now being tested.

_Author's Note_: Eomer!!! I love this chapter. I tried to make it longer too. More plot twists to come . . . I put some links in my profile to some cool pictures, too.

Chapter 27: Butting Heads

They rode hard for the men were eager to return home. They reached Edoras the next afternoon.

They rode up to the hall and Eowyn came out to greet them. "My lords! You have returned!" she said cheerfully. "And I have such wondrous news."

Eomer went up and hugged his sister. "Seeing you is good enough for me," he teased.

"Oh brother, this is much better!" she said happily. She led them into the hall. Already the women were preparing for a grand feast.

"How could you know we would return today? Why are you preparing a feast?" Theoden asked.

"We are celebrating a return, but not yours. Well, we will now. Tonight will be a most joyous occasion!" Eowyn declared. Eomer gave his sister a look.

"Why?" Eomer asked.

"Father?" A voice called out from the entrance behind them. Theoden paled. He turned around and Elmarta thought he was expecting to look at a ghost.

There in the doorway stood Theodwyn with Lothiriel and Khanwen on either side of her.

"Theodwyn?" Theoden asked quietly. Theodwyn started walking towards her father slowly. Elmarta noticed that all 3 girls were dressed for mourning.

Theodwyn got within arms reach of her father. "I have returned, father," she said softly. Elmarta wanted to hug the girl, she looked so frightened. Then again, Theoden also looked like he was both horror-struck and angry. A look not many could pull off.

"Theodwyn? Are you real or an apparition my mind has conjured in my grief?" Theoden asked.

"I am real, father," she said. And then Theodwyn started to cry as her father reached out and pulled her close.

"I never thought I would find you again. I searched everywhere for you. Where have you been? Are you alright? Have you . . .have you heard your brother is dead?" he asked.

Theodwyn nodded. Tears were streaming down her face. "Yes, I knew before I arrived back," she said. "I have spent the past years with the Lorien Elves," she said.

"She has been with me, my lord," Elmarta spoke up.

"Why did you not tell me before?" he asked.

"A choice in judgement on my part that I beg you forgive me of, my lord. Theodwyn and Lothiriel were both called to my services seven years ago," Elmarta explained.

"By who? Who would call my daughter to you and for what purpose?" Theoden asked both angry and confused.

"Please, father, let us go somewhere where we may speak quietly. I will explain everything," Theodwyn said. Theoden looked down at his daughter. He ordered everyone out of the hall except for the fellowship, the other two girls, Eomer and Eowyn.

"Now, what has been going on?" he asked.

"Seven years ago, on the eve you told me of my betrothal to Boromir," Theodwyn said and looked at Boromir when she said his name, and he gave her a reassuring smile, "I went to bed that night, and felt someone calling out to me. It seemed they could tell my . . . distress over the news, and called out to my adventurous side, giving me the opportunity to do something important in my life while I still could. I left that evening, not sure of where I was going."

"I met Lothiriel the next day. We discovered we had both received this calling. We were soon met by an elf named Haldir, who led us to Lorien," Theodwyn looked to Khanwen, who looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "We arrived and were taken to the presence of the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. We were chosen to be companions to their daughter, Elmarta, as she went on a journey."

"We returned to Lorien this past year and waited until the battle of Helms Deep was over to return," she finished.

"Why did you not tell me of this?" he asked Elmarta.

"At first it was because I did not want to take any chance that Sauruman would find out this information. Then, after Helms Deep, everyone was worn and eager to return home and I knew she would be here," Elmarta explained. "In my defense, I did announce her impending arrival to your niece and nephew," Elmarta said nodding towards Eowyn and Eomer.

Theoden just stood quietly for a moment. Finally, he said softly, "I wish you could have been able to say goodbye to your brother."

"I did. I spoke with Theodred in a dream before his passing," Theodwyn said.

Theoden pulled open a door and called for a servant. "Make sure all the preparations are ready for this evening. We feast tonight!" He called out.

Theodwyn rushed up to Boromir and hugged him. "I am so glad to see you are well!" she cried out. "I was afraid I would not see you again."

Boromir laughed. "I am not so easy to get rid of."

Theodwyn stepped back. "Do not boast!" she cried out. Boromir looked startled. Elmarta watched as Boromir led her off to go talk.

Lothiriel came up to her and hugged her. "Alena, thank you so much for saving him," she whispered in German. "I was not sure if it was possible to save him."

Elmarta nodded. "I promised Theodwyn," she said. "You met Eowyn?" She said. Khanwen and Eowyn joined them.

Lothiriel and Eowyn nodded. "I was so surprised to see them. I had always hoped Theodwyn would return, but I never imagined it would be with another elf and Theodred's betrothal."

Eomer overheard that part and his head snapped to them.

"Perhaps I should make the introductions," Eowyn said. "Brother! Come over here. Eomer, this is Khanwen of Lorien, and this is Lady Lothiriel of Dol Armoth. She was betrothed to Theodred," she added.

"I am sorry you did not get the chance to know him," Eomer said with a bow.

"Theodwyn has told me a great deal about him. She loved her brother dearly," Lothiriel said.

"Yet she, and you, left," Eomer snapped. Eowyn was startled by her brother's behavior. She tried to reprimand him, but nobody paid attention.

"Yes, I did. And that is all you shall know of the matter, my lord, for I shall never feel the need to explain further to you such matters," Lothiriel said angrily. Eomer gave a bow and left.

"And to think I marry that man!" Lothiriel said. Eowyn jumped. "What?" Eowyn asked.

"Never mind," Lothiriel said.

Elmarta started laughing hard. "He is just attracted to you Liesel, and doesn't know how to react. You were betrothed to his cousin, so he still thinks of you as off limits," Elmarta said.

"How do you know that?" Lothiriel asked. "Never mind. . . I don't want to know."

By this time, Khanwen was laughing with Elmarta. "I suppose it would be because she has some of the talent like her mother."

"Even so, I do not need to read what is in his head or heart. It is plain to anyone that he is fighting a losing battle," Elmarta said. "Ah, love at first sight! It is so romantic!"

Lothiriel was pointedly ignoring them.

Eowyn decided not to ask what that was all about.

Elmarta and Khanwen walked out of the hall. "Why did you come?" Elmarta asked.

"Liesel and Theresa were coming, and I could not bear to be in Lorien alone. I have decided to stay with them until this is over. Liesel and Theresa suggested that I join the rest of Lorien and leave for the undying lands, but I am not ready to part yet. I will wait for you, Elmarta. You are the only family I have left here, besides Liesel and Theresa," Khanwen said sadly.

"One would think you would wait for your husband," Haldir said stepping behind them.

Khanwen looked like she just saw a ghost. "Melethron?" she asked. "But . . .how?"

"Blame your friend," he said and nodded towards Elmarta.

"I should have known when I saw Boromir you wouldn't let Haldir die, but I didn't see him . . ." Khanwen said. Then, forgetting propriety, she rushed into Haldir's arms.

"You ever do something like that again, and I will hunt you down in the Halls of Mandos, by the Valar," she threatened. Haldir laughed.

"I do not doubt it," he said. Elmarta left the two of them alone.

Elmarta reached the room Eowyn had given her. Khanwen had brought a gown from Galadriel for her. Tears came to Elmarta's eyes when she saw something from home. Elmarta ran her hands over the sleeves. _My last token from home _she told herself. Voices from other guests stirred her from her thoughts as she got ready for the feast.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" Theoden called out in the hall. "We have been victorious, and we have been blessed with the healthy return of my daughter," he said happily. The hall erupted into applause. Theodwyn, Elmarta noticed, looked lovely sitting by her father. She wore a dress that was made by the elves but done in a Rohirran fashion.

"And let it be known tonight that Boromir, son of Denethor, has asked, although unnecessarily, for my daughter's hand. May their union be blessed and happy," he called out. Everyone drank a toast to the couple.

"So that is what Boromir was doing in Theoden's office," Lothiriel said. She, Elmarta, Khanwen, and Haldir were seated together at a table with Theodwyn, Theoden, Eowyn, and Eomer for the feast.

Soon, though, the hobbits were making merry (A/N: no pun intended) and entertaining the hall with rounds of drinking songs.

"Two of them married, or close to married," Lothiriel told Elmarta. "We are the only bachelorettes, Elmarta!" Lothiriel joked. "We should make the most of it!"

"Does that mean you do not wish to get married?" Eomer asked as he took a sip from his goblet. It was the first time Eomer had spoken to Lothiriel during the feast. Everyone at the head table had noticed that Eomer and Lothiriel had gone out of their way not to talk to each other. Theodwyn and Elmarta exchanged looks and smiled.

"No, indeed. I do wish to get married and have a family of my own. In fact, I know to whom I shall wed," Lothiriel teased, which caused the girls, and Haldir, to laugh. (A/N: he knows because Khanwen has shared with him the fact Lothiriel would marry Eomer)

"Then I wish you well on it," Eomer said, causing the girls to laugh even harder.

After the food there was entertainment, and, of course, drinking. Elmarta saw Gimli drag Legolas off to a corner with Eomer, Boromir, and some other Rohirrimand she bit back a laugh.

Eowyn called out to her and she joined Eowyn, Theodwyn, and Khanwen. They were chatting by the fire and were joined off and on by various soldiers, including Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir. Elmarta watched as Lothiriel and Eomer were holding their own conversation. Elmarta was glad to see that tempers were flaring but overall things were progressing nicely and that no blood was being shed.

"They look cozy," Khanwen said, as she, too, watched the couple.

"It would be good for my brother to find a good girl," Eowyn said. In the two days since the girls arrived, she found that she liked them all. Plus, if Lothiriel was good friends with her cousin Theodwyn, then Eowyn knew that she would be good for her brother.

Soon, the feast died away as more and more people reached their maximum capacity (and beyond) of alcohol.

Khanwen, Lothiriel, and Theodwyn found Haldir with Elladan and Elrohir outside. They were soon joined by Eomer and Boromir.

"What is the matter?" Eomer asked as he joined them. Something about the elves was unsettling at the moment. He knew something had them unnerved, and that made him unnerved.

"The eye of Sauron is ever watchful, but it is drawn to this location," Haldir said.

"The eye is watching us here?" Boromir asked.

"Good," the girls said at the same time.

"How in middle-earth is that good?" Haldir asked. The girls ignored his question.

"Do you get the feeling that they know more than they are letting on?" Eomer asked Boromir. In his conversation with Lothiriel that evening, he had that impression the entire time. It aggravated him to no end. Boromir laughed. "They do. I'll explain later, after I ask Theodwyn something," he said. "Don't feel bad. We are all in the dark here over what it is these girls know."

Eomer nodded.

Meanwhile, Legolas was standing on the ledge above them. Aragorn, who couldn't sleep, joined him.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked. Elmarta watched as he walked right past where she was hiding in the shadows.

"The eye is ever watchful, and is keeping its sight on us," Legolas explained. Suddenly, Legolas, Elmarta, and the elves below them, all jumped as the eye started to pulse and glare right at them. "He is here!" Legolas declared. They rushed past her.

"Start in the sleeping quarters," Elmarta said as they rushed past. She knew it would take them longer if they had to search every room along the way, and it was important to get to Pippin as quickly as possible.

Elmarta walked to the edge and looked down upon her friends. Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir, and Khanwen sensed when the eye changed. Boromir asked what was going on and Khanwen explained that Saurun's eye was now with them.

"You don't seem surprised," Eomer told Theodwyn and Lothiriel. They just shrugged. They heard Elmarta above them.

"Ça va?" Lothiriel called up. (A/N: alright?)

"Ça va!" Elmarta hollered down. (A/N: alright.) She laughed because it was clear that all the men were puzzled and that Eomer was not use to being perplexed– and clearly didn't like it.

"Bonne nuit. Je voudrais dormir maintenant," She called down and gave a wave. (A/N: good night! I want to sleep now).

"Shi . . .what if Pip tells him about us?" Theodwyn said suddenly.

Khanwen and Lothiriel jumped at her suggestion. "But, surely he knows that Elmarta is traveling with the fellowship by now, right?"

"But, what if . . .what if he finds out _everyone_ who is traveling with the fellowship right now!" Lothiriel called out. (A/N: Don't want him to know Boromir is alive & telling Denethor).

"Is that bad?" Eomer asked but the girls had already turned around and headed to the keep as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Now what?" Haldir said. He watched them run in.

"This happens a lot?" Eomer asked.

"They know more than they let on," Haldir said. Eomer heard him say something to Boromir in Elvish which caused Boromir to grin. (A/N: Haldir confirmed Boromir's suspicions about Eomer and Lothiriel).

"You heard how they traveled with Elmarta for the past seven years?" Boromir asked. Eomer nodded. "They went to another realm. Another place and there they learned about the war, this war, before it even started here," Boromir explained.

Eomer thought Boromir had to much ale. "Clearly your head is not clear right now," he said.

"It is true. I was there when they left middle earth," Haldir said.

"And we, along with Legolas and Aragorn, were there when the returned," Elrohir said.

"But, that is impossible," Eomer said. Now he wished he had less ale because his head was throbbing with this ludicrous tale.

"You can ask Legolas. I think he knows more about this than the rest of us. Elmarta has confided more to him than to any of us," Haldir said.

"Why would they need to know about this war? You're saying that they know the future?" He asked.

The other four nodded their heads.

Eomer decided what he needed was actually more ale, and then to find his cot.

"What use would that be to them?" He asked. The others shrugged.

"Ask Lothiriel if you wish," Boromir said with a grin. "I mean, how else would it be she would know who it is she is going to marry for certain?"

Eomer paused at that. He didn't like the idea of her marrying someone, at least, not someone who wasn't him. Then he realized his train of thought.

"She doesn't have to marry someone just because it was told to her in some other weird realm," Eomer decided. Boromir had to stiffle a laugh. Even Haldir looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at that statement.

"You should tell her that, I am sure she would be glad to hear it," Haldir said nonchalantly.

"No, I am not going to speak to her about it until she tells me this herself," Eomer decided.

"It is not something that is easy to talk about for them. It is not a happy time for them," Haldir said seriously.

"Why is that?" Eomer asked.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a voice call out, "I can answer that."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ChildoftheKng-- Thank you! Feedback is awesome for a writer. I love it :-)

Amrawo-- Thank you!!!!

ElvisLivesAgain-- sorry if it was to mushy. I have to give some time to their relationship (but I try not to make it the center of the story). I don't play a sport in College. I use to, but now I am very much into the academic side of it.

MarinaWings-- Thank you! I love bringing up the romance between Legolas and Elmarta. It isn't the center of the story, but it is important. And I adore Boromir! I think she looks at Boromir like a (really) younger brother, and he thinks of himself as an older brother. I love writing them :-)


	28. twist of fate

_Disclaimer_: Don't own it or profit from it. Only Elmarta and OC's and plot twists are mine

_Recap_: Everyone arrives back at Edoras and find that Theodwyn has returned home and Khanwen and Lothiriel have joined her. Boromir and Theodwyn are officially engaged and there is Lothiriel and Eomer's heated attraction (much to the amusement of their friends). As the eye of Sauron is drawn towards Edoras, Eomer confronts Lothiriel about Boromir and Haldir's revolations,

_Author's Note_: Alright, the major plot twist I have been hinting at! Sorry it took so long to update. School is . . . well, school. I'll try to update regularly, but the next 3 weeks are going to be crazy.

Chapter 28: Twist of Fate

They turned to see Lothiriel standing there. It was hard to read her expression-which was something Eomer really wanted to see. Was she angry or upset? Then he realized his line of thinking (again) and wondered why he was caring.

"I hope everything is working out for you," Boromir said. "Is everything working out the way it should?"

"Boromir, the fellowship will be meeting in the great hall as soon as they wake Pippin up so you might want to be there. Oh, yes, and Eomer is suppose to be there as well. Khanwen is helping Theodwyn with something and then she will be looking for you Haldir, I am sure. She needs to tell you of her decision," Lothiriel said.

Haldir nodded and with an encouraging look to Eomer went in search of Khanwen. Elrohir and Elladan were joking in Sindarin with Boromir when they left. Eomer decided he should learn the language if he was going to be with them for any length of time, especially if they continued to give him that creepy, all-knowing-yet-secretive look.

"If you'll excuse me, my lord," Lothiriel said and turned to leave.

"Lady Lothiriel," he called out. He waited until she turned around. "Is what they said true?"

"I did not hear the whole conversation, but it sounded like they told you the true nature of

our being gone," Lothiriel said and Eomer nodded. "Then yes, what they said was true."

"So you know the future?" he asked. She nodded. For a moment they just stood there looking at each other not knowing what to say. Finally, Lothiriel turned to leave again.

"If I ask you about it, will you tell me about it Lady Lothiriel?" Eomer asked as she was leaving.

"I will tell you what I can, Lord Eomer," she said.

"Just call me Eomer," he said with a grin.

"Alright, Eomer, but not tonight. There is much excitement already for the evening, and you are needed in the great hall, as I said earlier," Lothiriel said, and a moment later, a page stood on the steps saying that the King wanted Eomer in the Hall immediately. Eomer gave Lothiriel, who looked smug, a look and went to the hall.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. He may be a fool, but he is an honest fool," Gandalf said.

"Gondor must be warned!" Boromir declared. "I will go to warn them."

"NO!" Elmarta, Khanwen, Lothiriel, and Theodwyn all yelled (making quite a few people jump).

"Then who shall warn my people?" Boromir asked.

"I will," Aragorn decided.

"No," Gandalf told him cutting off the girls protest again. "You must come by a different way," he told him. "I will travel to Gondor and warn them myself. Although I will not be going alone, am I correct?" He said with a glint of humor in his eyes. The four girls heaved a sigh of relief.

With the decision made, action was immediate. Gandalf, with Pippin at his side, went to the stables to get Shadowfax. The others walked with him to the stables.

"This is one thing I must ask of you," Elmarta said as Gandalf pulled Pippin up behind him. "Whatever blunders you make, Pippin, do not tell Denethor that Boromir is alive. He _must _think Boromir is dead. Please, Pippin, promise me!" Elmarta pleaded.

Pippin was confused but he nodded. "Is it that important?"

"Yes, extremely. Whatever blunders you make, this must not be one of them." Gandalf gave a nod and they rode of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merry watched as they rode off. "Do not worry," Eomer heard Lothiriel say after Aragorn left, and he watched as she bent down next to him. "You will have your chance in this war to prove yourself. You will find yourself before this war is over. Trust in yourself, and in your friends."

"Even if my friends are all scattered?" he said.

"Pippin, Frodo, and Sam may not be here with you physically, but you still carry their friendship with you. Your friendship is a powerful weapon, master Merry, do not doubt it," Lothiriel said kindly.

"Galadriel said the same thing to us when we left Lorien," Merry said. "Do you think I shall see them again?"

Lothiriel nodded. "I believe you shall. In the meantime, you will be busy, proving to us all what the Brandybucks can do!"

Merry grinned. "Well, then, so long as I am not shown up by a Took." Lothiriel laughed as Merry rushed off.

"You should not make promises if you can't keep them," Eomer said.

"I never give a promise I know I can not fulfill," Lothiriel said. "But, then again, you do not know me like I know you, so I would expect you to say that."

Eomer raised an eyebrow. "You know me?" he asked skeptically.

"Surely you remember our conversation last night?" she said. "Or did you have to much ale?"

"I remember you said you would tell me more today," He reminded her. "And I never overdrink," he declared making Lothiriel smiled.

"And so I shall tell you. Would you like to join me? I have a picnic prepared and I was hoping to see more of your country."

Eomer followed her to the stables where the other 3 girls watched them ride off from a moment later.

Theodwyn was excitedly clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Finally! I'm glad she is taking matters into her own hands."

"So you are all for this arrangement too?" Eowyn asked as she came up to them. "It will be good to see Eomer with someone."

"They will be good for each other," Theodwyn said who knew them both.

"What do you think she'll tell him?" Khanwen asked. Elmarta shrugged. The four of them left to enjoy the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days were extremely relaxing. It was the best time the fellowship had had since they left Lorien. Eowyn made quick friends with Lothiriel, Khanwen, and Elmarta. They all watched as Lothiriel and Eomer's relationship evolved, much to all of their content.

"We didn't even have to play matchmaker, or do any ridiculous scams to get them together," Khanwen said as they watched Lothiriel and Eomer ride out for another of their "dates" as the girls called it.

"What is a 'date'?" Eowyn asked.

"Basically, it is courting," Theodwyn explained to her cousin. "It was called dating where we were at,"

"Ah, this 'earth' you told me about," Eowyn said with a nod.

After dinner that night, Theodwyn stopped Elmarta before she could get to her room. "We were going to have a girls night out tonight," she told Elmarta.

Elmarta laughed. "And what would we do? Go to a Rohirran pub?" she teased. "Let me change, and I'll meet you outside."

She found Khanwen, Lothiriel, and Theodwyn outside waiting for her. "I asked Eowyn to come, do you mind? Or do you want it to be the four of us?" Theodwyn asked.

"Does it matter to you guys?" Elmarta asked. They all shook their heads. Theodwyn gave a whistle and Eowyn came out.

All three girls were wearing their cloaks as they followed Theodwyn to a secluded part of Rohan. Once there, the girls all collapsed on the ground. "Finally! Some long over due girl talk!" Khanwen said.

Since it was warm the four girls took of their cloaks to reveal that they were wearing their pajamas from earth. Eowyn looked a little apprehensive.

"Come on cousin! You'd be surprised how comfortable it is," Theodwyn said.

"Besides, we are all wearing pajamas, so you don't have to feel awkward about it," Khanwen said

"And it is only us here," Lothiriel said. Eowyn took of her cloak to reveal that she was wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top like the other girls.

"Well, I wouldn't say only us," Elmarta said.

"Who?" Eowyn asked.

"Don't look around," Khanwen said. "My husband, Haldir, plus Boromir, Legolas, and Eomer."

Eowyn looked disturbed. "I can't let them see me like this!"

The other four girls laughed. "Just enjoy yourself, Eowyn. Days are coming where you soon won't be able to," Theodwyn said.

Eowyn looked around the group of four girls. They were all so different and strange, yet she considered them all good friends even though she had only just met 3 of them. "Alright, after all, I am not the only one who is indecently dressed."

The other four laughed. "Well, it was not indecent where we were," Lothiriel said.

"Oh yes, tell me more about this California," Eowyn asked eagerly. "I couldn't believe this story when you first arrived and told me."

"Yes, it does seem odd," Theodwyn admitted. She started shuffling through her dufflebag that she had brought. "Ah ha! Perfect." she pulled a bag of double stuff oreos from her bag.

"Yes!" Khanwen and Elmarta said together, slapping hands.

"What is this, double O stuff?" Eowyn asked.

"More importantly, why did you keep it from us last time, huh?" Elmarta teased.

"What? Should I have given it to you for a snack during Helms Deep?" Theodwyn teased.

"Better yet, maybe Pellenor Fields," Lothiriel suggested.

"Yes, let me pause from the olliphants, just to pop an oreo," Khanwen said.

"What are you talking about?" Eowyn asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Lothiriel said. "When does Haldir return to Lorien?"

"In the morning. I don't know what he'll do if he doesn't get to see me tonight," Khanwen said, making sure she said it loud enough for the boys to hear which made the girls all laugh.

"I wonder what their reaction would be like if they could see us," Eowyn asked loudly causing all of them to laugh.

"What are they wearing?" Eomer asked disturbed.

"They claim they wear it on earth," Legolas claimed. "I've seen them in it before. They arrived in clothes like that"

"You didn't want to wear shorts Eowyn?" They heard Theodwyn ask. (A/N: she and Lothiriel are the only two wearing shorts).

"I didn't think . . .that is, I didn't feel comfortable wearing so little. At least these are still pants," Eowyn said.

"I would never have guessed Elves acted this way," Eomer said.

"And what is wrong with them?" Haldir asked.

"Nothing!" Eomer reassured him quickly. "It's just . . ."

"Elmarta says that earth is still a fresh memory," Legolas explained.

"How did you save this?" Elmarta asked surprised. They saw them looking at some sort of strange book.

"I was panicking and the photo album was on the night stand. I just grabbed it when we jumped out. I was panicking," Khanwen said.

They watched as the five girls circled around the book and looked at its contents. Eowyn kept gasping at the pictures. "What is that?" She kept asking pointing to things. They didn't understand what a car or television was.

"Maybe we should try to get that book," Boromir said.

"Maybe," Haldir said right as the girls started laughing.

"What on middle earth are you doing?" Eowyn asked as they reached a certain picture.

"On earth there was a day every year that people celebrated because it was believed the spirits of the dead could return to earth on that day. People got dressed up in costumes," Elmarta explained.

"What were you? I'm glad you didn't dress like that everyday," Eowyn asked.

"We went trick-or-treating and I dressed up as a Playboy bunny, that's me," Theodwyn said pointing, "Lothiriel was a french maid, Khanwen was a swim suit model, and Elmarta was Barbie. Malibu Barbie to be more specific, but I highly doubt that matters here," she added.

"All I can say is you must have been in a strange land indeed if they let you dress like this at all," Eowyn said wide eyed.

"You would have liked it," Theodwyn declared.

"If you go back, can I go with you?" Eowyn asked. None of the boys liked this idea at all.

"Why would we go back? We have already learned the future, what purpose would there be in going back?" Lothiriel said, and Eomer let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, for one, Harry Potter," Elmarta said, and laughed because she heard the boys start to grumble under the breathes.

"Ils n'aiment pas l'idee," Elmarta told the other girls, who all joined in laughing. (A/n: They don't like the idea).

"What is so funny?" Eowyn asked.

"The boys do not know who Harry Potter is, and they get extremely jealous whenever he is mentioned," Khanwen whispered to her.

"Harry Potter is a series of books– a long, heroic tale about a boy wizard who is fighting against the most evil dark lord. Kind of similar to our situation, but it deals more with his tragic personal history. Anyways, we left before we found out the end of the tale, and it is driving us nuts," Theodwyn explained.

"Would you go back to find out?" Eowyn asked.

They looked at each other for a few long moments (while the boys all held their breaths), before all shaking their heads.

"No, not even for Harry would I return there," Lothiriel said.

"We probably wouldn't even remember the fact that we liked Harry and wanted to find out the end of the series anyways, given our track record," Theodwyn added.

Eowyn looked slightly confused, so Khanwen explained. "When we were sent there, we forgot who we were and where we were from. It was by chance that we learned of Lord of the Rings. It was a fight to even live and chance that we found each other."

"I wonder what it would have been like if we did not stay together? Would we have returned at all?" Lothiriel asked.

"Eat your oreos and stop being so philosophical," Elmarta said. The conversation was turning to a more melancholic state and the night was not meant to be depressing. "Dark days lay ahead, so let us enjoy each others company while we may," she suggested. _At least, while I may _she thought.

They boys watched as the girls continued to pass around strange black cookies and drinks.

"What did you call this again?" They heard Eowyn ask.

"Soda."

"No, I mean this, what we're doing," Eowyn clarified.

"A slumber party. Or an all-nighter," Lothiriel said.

"And this is an earth custom?"

"Among girls it is. We stay up all night talking and vegging out," Theodwyn said. "I mean eating junk food . . .er, desserts," she clarified.

"What are we suppose to talk about?" Eowyn asked.

"Boys, and music," Khanwen said.

"Hmm, so Boromir asked you to marry him or he just talked to Theoden about the betrothal?" Elmarta asked Theodwyn.

"No, he asked me," Theodwyn gushed. "It was wonderful."

"Not the whole horseback-ride-through-central park with a dozen long stem red roses," Lothiriel teased.

"First off, there are no red roses in middle earth, mores the pity. Second of all, there is no central park. Besides, the important thing is the fact that Boromir asked me, that he wants to marry me," They heard Theodwyn declare.

"The matter of proposal is important?" Boromir asked perplexed. The other guys shrugged.

"Well, what did you always hope for?" Eowyn asked Lothiriel.

"Well what I want and how it happens are two different things," Lothiriel said.

"You forget, Liesel, we don't know how he proposes, we just know who you marry," Elmarta pointed out. Eomer mumbled something under his breath.

"Well, ideally, it would be a moonlit walk along the beach," Lothiriel said. "But like Theodwyn said, so long as he asks and everything goes the way it is suppose to is what is important. Besides, I am not expecting anything romantic. Not now," Lothiriel declared.

"You give him no credit," Theodwyn said.

"You have so little faith in my bro... in your future husband," Eowyn said.

"Then let him surprise me," Lothiriel challenged, loud enough for the boys to hear clearly.

Dawn arrived and the girls put their cloaks back on and walked back towards the Great Hall.

"Why was it so important to have this slumber party tonight?" Eowyn asked suddenly.

"Because it is our last night in Rohan," Elmarta said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Khanwen said with a secretive smile.

"You know, all you elves do that," Eowyn said.

"Yes, it is that otherworldly look," Lothiriel said. "You get use to it in time. Even on earth the two of them always seemed to know something the rest of us mere mortals did not."

"Oh come on, we were mortals there too. Just because we were blonde," Khanwen teased.

"Lothiriel liked to point out that she was always surrounded by 3 blondes," Theodwyn explained. "It's a long running joke amongst us. Now it's four blondes."

"Are we all leaving?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes. Your time has come," Elmarta said. Eowyn looked at her hopefully. She had had many talks with Elmarta (and Theodwyn) over wanting to prove her valor during the last few weeks. Elmarta had a more sympathetic ear than Aragorn or Eomer.

Elmarta listened to their happy chatter as they walked up the steps to the Hall.

Suddenly, her vision changed and no longer was she looking up at the Great Hall, but she saw herself in the middle of a battlefield. Now in front of her was the Black Gates of Mordor.

"Isn't it this morning that Arwen has her vision of her child?" Elmarta heard Lothiriel ask but her voice seemed far away.

(Following is a vision:)

Elmarta turned and looked around at the battle unfolding before her. She recognized it as the final battle before the destruction of the ring. She saw Aragorn and her nephews fighting, Gimli off in one direction and Legolas was in another. She kept searching and found herself completely cut off from the rest of the fellowship. _I'm completely isolated_, she realized. 

Suddenly she saw herself pierced with three orc arrows. 

_Well, this is what I saw in my mother's mirror, but why am I seeing this again? I haven't __forgotten_. 

Elmarta watched herself as her hand reached down to one of the arrows in shock. Suddenly, another orc came up from behind and sliced her back. She watched herself crumble to the ground, unnoticed by the other fellowship members. 

Suddenly, the black tower crumbled and cheers went out as the men celebrated their victory. Elmarta watched as her breath became more ragged. The orcs, realizing their defeat, started to flee. Panic over the defeat of their lord was evident on their faces. 

"Take the princess," she heard a voice order. Elmarta watched, horrified, as the orcs took her body from the field as they fled. The vision went with them as they left. 

"Who better to lead us than a Princess," An orc declared. "Especially one as strong and pretty as this."

"She'll make a fine orc leader," another declared. 

Elmarta suddenly had an urge to flee. She shook her head trying to get rid of the images she had just seen. _Why_? was the only thought that ran through her head.

She turned and ran off as fast as her elven legs could carry her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's notes:_ as promised, another twist! I am now expecting a ton of reviews of people complaining :-) Don't worry, we still have plenty to cover in this story (evil grin).

MarinaWings-- Thank you! I adore and thrive off of your little encouragements!

Elenwyn-- Ellie! I have no idea when you are returning, but here is an uppie for you when you do! More plot twists to come (although, maybe not anything this drastic).

Amrawo-- I love the conversation between Lothiriel and Eomer too. I wanted to change it so it wasn't _exactly_ like Boromir and Theodwyn, and I see them both as very strong, oppinionated people. :)

Childofthekng-- Thanks! I do feel bad for Theoden, but it had to happen eventually. I couldn't just keep her from him for the rest of his life. As for the matter of Elmarta's death, I have written two versions. My beta says both flow with the story, it's just a matter of which I want to choose . . . and I'm not saying yet :-)


	29. Manbarad and other Elvish Names

_Disclaimer_: Don't own it or profit from it. Only Elmarta and OC's and plot twists (love them!) are mine

**Author's Notes (and huge apology)** Sorry it took me so long to update! School and grad applications have taken so much time lately, I have given up on sleep. I won't slack anymore!

_Recap_: While waiting for Gandalf's sign to move out, Elmarta and the other girls have another all-nighter. Afterwards, Elmarta receives a vision of what will happen now that she has made these changes.

"_Take the princess," she heard a voice order. Elmarta watched, horrified, as the orcs took her body from the field as they fled. . . . "Who better to lead us than a Princess," An orc declared. "Especially one as strong and pretty as this."_

Chapter 29: Manbarad

"Elmarta?" Khanwen shouted as she watch her friend run off.

"What happened?" Eowyn asked, but the other three girls had already turned and started off after their friend.

Suddenly the boys appeared before them. "Legolas went after her," Haldir said.

"What is wrong with our dear aunt?" Elrohir asked walking out of the hall. The girls just shrugged.

"We were having a good time," Lothiriel said.

"She just ran off," Theodwyn added.

"No, something happened," Khanwen said. Her elvish eyes could see that Legolas had found Elmarta and they went off somewhere.

"And why would you be sneaking back in to the hall in the early hours of the morning?" Eomer asked. His question was directed to Lothiriel.

"We were not sneaking, my lord," Lothiriel said. "We do not sneak. We creep."

Eomer laughed. "Now what is that book you have with you?"

"My aren't we the curious lord," Lothiriel teased. She, and the other girls, all turned and headed inside.

"I think we've been dismissed," Boromir said with a grin. They followed after them anyways. They met up with them in the dining hall.

"Breakfast my lords?" Khanwen asked. They were all sitting at a long table with breakfast laid out on the table before them.

"Aye, it was a long night," Eomer said.

"And why was that?" Lothiriel asked.

"Uh . . ." The guys looked sheepish as they avoided the question.

"Melethron, come now. Fess up," Khanwen told Haldir.

"Fess up?" He said confused.

"We know you were there last night," Theodwyn accused.

"Then you will understand our curiosity in seeing this book," Boromir said.

"And why would you wish to see our photo album?" Lothiriel asked.

"Because we want to see what this time on 'earth' was like," Haldir said.

"Yes, but surely you do not all need to see it," Lothiriel said, looking at Eomer.

"No, we all want to see this book. Believe me," Eomer said with a grin.

The girls looked at each other. "Oh, alright." and they spent the next hour going through the photos, explaining what things were-like cars, televisions, phones.

(meanwhile . . .)

"What is wrong, Melethril?" Legolas asked when he found her.

"Everything! I . . . I had a vision," she admitted.

"And this vision is what disturbed you?" He asked. Elmarta nodded. "What was this vision about?" he asked gently as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, I can't tell you without exposing the future," she said.

"Maybe you are meant to. Maybe your test is that are meant to change whatever it is you know happens," he offered

"I already have!"

Legolas looked confused. "What have you changed?"

"Not the overall plot of things," Elmarta said.

"So Helms Deep was meant to happen?" Legolas asked.

Elmarta nodded. "Sort of. Yes it was meant to happen, just not like that."

"What went differently?"

"Haldir and the elves were not meant to come. That was a change added to the tale later on," Elmarta explained.

"Would we have won without the elves?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, we would have," Elmarta said.

"So why did things changed?" He asked.

"I changed something earlier," she said. There was a pause as he waited for her to continue and watched as she started pacing. "Boromir was suppose to die. I saved him. How could I not?" she challenged.

"I am not going to say that what you did was wrong, if that is what you are thinking," he said. "It was a brave thing to save the life of someone." There was a pause. "Is that why you sent the boat over the falls with his horn?"

Elmarta nodded. "I didn't realize anyone saw me."

"Just me," he said with a grin. "I keep an eye on you, in case you haven't noticed," he teased. "Was that what your vision was about?" He asked.

Elmarta nodded. "It was a vision of what will come to pass now that I have saved Boromir and Haldir."

"What?"

Elmarta shook her head. "I dare not speak it. Visions do not always come to pass. My mother has long said that it is foolish to judge the future based on glimpses of what is only a possibility to occur. By taking actions to prevent it I might actually make it occur."

"Perhaps, but it might make you feel better talking about it."

"Not right now," she said. "I just want to enjoy being right here with you. Did you enjoy our party last night?"

Legolas blushed. "Well, I thought it entertaining. Eomer thought it especially enlightening."

Elmarta laughed. "Poor boy, he is the only one who doesn't know that Lothiriel is talking about him."

Legolas laughed. "I hope to be there when he finds out," he said.

"You will have to tell me how it goes, I won't be here," Elmarta whipsered bu Legolas still heard her.

"What do you mean?" he asked completely shocked.

"After the war is over, I hope to be in the Undying Lands," Elmarta said.

"Is that why you didn't talk about your future plans like the other girls last night?"

"You noticed, huh?" She teased.

"Like I said, I keep an eye, and in this case an ear, on you," he said. "Why is it you don't want to talk about what it is you and I do after this is all over?"

"I know what it is we will be doing," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?" He said.

"You'll see. Maybe you should talk to Gimli," she said.

"You are joking. Why would I talk to him about our future?" he asked.

"Gimli is in your future, melethron. You'll see," she said secretively.

"Theodwyn was right. You do have that look that is all-knowing-yet-secretive," he said.

"Come, today is going to be a long day," she said.

He raised an eyebrow again, making Elmarta laugh. "Trust me. Boromir will be relieved."

They walked back to the keep together. When they walked in, they came in as the others were finishing looking at the photo album. "You showed them?" She asked. Legolas sat down next to Haldir and started looking through the album.

Haldir stood and whispered in Elmarta's ear. "If you need help, all you have to do is ask. Please, mellon nin, ask for help," he pleaded.

"Do not worry, Haldir, everything will be fine," she said reassuringly, wishing she believed it herself.

He gave her a look that said 'I hope your right.' She gave him a hug and he walked out with Khanwen.

"Good morning lady Elmarta," King Theoden said as he entered the hall with his advisers.

"Good morrow Theoden King, Gamling," Elmarta said.

"melethril, what is this?" Legolas asked. She looked at the picture.

"That is a picture of the four of us when we went to the beach. That," she said pointing to the photo, "is a car," she said and she went on to explain what a car is.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Elmarta laughed. "We went to a . . .it was a book opening for Harry Potter. We dressed up in costumes from the book." She went on to explain dozens other things. She noticed that the girls had snuck the pic of their costumes out but left the one with them dressed up as Princesses for someone's Halloween party.

Half an hour later, Aragorn came bursting in the hall. "The beacons are lit!" he called. "Gondor calls for aid."

They all waited to see what Theoden would decide– especially Boromir who desperately wanted to help his city.

"Rohan will answer," Theoden said decisively and started giving directions for preparations. Theodwyn and Eowyn took up duties to see the camp move out while Eomer left to round up more troops.

Eowyn was preparing her horse when she saw the other girls doing the same. "You ride out with us?" She asked.

"You didn't think I would?" Theodwyn asked.

"No, I didn't mean that. I am just surprised your friends are joining us."

"But of course we are. We are a fellowship of our own in a way," Lothiriel said.

"Plus, we do not plan on returning, at least for some time," Khanwen explained.

At Eowyn's confused look, Theodwyn added, "You've inspired us all, Eowyn."

Eowyn decided not to ask. She prepared her horse and led him out and was extremely pleased to see Aragorn.

"You ride with us?" He asked.

"It is customary for the women of the court to see the men off at the encampment," she explained.

Aragorn had started to reach towards her saddle when Theodwyn's voice cut in, "My lord Aragorn."

He turned to find her. "Lady Theodwyn. I assume you are traveling with us like your cousin," he said.

Theodwyn smiled. "Exactly like my dear cousin."

Eowyn wondered if Theodwyn knew what she was planning on doing. "The men have found their captain. They will follow you," she told Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded and went to join the King at the front. Eowyn mounted her horse and saw Theodwyn next to her.

"Do not harden your heart against others, Eowyn," Theodwyn said before riding up to join her father.

_Who is she talking about I wonder? _Eowyn asked herself. She rode up and saw her uncle traveling with Theodwyn, Aragorn, Eomer, and the fellowship. She joined her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camp was made and the atmosphere was decidedly tense. They were less than a days ride from Minas Tiras and everyone was anticipating the biggest battle of their lives. Khanwen, Lothiriel, and Theodwyn were in their tent discussing personal matters and decided to talk in German so they couldn't be overheard by anyone.

"Something is not right. Something has Alena spooked," Lothiriel said.

"Has she told you anything?" Theodwyn asked Khanwen.

Khanwen shooked her head. "I wish she had confided in me, but she has said nothing to me. Haldir told me to keep an eye on her, that something is not right."

"What I want to know is why has nothing changed? Now we are following the movie versions, pretty much, but I mean, saving Boromir would have been a major disruption to the time line. Shouldn't something go wrong?" Lothiriel asked.

"Maybe it has to do with Frodo? What if my selfishness means he fails?" Theodwyn said.

"Elmarta would not have saved him if she thought Frodo would fail. Something else, and I don't think it has anything to do with Frodo," Khanwen said.

"Call me crazy, but why don't we take the direct approach and just ask her?" Theodwyn asked.

"If she wanted us to know she would have told us," Khanwen said.

"Unless she was afraid we would change something," Lothiriel pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elmarta finally found Eowyn. "I've been looking for you," She said. "I wanted to talk to you before we left."

"You are leaving?" Eowyn asked shocked.

"Yes, but I wanted to give you something before I left,"

"But why do you go? Where do you go?"

"You will confront Aragorn about that soon enough," Elmarta said. "I wanted to tell you to keep courage in what you are about to do."

"So you know what I have planned?" Eowyn asked carefully.

"Yes, I do, and do not worry, Eowyn, I am not here to try to talk you out of it. I wanted to give you something. It is not much, but with my people, names hold significance. No two elves have the same name and each holds meaning. I have given all of my friends, all of my female fellowship, a lore name," Elmarta said.

"You give me an elf name?" Eowyn asked shocked. "I am honored."

"Yes, and I believe it to be quite suiting for you. I have called you Thanwen."

"What does it mean?" Eowyn asked curiously.

"You will have to ask the other girls that. I have to go before the boys all leave without me," Elmarta said with a grin.

"You said you named the rest of you?" Eowyn reminded her.

"So I have, . . ." Elmarta said with a slow grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elmarta," A voice called out. She turned to see Elrond. She rushed up and gave him a hug.

"I fear that as the life of my precious daughter hangs in the balance, yours does as well," he said.

"Do not try to lighten it, Elrond. My fate is decided, it does not hang in the balance. I have seen it for myself," Elmarta said. There was silence for a moment. A few Rohirrim soldiers passed by.

"I pray to the Valar to see you in the undying lands," Elrond said. Elmarta gave him a weak smile.

"Do not tell your sons to become my bodyguards, now. What is meant to be will come to pass," she said. "We must all learn to let go and move on, especially you, Muindor vuin" She gave him one last hug and kissed his cheek.

Elmarta found Legolas and Boromir getting their horses. Legolas handed her the reins to hers. "Did you say the good-byes you needed to say?" He asked.

"I said my goodbyes to Eowyn and gave her her name," Elmarta said.

"You have given her a name?" He asked surprised.

"I have given us all names," She said as she pulled herself up. She preferred to ride bareback and was happy to see that Legolas hadn't put a saddle on her horse. Elmarta, Legolas, and Boromir rode over to where Aragorn was mounting his horse and telling Gimli that he should stay.

"Have you learnt nothing about the stubbornness of the dwarves?" Legolas asked.

Elladan and Elrohir rode out to join them as well. Aragorn looked around. "I see that we are all ready then," he conceded.

Elmarta laughed that Aragorn looked so ruffled over so many people accompanying him. "Indeed, we are all ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eowyn was upset that she couldn't persuade Aragorn not to go on the pathways of the dead. _He has abandoned us for a suicidal mission! _

She walked past the tent of her friends on the way to her own tent, and heard them talking in a language she had never heard before. Suddenly, she remembered Elmarta's gift to her. She lifted the flap and suddenly the voices inside hushed.

"Hello Eowyn. What's up?" Theodwyn said

"She means Hello and how are you?" Lothiriel explained.

"Honestly, I am angry that Aragorn would leave us," Eowyn said.

"They have left already?" Khanwen said and jumped to her feet.

"Khanwen, sit, she didn't want us to go with her," Lothiriel pointed out.

"You knew they were leaving?" Eowyn said. They nodded. "Before she left, she gave me something and I was hoping you could tell me what it means."

"What is it?" Khanwen asked.

"She said she named me Thanwen. Can you tell me what the name means?" Eowyn asked.

Khanwen smiled kindly. "Thanwen means 'Shieldmaiden.'"

"She said she named all of you," Eowyn added. They were surprised by that. "She said that she named Khanwen Faelthel, Lothiriel Canauriel, and Theodwyn Noruimerendi," she added.

The girls smiled. "I finally have an elvish name," Theodwyn said. "Cool! I love it."

"I wonder what her name means?" Eowyn said to herself.

"Elmarta means 'fated star'" Khanwen said.

"No, I mean the name she gave herself," Eowyn said.

Khanwen looked surprised. "She gave herself a name? What was it?"

"Manbarad," Eowyn said. Khanwen looked worried.

"What is the matter?" Lothiriel asked.

"Most people do not give themselves lore names, they are given to them by loved ones. For example, Celeborn is who named Elmarta's mother Galadriel."

"And her naming herself is unusual?" Eowyn asked confused.

"Yes, but it is her name that has me worried," She said. Theodwyn and Lothiriel exchanged glances.

"Why? What does her name mean?" Eowyn asked.

"A doomed spirit," Lothiriel said.

"Actually, one who has passed through death, not spirit," Khanwen clarified, "but the point is the same." Looks of worry and concern was on all of their faces.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Author's NOtes: Couldnt' help but toss in the name stuff just for a bit of added detail. I am fascinated by Elvish and names. Now, Canauriel means "bold Fire lady," Faelthel means "generous sister" and Noruimerendi means "sunny joyful woman." I tried to make them as close to their personalities as possible (with what limited knowledge I have), unlike Elmarta's, which is more directed towards her future.

Marina Wings-- Thanks! I like Eowyn too, and try to incorporate her a little into my little female fellowship :-)

Amrawo-- Thank you! Basically, her vision shows her that instead of dying (like she saw in her mother's mirror), the orcs take her in an attempt to reinstitute some sort of leadership amongst them. they want to make her an orc (survival instincts kick in).

ElvisLivesAgain-- The kingdoms all get sorted out but I am going to keep it the way tolken has it. Basically, Theodwyn would have inherited Rohan, but I have her pass it on to Eomer so he will become king. As for the plot twist . . .

Childofthekng-- LOL. Lucky girls. I wouldn't have minded if they were crushed if I was them. Thanks!


	30. Of Mumakils, Ghosts, & Witchkings

_Disclaimer_: Don't own it or profit from it. Only Elmarta and OC's and plot twists (love them!) are mine

_Recap_: The Rohirrim are making their way to Gondor to give aid. Before Elmarta leaves with the Aragorn and the others, she gives a parting gift to Eowyn which is an Elvish name (she has given one to all of her friends and herself).

Chapter 30: Of Mumakil, Ghosts, & Witchkings

"I have a bad feeling about this area," Gimli said. The fellowship, plus Elladan and Elrohir, were riding through the mountain pass.

"There is a legend about the mountains, the men failed to fulfill their oaths to Isildur, who cursed them, never to reach their afterlives until their oaths were fulfilled." Legolas explained.

"Father told us about it," Elrohir added. He turned to Elmarta.

"Yes, I remember it just as well," Elmarta said. "Word reached us while my parents and I were in Rivendell with Celebrian."

Boromir looked startled for a second. It was easy to forget that Elmarta was one of the immortal and far older than him. "I do not understand why we are going this way," he admitted.

Elmarta gave him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, Boromir. We will still arrive in plenty of time for battle. If we want any hope of success, we must take this route."

"It is not the desire for battle that drives me home," Boromir said. "I confess, I long to fight to protect my city, but in truth, I long to see home again, and my family."

"All shall be well with your brother when you see him again," Elmarta said. Before he could ask any questions she turned back to her nephews and Legolas and started talking with them.

"Whoa," Aragorn said as his horse began to get nervous. They had reached the Dwimorberg. He dismounted and the others followed suite.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas said, reading the ancient language over the doorway.

"That sounds like a cheery greeting," Gimli said. He looked amongst the others and saw the same apprehension he was feeling mirrored on the faces of the others.

"I do not fear death," Aragorn said and walked in. Elmarta, taking a deep breath, walked in after him along with Boromir, Legolas, and the twins. She heard Gimli muttering behind her as he reluctantly followed.

Wisps and air floated around her playing with her nerves. She kept one hand on one of her daggers (even though she knew it was useless against spirits) and Legolas took her other hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ride on!" Theoden called out to his army. The massive troops filed out and started riding hard across the plains to Gondor. Eowyn donned her helmet so she wouldn't be recognized.

After she mounted she saw Merry out of the corner of her eyes. _Poor Merry. All he wants is his chance to make a difference like his friends,_ she thought, realizing they had a lot more in common than she expected. As she rode past him she scooped him up onto her saddle.

"Good," Theodwyn said as she, Lothiriel, and Khanwen watched it from their mounts.

"Come on," Lothiriel said. "If we do not keep up with them, we shall get left behind."

"I highly doubt we could lose this large of a party," Khanwen said as she nudged her mount to join the others. The three of them had copied Eowyn and dressed as soldiers.

They rode without talking until the army made camp. "I can't believe we are riding into battle," Lothiriel said. Theodwyn nodded.

"You wish to change your mind now?" Khanwen asked.

Lothiriel shook her head. "Of course not. I think there is something Elmarta is not telling us, just like you, and when I find her I'm going to beat it out of her," she said with a grin.

"Plus, you want to see Eomer some more," Theodwyn teased. Lothiriel threw a clump of grass at her.

"What did Haldir say when you told him you were staying? Does he know you are going to fight?" Theodwyn asked.

"I told him I was seeing this through. He understands the four of us are our own little fellowship. And that Elmarta is like a sister to me. I think he assumes I will fight should the occasion arise, but I do not think he guessed I would ride to it," she said with a laugh.

"Why? Why ride to something like this?" Lothiriel asked. "You are one of the immortals and you risk it for this. We know it will end alright."

"Middle earth has been my home for _so _long, I want to do what I can, even if I know it would come to a good ending without my help. I want . . .what Elmarta wants. To do something that has meaning after all these millenia. You know as well as I that it will all come to rights, and yet you still ride," she pointed out.

"I . . .I want to see my father one last time, I . . .I want to save him," Theodwyn admitted.

Lothiriel put her arm around her shoulders. "We can not fault you for that, mon amie. But what happens if you can't?"

"I don't know. But I have to try! I mean, I left him without any warning or explanation, and when I reappeared after several years, he just took me back with open arms. I owe it to him to make amends," she said tearily.

"Theodwyn, he is your father, and he loves you. Of course he would take you back with open arms!" Khanwen said. "And you don't have to make amends."

"I still have to try," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The dead have been summoned," Legolas told Aragorn. She, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir saw the shapes of men with their ragged banners flying.

"Back off, it is not my time yet," she whispered in their ancient tongue. Elrohir, who was closest, heard her and rose an eyebrow. She could sense his pity and sadness; Elrond had told his sons what to expect.

"Do not look down," Aragorn said.

Elmarta rolled her eyes. "You know, telling us not to look will make us look," she said, right as Boromir and Gimli looked down. She kept her eyes up having no desire to see the bones they were crunching.

"How to get their attention?" Boromir said. Elmarta let out a whistle (the cliche dog one), making Boromir and Legolas laugh. Aragorn tried a more diplomatic approach.

"Who dare enters my domain," A voice drawled out. The whisps began to take shape that the non-elf members of the group could see, and the ancient city and the legions of the damned began to appear as well.

"One who would have your allegiance," Aragorn said.

Elmarta watched their exchange, and was ready to bolt when they disappeared leaving only their sinister laughter. The seven of them bolted out as the cascade of skulls started.

_Gross, gross, gross._ She kept thinking. _Don't think of them as skulls, think of them as oddly shaped bowling balls, or the miniatures that Peter used for the scene,_ she kept telling herself.

They made it outside and caught their breaths. They looked down and saw the fleet of corsair pirates.

Just as Aragorn and Boromir were giving up to despair, the ghost king popped out. "We will fight," he said.

Aragorn and the others rode down to meet the pirate ships. "Prepare to be boarded." Aragorn called out. The pirates simply laughed.

"A party of seven dares to say such a thing?" The captain said.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot," Aragorn said. Elmarta grinned to herself as Gimli tipped the bow. _Peter certainly understood their friendship_ she thought to herself.

After they had successfully taken over the ships, they sailed on to Gondor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Khanwen, Elmarta, and Lothiriel lined up with the rest of the Rohirrim in front of the planes of Gondor. "I'm in awe, Theodwyn," Lothiriel whispered. "This scene was moving, but his real speech is, . . . Even more awe-inspiring."

Theodwyn just nodded as she watched her father ride across the troops.

"May the valor protect us," Khanwen said as they started to charge. They rode out and met the troops head on. Adrenaline pumped through them. They tried to stay close together as they fought.

The troops started to feel proud as they saw they were winning and the uruk-ai were moving out, but then the thunder of the mumakil was heard. "I don't care if Legolas is suppose to take one down by himself or not. We are going to as well," Khanwen said. "Stay away from the feet," she added with a grin.

They rode out and Lothiriel saw out of the corner of her eye Eomer throw his spear making one collide with another. Lothiriel and Theodwyn rode on either side of a mumakil and slashed at its legs while Khanwen, who was riding alongside Lothiriel shot up at the archers on its back.

Theodwyn heard the screech of the witchking before she saw him. She veered and headed in the same direction but arrived there after her father was thrown. She threw herself off her horse and went to his side, oblivious to Eowyn fighting the witchking.

"Daddy," Theodwyn said as she went by him and took her helmet off.

"Theodwyn. Is it really you or another dream bewitching my senses," Theoden wondered touching her cheek softly.

"No daddy, it is really me," Theodwyn said choking on tears.

"You know, I saw your face at night when I went to bed, and now I see it when I am taking my last breath. The Gods are truly kind," he muttered.

"No, dad. It is really me. I am really here," Theodwyn said. "I . . .I didn't get here quick enough to save you," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I am so sorry dad. I am sorry for leaving and . . . and for not saving you," she choked out.

Theoden brushed back a lock of her hair that had fallen over her face. "I am so proud of you, my daughter. You have become a beautiful and wise woman. I often saw you in dreams, . . . dreams I could not understand, but I saw you doing the most incredible things. You have matured into a woman I am proud to have called my daughter, and I know you will be happy with the man you have chosen. That is why I can go on to my forefathers in peace," he said breathing hard. She kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, Eowyn was on his other side. She was so preoccupied that she hadn't heard the witchking die. "I know your face. Eowyn. Both of my girls have come to me," Theoden said, making Theodwyn and Eowyn cry even more.

"I'm going to save you," Eowyn said. "You are going to come back home with the both of us."

"Eowyn, my body is broken. There is nothing either of you can do," he said. "I can go on to my forefathers in peace knowing that the three of you will always have the family I always wished for you," he said weakly. Eowyn brushed back his hair while Theodwyn held his hand.

"My girls," Theoden said as he took his last breath.

Eowyn collapsed on her uncle's body as the tears ran down her face. Theodwyn didn't hear her sobs, or realize that she herself had started sobbing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an orc approaching and the sounds of war started penetrating her consciousness. Numbly, she got to her feet and got into the rhythm of the battle.

Khanwen and Lothiriel found her a little later and they could tell by the dried tears running down her face that she didn't make it in time to save her father.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**_Author's Notes_** Well, I won't be able to update again before the weekend. Finals all week and more papers. Leave me reviews to keep me upbeat! My hope is to get to 100 reviews!

Special thanks to Amrawo & Childofthekng!

_Childofthekng_, The website I use was: **realelvish.125mb(dot)com** which has a lot of names and phrases. I also read through some of the Histories of Middle Earth. One of them has a chapter about names. If you want, I can figure out which one it was.


	31. Pellenor Fields & after

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it . . .

Author's Notes: Aw, only 3 reviews last chapter! Only 5 more till we reach 100, so please review! I want to pass 100 reviews! . . .. . . . as a side note, I probably won't update again till after New Years since everyone is busy this time of year, author included :-) Enjoy!

Chapter 31

Elmarta and Legolas jumped over the sides of the boats gracefully. Gimli shouted that there was plenty for all of them which made everyone smile. They all raced onto the field. It was clear that by now the Rohirran were starting to get tired and were glad to see the reinforcements. Elmarta, Elrohir, and Elladan found some of the Rohirran horses that were riderless and mounted them. The three of them started riding through the mass of orcs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Legolas take down one of the Mumakil.

A piercing screech was heard and the three of them looked overheard and saw the witchking fly over the fields. She looked over the field and, thanks to her elvish eyesight, saw in the distance Theodwyn leaning over the body of her father as Eowyn fought the witchking. Elmarta whispered an elvish blessing for Theoden when another piercing screech was overheard and it was another Nazgul flying over them. It flew down through the soldiers and was causing devastation and mayhem.

"Tangado Haid!" Elmarta called out to her nephews and they rode on either side of her half a length behind. "Hado!" and they fired at the Nazgul bringing it down.

They rode through until finally what remained of the men and orcs had given up and ran. Elladan and Elrohir quickly found Aragorn while Elmarta found Khanwen, Theodwyn, and Lothiriel.

"Why am I not surprised you are here?" Legolas teased as he joined them. "It seems wherever Elmarta goes you are sure to follow."

"But of course. We are her Gwethil," Khanwen said with a smile.

"Lothiriel?" Eomer said behind them. "What in middle-earth are you doing here?" He asked. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He berated.

"I am doing my duty," Lothiriel said. "As you can see, I am not the only one who had the idea," she said pointing to Theodwyn.

"Cousin, your father is going to have a heart palpitations when he finds out," Eomer said.

"No," Theodwyn said sadly and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "He has gone on from this world."

Eomer looked stunned. "I . . .I am sorry" he said. Theodwyn nodded.

"Perhaps you should look to your soldiers, sire," Theodwyn said.

"No, I am not the king. You are the heir," he said.

"We can discuss this later. Needless to say, I am making you King. Go. You need to go find someone," Theodwyn said. Khanwen almost chided her for slipping on some information but decided he didn't know what she meant, and she was grieving, so she let it go.

Elmarta pulled Theodwyn into a hug. "Mon amie," she whispered. "He has gone on to a better place. Do not mourn for he has gone onto his reward," she said.

Theodwyn nodded but the tears continued to roll down her face. "Theodwyn?" Boromir called out. He had seen the group from afar (he was with Aragorn as he released the spirits from their oath) and walked up. He heard Theodwyn crying and rushed up behind her.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled Theodwyn into his arms. "Why are you dressed as a soldier?"

"We rode into battle," she said between hiccups.

"Really now," he said. "Some how I am not surprised." Lothiriel whispered in Boromir's ear that Theoden had died in battle.

The others decided to give the couple some privacy. As they turned to leave a piercing cry floaded the bloody battle field. "Eomer found Eowyn," Khanwen said. Lothiriel and Elmarta nodded.

"What?" Legolas asked looking over the battlefield. His eyes opened wide in surprise. "Eowyn was also here?" the girls nodded. "What happened to her?"

"She defeated the Witchking," Elmarta said. Legolas looked surprise and startled. He had an idea of what that meant.

"And . . .it is no surprise Eomer is heartbroken," Legolas said and pulled Elmarta closer. "I do not like the idea of what would happen to you in battle."

"Death is not the end, melethron. It is but one part of the journey. It is another way to reach the Blessed lands. It is Iluvatar'sgift."

"Do not talk like that. You and I shall go to them one day together," Legolas said. "After we travel over Middle earth. I promised Gimli I would travel with him to explore more of this land." The girls all laughed. "You knew of this, then?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow. "That is why you said 'you'll be surprised when this is all over'. You knew we would become friends." Elmarta and Khanwen just laughed and kept joking around with him in elvish.

Lothiriel ran into the Houses of Healing ahead of them. She wanted to find Eomer. She could hear Legolas singing behind them and paused for a moment, entranced by his voice. It felt both odd hearing an elvish voice here in Gondor, but at the same time it was so soothing.

By the time the others found them, Eowyn was placed on a cot. She looked as if she was dead. Merry was brought in some time later after Pippin found him.

"Will they be alright?" Legolas asked worriedly. Elmarta kissed his cheek. "Do not worry, Melethron."

Lothiriel found Eomer easily. He hadn't left Eowyn's side since he found her on the field. "You knew of this," he accused.

Lothiriel sat next to him besides Eowyn's bed. "Yes, I did," She admitted.

"How could you not change this? Warn me, or her, or stop her from coming!" he yelled in a whisper so as not to disturb his sister.

"I couldn't change what is to be," Lothiriel said.

"I am sick of that excuse," he said. "That is what you say about your marriage whenever we talk about it."

"Why does my marriage bother you so much? If it does, then do something about it. You should be proud of your sister. She did what no man could ever do," she said. Rather than leave, as was her intention, she just got up and moved to the other side of Eowyn's bed.

It was a while before they spoke again. "Why do you dread changing the future so much?"

"I do not want to change what the ultimate ending is," she said. "And when you change the course of events, there are consequences. By saving Eowyn, I might have led to many more deaths. My friends, your soldiers, you," she said.

Aragorn came in then followed by Khanwen, Theodwyn, and Elmarta. Lothiriel walked over to re-join Eomer as Aragorn walked up to the bed and tried to revive Eowyn. Lothiriel looked over to her friends who nodded. "Faramir has awakened."

Lothiriel let out a sigh of relief. "I can not awaken her," Aragorn said. "We do not have a strong connection. I can not bring her out of this darkness."

"Who has a stronger connection to a sister than a brother?" Lothiriel said. Eomer sat next to his sister and Lothiriel saw the tears running down his cheeks.

"Eowyn, Eowyn, wake up," Eomer asked. To his and Aragorn's shock, Eowyn's eyes fluttered open.

"Eomer? How long have I been dreaming?" she asked.

"For a little while now," he said. "But you will be better soon," he assured her. Aragorn had left to go tend Merry and Lothiriel joined the other girls as they left the room.

"We need to talk," Khanwen told Elmarta. They stared at each other. Elmarta nodded. "In a bit. Lothiriel, it looks like Eomer wishes to speak with you," she said and nodded back towards the door. Eomer had walked out and was indeed looking for Lothiriel. She went over to where he was.

"Don't think this gets you out of the conversation," Khanwen said. "We need some answers." Elmarta just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am glad she is well," Lothiriel said as she walked up to Eomer.

"You knew she would get better," he accused and Lothiriel nodded. "Why did you not tell me when I was angry with you?"

"I am sorry, but I knew you would be the one to pull her from the darkness. I did not wish to risk changing it," Lothiriel said. _Seeing as how I hope she becomes my sister in law, _she thought.

"I understand you are afraid of changing the future. I just . . .I do not want you to feel obligated to go through with it just because a book says you must. I want you to be happy," Eomer said.

"I do what I want to ensure my happiness, Eomer," Lothiriel said. "I wish you would do the same."

A page arrived announcing that Aragorn was holding a meeting and was requesting Eomer's presence. They both walked to the Hall of the King. Inside they found Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and the girls. Lothiriel joined her friends. "You haven't weaseled your way out of this discussion, Alena," Theodwyn said.

"I know. I'll tell you before we leave. I'm assuming you _are_ coming, right?" Elmarta asked and the other three nodded.

"I can no longer see Frodo from afar," Gandalf said despairingly. "I've sent him to his death."

"If Sauron had the ring we would know," Aragorn said and the girls all nodded.

"It is only a matter of time. Sauron remains behind his gate regrouping and waiting for his moment. He will strike when he has his full strength and we have none," Gandalf predicted.

"We have to give Frodo safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," Aragorn decided.

"How?" Gimli asked wearily.

"A diversion," Legolas said.

"Draw out Sauron's armies to keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn said.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success . . .what are we waiting for?" Gimli decreed.

"I will leave some of my men to guard the city in our absence," Eomer said. Aragorn nodded.

"We will leave at first light," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tangado Haida – Confirm places

Hado! – Release

Gwethil – sworn sisters

Author's Notes: We are getting closer to the end, so start letting me know if you want her to live or die in your reviews :-) I think I already have it planned out, but you never know . . .

Valinor's Twilight-- Hi! Nice to hear from you! Thank you!

Amrawo-- Thank you!

Hermonine-- Thank you! Glad to see another one of my Emma readers is here in my lord of the rings story :-)

MarinaWIngs (from chapter 29)-- I'm glad you liked the names! I wasn't sure about it, but my beta said to keep it :-)


	32. Friendly Fire

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the great Tolkien. Everything else belongs to the (imitating greatness) me :-)

Author's Notes: Hmm . . . well, now that I am finally feeling better I can update. I hate being sick. As I am re-writing my ending, I realize that the epilogue wrapping everything up is huge! Maybe it is because I don't want this story to end, he-he. So if it seems we are getting close to the end, we still have plenty to go. The 'decision' chapter, though, is next chapter I think.

Chapter 32: Friendly Fire

Gimli, Legolas, and Elmarta found Merry and Pippin in the Houses of Healing, and went for a walk in the Gardens before everyone was to leave. Khanwen, Theodwyn, Boromir, Lothiriel and Eomer joined them. "Some of the stonework in this city is incredible," Gimli said with admiration. "It must have been the older generations that founded this city, for the newer work isn't as grand. When Aragorn becomes king I shall offer the services of my mountain kin to help build this city to it's former grandeur," Gimli said. "They will certainly need it."

"Their gardens are also in need of improvement. Their trees are dying and the plots lie empty. I shall bring some of my woodsmen kin to help bring the life back to the gardens with trees that do not die. Do you not agree melethril?" Legolas asked.

"I believe that Aragorn will make this a glorious city and his legacy will last on," Elmarta said.

"It must if it is in books," Eomer said.

"Yet it will all come to fade; it is ever so with the things men begin. They start out grand and they become blighted and fall short of their promise," Gimli said.

"Yet their seed seldom fails. It springs up where it is least expected. Look at Aragorn; the king of men is found from the rangers of the north. The deeds of men will outlast us," Legolas said.

"And yet come to not but might-have-been," Gimli decided with a shake of his head.

"I know not. To that elves know not the answer," Legolas said.

"A word in our defense," Lothiriel said breaking up yet another of their philosophical debates. "Men may not have the ability to achieve the granduer that Elves and dwarves have come to expect in one lifetime. After all, our lives are shorter than yours. But we can achieve grand things over the span of our houses. And shortcomings can be seen in all races."

Everyone laughed. "I think she has you there," Elmarta said. "I have seen the deeds of men in the future, well, at least a possible future. The deeds of men will indeed outlive even us," Elmarta said.

Suddenly gulls were heard from the seashore. Elmarta, Legolas, and Khanwen all turned towards the ocean to hear and see them. "I first heard them when we left the paths of the dead," he said. Elmarta squeezed his hand. They had talked about this when they left the paths of the dead. "It has awaken the stirring in my heart to go to the undying lands," he told Khanwen who nodded in understanding.

"Is that an evil tiding?" Eomer asked.

"The longing to go over to the Undying lands lies in every elf," Khanwen explained. "Once it is awakened it cannot be quieted again."

"I will not find peace again until I see the white shores," Legolas said gloomily.

"You can not leave!" Merry said. "We would miss you."

"Yes, do not forget we have decided to travel the lands together," Gimli reminded him.

Legolas smiled. "I have not forgotten."

"Do you wish to travel over as well?" Boromir asked Elmarta and Khanwen. "I do not like to think you would leave when this is over. In a way I will be glad when this war is over, but I do not wish to know we could soon part ways."

"We wouldn't part ways," Elmarta said. "You are marrying one of my best friends. You couldn't get rid of me, or Legolas, or Khanwen or Lothiriel. I guess that also would mean that Haldir and Lothiriel's husband would also be joining you," Elmarta said, making Legolas, Boromir, and the girls laugh since they knew of whom she was referring to. The running gag never got old and they loved to see Eomer's angry reaction.

"Do you feel that longing, though?" Theodwyn asked.

Khanwen nodded. "I have ever since we returned from earth. Maybe longer, but being on earth, being on the beach, it has made it even stronger."

Everyone turned to Elmarta who nodded. "It has been with me for a long time now," she admitted. "Before we went to Earth. Now, though, I know I shall see it soon and I do not try to hurry the occasion."

"Are the two of you going to travel together?" Boromir asked Legolas who nodded. Khanwen, though, noticed Elmarta didn't answer the question.

"What are you and Haldir planning?" Lothiriel asked suddenly. "Nothing is said about what happens to Haldir at the end, only that he helped to protect Lothlorien from three orc invasions."

"Your home gets invaded three times?" Eomer asked. Elmarta nodded.

"We have talked about what we are going to do. He knows he has his duty back in Lothlorien, and I am here with Elmarta. I told him when everything is over to meet me in the White City. When everything is over, we are going to sail to the Undying lands, _after_ I attend both of your weddings," she said pointing towards Lothiriel and Theodwyn. "That I wouldn't miss for anything."

When everyone started heading indoors, Khanwen pulled Elmarta aside and Lothiriel and Theodwyn joined them. "We can talk now," Khanwen said.

"What aren't you telling us Alena?" Lothiriel demanded.

"You have been distant with us when we try to talk to you about what is going to happen," Theodwyn said.

"What do you want me to say?" Elmarta asked.

"Well, for starters, you could tell us why you do not seem enthusiastic about your future with Legolas. I know you have loved him for centuries, and now you are finally together, yet you don't seem excited about traveling with him and Gimli before sailing to the undying lands. What is it? Surely not the dwarf," Khanwen said.

"I don't want to talk about it guys," Elmarta said.

"Well too bad," Theodwyn said. "Spill."

Elmarta gave a frustrated groan and turned to sit back down on the wall they were all on a minute ago.

"Why have their been no changes Alena?" Lothiriel asked suddenly. "I mean, there have been some major changes to everything, and yet nothing drastic seems to have occurred. It seems too good to be true," she said. "Isn't it a law of the universe that something bad should have happened by now?"

Elmarta closed her eyes while organizing her thoughts. "Yes. It's not like fanfiction where you can just change character's fates and everything still end up alright. But I haven't messed with Frodo's fate. Don't worry about that," she said quickly.

"Forget Frodo!" Khanwen yelled. "I am more concerned about you."

"We all are," Theodwyn said. "What is going on?"

"Honestly?" she said with a bitter tone. "You want me to tell you? I was sent to Earth because I angered the Valar. You know how my mother left Valinor against their wishes and then her party participated in the kin slaying. To make a long story short, I challenged the Valar to give her a test. Next thing I know my mother tells me that I have been chosen to find information that will help us in the upcoming war. Then I'm sent to a world where we all almost die and have no memory of even our names! When we returned, I had a choice. To use the knowledge we had learned or to let things play out the way Tolkien wrote them. I chose to save Boromir and that changed things to follow the movie version. Then I chose to save Haldir."

"And? Nothing happened?" Lothiriel asked.

"It isn't like fanfiction on Earth, Liesel," Elmarta reminded. "You can't just go around messing with the plot line and not expect consequences. Everything is a tit-for-tat."

"What are your consequences?" Theodwyn asked.

"It is an exchange. By relieving Boromir and Haldir of their fate I have agreed to accept it for them." Elmarta said quietly.

Lothiriel and Theodwyn covered their mouths with their hands. "But that means . . ." Elmarta got to her feet and started to pace so she could avoid looking at their shocked expressions. "Why didn't you tell us?" Theodwyn asked.

"I didn't want you to try to stop me, or interfere. I didn't want you to die too," Elmarta said.

"Stop you! We encouraged it!" Theodwyn remembered. She looked as if she was going to be sick.

"I would have chosen to do so even if you hadn't have asked me. I came to think of Boromir as a friend, and I hope he feels the same. Regardless, he overcame the pull of the ring, and I couldn't see reason for him to die."

Khanwen studied her friend. After being friends for over 3000 years, she knew Elmarta was hiding something else. "There's more, isn't there?"

Elmarta nodded. "What else could there be?" Lothiriel asked. "Isn't dying enough?"

"I've had visions," Elmarta started. "One in particular."

"In Rohan?" Khanwen asked.

Elmarta nodded. "I . . .I saw the final battle before the Black Gate."

"That is where this will happen?" Theodwyn asked and Elmarta nodded again.

"Does Legolas know?" Khanwen asked.

"No. He knows I am being tested, but I haven't told him my fate."

"What did you see in this vision?"

Elmarta looked out to the sea. "I . . .I saw myself receiving my wounds. That I can live with. I am not afraid of death or dying. It's just . . .I saw that before I died, the orcs took my body."

"Why would they do that?" Theodwyn asked panic stricken.

Elmarta told them what she saw in her vision. "The ring was destroyed, and with it Sauron. They started to panic and knew they needed to do something to keep themselves united and strong. I guess . . .their exact words were 'Who better than an elvish princess to be our new leader?'"

The other three girls sat in shocked disbelief. "We can't let this happen. We _won't_ let this happen, Alena. Don't worry," Theodwyn said.

"You _will _be sailing to the undying lands with Legolas, Mellon nin," Khanwen said.

Elmarta shook her head. "I accepted long ago that I was to die. It was a small price to pay to save Boromir and Haldir. Otherwise, they still might die. Besides, after death I will be reincarnated in Aman. How is that bad?"

They heard the summons announcing that the troops were making ready to leave the city. "I only ask that you save my body. Please, let me die in peace instead of being turned into that . . . into one of them."

They all hugged Elmarta. "Of course," Lothiriel said.

"Oh, Elmarta. I wish you had told me," Khanwen said. Tears were running down all of their faces.

"It was my decision. I do not regret it. Have tons of babies," she told Lothiriel and Theodwyn.

They walked back to the Houses of Healing. "I'll catch up with you guys. I want to say good-bye to Eowyn."

The other three girls walked to the stables to saddle up their horses. They each were determined to make sure that nothing happened Elmarta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elmarta found Eowyn on her balcony looking at the scenery. "You are leaving too, then," Eowyn said when she saw Elmarta.

"Yes. I wished to say good-bye."

"When you return you will tell me of all that happened, right?" Eowyn asked.

Elmarta gave her a sad smile. "I am sure you will hear of all that happens. I want to give you this." Elmarta handed Eowyn a wrapped gift. "Don't open it right away. And remember what I said before. Do not harden your heart, Eowyn."

Eowyn hugged Elmarta. "We shall talk more when you return."

Eowyn watched Elmarta walk out. She thought she saw a sad smile touch her serene face, but passed it off. _Surely even Elves would worry in times such as this_, she thought. She returned to her balcony and watched as the city emptied. She walked amongst the gardens to see them better. She saw Faramir out of the corner of her eye and he joined her. "What troubles you?" he asked kindly.

Eowyn saw true kindness and concern in his eyes and something about his warm brown eyes made her feel happy inside. They strolled through the gardens as they watched the armies march across the land.

Eowyn returned to her room later that evening and was thinking about Faramir. She saw the package that Elmarta had given her and placed it in a drawer so she would not be tempted to open it before she was suppose to.

The next morning Eowyn was strolling through the gardens again and Faramir found her. She was happy he looked for her, but decided she didn't want to say anything. The fact that she was starting to like Faramir startled her, especially after what she felt for Aragorn; she knew that Aragorn had nothing but platonic love for her and the fact he pitied her was something she couldn't stand to find in another.

Eowyn was rummaging through her drawers one day and found the gift Elmarta had given her. She opened the package and found a large book entitled the Lord of the Rings. Inside she found a note.

_Eowyn,_

_I will not be returning from the battle. I want you to know I have loved getting to know and befriend you. I ask you, as a friend, when I am gone to please help Legolas. As your heart __will heal in these impending days, his will also need to be healed. I know you will find happiness, Eowyn Shield-maiden. Elmarta._

Eowyn re-read the letter three times and dropped the note in horror as what it meant began to sink in. _Elmarta isn't coming back!_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _

_Author's Note:_ the beginning of the chapter is from the Return of the King. I thought the dialogue between Gimli and Legolas critiquing men was funny and enlightening. And a big, BIG thank you! We have reached 100 reviews:::author does happy dance while grinning like the Chesire Cat::::::

ElvisLivesAgain: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll send you a PM when I get a chance so you understand my craziness, but I'm happy and now my beta agrees with me. (You made the same point I did).

Valinor's Twilight: Thank you! Another excellent point. I'm debating with my Beta about the rest of her friends, though. I'm a sucker for happy endings, so I'm trying to tweak somethings . . . ::::chesire grin:::::::

Emily: thank you for your confidence in me! it is _greatly_ appreciated! Next chapter (or two) should decide her "fate"

Amrawo: Thank you!!!!!!

MarinaWings: I understand busy lives. Mine has been hectic for so long, I don't know what a non-hectic day feels like! Thanks for your support! I look forward to them :-)


	33. Assumption of Fate

Disclaimer: Only OC's and plot twists are mine . . .

_recap: Elmarta told the other girls what is happening to her, said goodbye to Eowyn (giving her her copy of Lord of the Rings) all before they are heading out to the battle before the Black Gates._

Chapter 33: Assumption of Fate

The mood at the encampment the night before battle was tense. The soldiers knew that their chances were nonexistent. The girls knew that while things may come to be what is right for Middle Earth, their friendship would be drastically effected, so they decided to spend one last night together to enjoy each other's company. They pitched their large tent that hung the Dol Armoth, Rohirran, and Lothlorian regalia showing off all of their colors.

They were joined by Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, Boromir, Eomer, and Gimli soon. They were laughing at one of Gimli's antics when they were joined by Aragorn and Gandalf for dinner. They all ate outside the girls' tent so the soldiers could keep Aragorn, their soon to be king, in sight. When dinner was over they all started reminiscing and telling stories. Everyone was eager to hear stories about earth, and about times on Middle Earth from long ago from their elvish friends.

"I do not believe Sauron would try an attack tonight, but still, I would feel better posting guards tonight since we are so close to the Black Gates," Aragorn said thinkng outloud. Everyone nodded.

"You and your soldiers can rest," Elmarta said. "I think you have more than enough elves here for guard duty," she teased.

"Of course," Elrohir and Elladan said together. Khanwen and Legolas nodded. They could go without a night of sleep, unlike the soldiers. Soon, Eomer, Boromir, and Aragorn left to check on their soldiers and Lothiriel and Theodwyn said goodnight.

"Will you sing for me, melethron?" Elmarta asked. Legolas nodded. It might have been a bit random, but he was used to it. He sang one of the old Elvish songs regaling the battles in the last alliance. Afterwards Elrohir, who understood that Elmarta wanted to spend one last night with some familiar elvish entertainment, sung another song, but chose instead one about Earendil who fell in love with Elfwing– their paternal grandparents.

"Your turn, melethril," Legolas said as he stroked her hair. She thought about it for a moment. "It is one you have not heard before. We heard it on earth. I am going to try to sing it in Elvish, although the original was in English," she explained. Khanwen gave her a curious look, but understood immediately as she began to sign the elvish translation of 'Into the West.'

"We adored that song," Khanwen said. "I can see why you chose it. It feels appropriate tonight."

"It reminds me that tomorrow is not the end," Elmarta said thoughtfully.

"You are worried about tomorrow, even with what you know?" Legolas asked softly.

Elmarta nodded. "It is because of what I know. Knowing the future isn't always a blessing," she said thinking about both herself and her mother. "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

He nodded. "A person would have to be a fool not to be, but I am not worried about us," he said making Elmarta smile. He looked at their group. "We would see each other again in the Blessed lands."

"It is the ones who will not be with us that I will miss," Elladan said. Elmarta and Khanwen reached to squeeze his hand.

"I will miss Arwen as well," Elmarta said. She kissed Legolas as he went to talk with Gimli and Aragorn a few feet away.

"Why do you not tell him?" Elrohir asked.

"By the way, love," Elmarta said sarcastically, "I get turned into one of the worst things imaginable. An abomination!" She put her head in her hands in a very unevlish like mannerism she picked up from earth. The soldiers were all settling into their tents for the long night. Even Aragorn had disappeared. She stood up. "I could never ask him what I am going to ask you," she said.

Elrohir, Elladan, and Khanwen looked at her expectantly. "You know what they have to do to us to make us one of them. If . . . worst comes to worst and they succeed, kill me," she said. She couldn't bear the thought of hunting down her friends and harming them, and she couldn't bear herself to think of what they had to do to make her an orc. They all looked at her aghast. She walked out to take up her post on the outskirts of the encampment. The soldiers who were still up around their fires nodded in acknowledgment. Word had gone around that the elves had volunteered for guard duty.

Legolas joined her and put his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"Something bad happens tomorrow," was all Elmarta said.

"What is wrong with them?" he nodded towards the campfire where Khanwen and her nephews were deep in conversation, but not even their elvish hearing could pick up what they were saying. They eventually split up and went to guard as well.

"They are worried as well," she whispered. They sat together peering out into the silence and darkness. Elmarta held an inner debate on what to tell Legolas; she couldn't tell him what she saw incase he changed it, but she didn't want to go through all that without saying goodbye somehow.

"Do you know what it is your mother showed me when the fellowship first arrived in Lorien?" he asked. Elmarta shook her head. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone else, and was waiting for him to tell her.

"I know she was testing all of you to see your loyalty to the fellowship, and the sway the ring had on you," she whispered.

Legolas nodded. "I know not what the others were asked. For myself, she said that if I turned back now, I could save you." Elmarta looked at him in shock. "I didn't know what she meant then, and I will confess I almost did." He smiled at the appalled look she gave him. "I would have, but I knew you would have disapproved of it. You are to selfless for your own good." She didn't know what to say, and was glad he continued on, "I have thought about it since then. Ever since you told me you were being tested it has made more sense, but I am beginning to realize that even if I knew what the future was, I couldn't save you from it."

Elmarta looked out into the darkness and up at the stars shining down on them. "No. I am afraid that I have already made my choice, and nothing is going to change it. I don't regret it, though, except for the pain it will bring you."

"I told you once I would remain here with you," Legolas said thinking back. "Whatever happens, I will find you." Elmarta snuggled into his embrace. _I will wait for you,_ she thought.

The somberness continued into the next morning. They all arrived in front of the black gates fairly quickly. Elmarta rode out with Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Eomer, and Boromir with the other girls flanking her. They watched as Sauron's messenger came to treat with them.

"What does Sauron wish from us?" Gandalf asked.

"That all your men remain behind the river. The lands east of the river are to belong to the Master Sauron. Your men shall not raise arms against him again, and are to commit tribute to him and rebuild Isenguard." The mouth said and laughed when Aragorn declared they would not do so.

"Sauron is obviously an imbecile if he believes we would agree to such terms," Elmarta declared.

The mouth turned to look at her. "You seem overly eager to meet your fate, instigator. Ah, yes, my master has seen what is in store for you." He turned back to Aragorn. "Do you honestly believe you have any other choice? Perhaps you had false hope in the hands of a hobbit," he drawled and pulled out Frodo's shirt of mithrail. "Perhaps it would interest you to know that he suffered greatly before he finally perished."

Elmarta saw the others get sad and upset over his word. The Mouth noticed too. "What's this? Tears shed by men while the women care not?" he scorned. Aragorn rode up and Elmarta silently cheered when he sliced his head off. She looked over and saw the grins on her friends faces.

"I do not believe it," Aragorn said.

"Good. If he had the ring we would know," Lothiriel pointed out as she relaxed over the horn of her saddle.

"Remind me why you are here again?" Eomer asked.

"Because wild horses couldn't stop me from being here."

"I tried, but nothing short of locking them up would keep them from coming, and they managed to sneak in here anyways," Boromir said.

"How can I fight if I am worried about you dying?"

"No promises," Lothiriel said.

"Well, if you did, it would completely screw up the story line! What would I tell your soon to be husband?" Theodwyn teased and laughed at her cousin. "You know, Eomer, the way you get upset makes me wonder if you want Lothiriel to marry someone else." She turned to Elmarta and whispered in her ear, "hasn't he noticed no one else is trying to court her? Partly because they are afraid Eomer will chop off their heads, but sheesh! He is so blind sometimes," she said laughing.

"My Brothers!" Aragorn called out as he rode in front of the lines. Elmarta, with her girlfriends on either side of her, listened to his speech.

"Very impressive," Lothiriel said. "Your niece is very lucky."

"Tell her that for me," Elmarta said. Lothiriel mentally slapped herself. The gates started opening up.

They were in the contingent under Boromir. Boromir gave them a reassuring grin. "Just don't get hurt, Theodwyn. I don't want to postpone our wedding."

Theodwyn blushed. "No promises." Elmarta noticed everyone seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

The eye roamed over the battlefield. "The last temptation of Aragorn," Theodwyn whispered. They waited as it directed it's attention to Aragorn.

_Elmarta, Daughter of the Light_ a voice whispered through her mind. _Relieve yourself from this burden. you have the gift of changing Fate, Manbarad. You can change this. Act now,_ he said seductively. _You can change what will come to pass. Give yourself the future you have always dreamed for yourself with Legolas. You have the gift to change the future_ _elleth_. In her minds eye she could see the Maier who surpassed all beauty Elmarta had seen in her lifetime.

She understood what he meant. By slaying Aragorn now she could end this battle before it began, saving herself and all the men (and women) with her. She would spare herself and ensure her future with Legolas.

Khanwen realized the eye wasn't looking at Aragorn anymore but in Elmarta's direction. "Gwathel vuin?" she whispered. Theodwyn and Lothiriel looked at their friend. Flickers of emotions and thoughts passed through her eyes but her face remained emotionless.

_I have the power, _Elmarta said strongly_ And I wouldn't change the future for eternity with all I hold dear. _

An image of her broken and dying body being tortured passed through her head making her eyes water. _So be it _Sauron decreed.

The mass of creatures filtered out of the Black Gate. Elmarta took out her own elvish blades and fingered them lovingly. With Aragorn leading the charge, they all rode out to meet the mass head on.

Elmarta tried to relax her nerves enough to stay focus on the here and now. The number of orcs continued to grow, no matter how many she slew. Slowly, she began to develop a rhythm. She saw Legolas fighting a few yards away to her right, and could hear Gimli's grunting and muttering which was soothing in a way.

Elmarta risked a glance up to the mouth of the cave and could see Frodo rushing in as Sam and Gollum fought. _It is still going to end right, _she thought happily. She continued to fight the onslaught of orcs. Breathing hard, she looked around and realized she couldn't hear Gimli anymore, nor see any member of the fellowship. _Don't loose hope now,_ she chided. _You chose this! Don't give into fear now._

"Where is she!" Khanwen demanded as they slew through Orcs and other vile creatures Khanwen had only heard tales of in the Golden woods.

"You're the one with the Elvish eyesight!" Lothiriel yelled.

"You said Frodo already went in the cave?" Theodwyn rushed. "We don't have much time!"

Khanwen gave one last look over the field but the orcs were so dense. "How hard can it be to spot an elf in the middle of all this . . . there!" Khanwen shouted and rushed off with the other girls following behind her.

All Elmarta could hear was the ever increasing number of footsteps falling around her as the number of orcs and creatures continued to increase. The screeching of the Nazgul overhead didn't help matters either. _Mother should be sending the Eagles soon_.

Suddenly, soft steps that contrasted with the thick, heavy footsteps of the orcs could be heard underneath their loud noises. Elmarta knew they were Lothiriel and Theodwyn's footsteps, and she assumed Khanwen would be with them even if she couldn't hear her.

"Alena!" Theodwyn shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Elmarta chided. She watched as her friends surrounded her.

"We are protecting you," Lothiriel said.

"This isn't what I asked for," Elmarta scolded. There wasn't time to continue arguing since all their energy had to be directed towards fighting.

Boromir flashed into Elmarta's mental vision battling a troll and Elmarta gasped as she saw him being stabbed. She quickly scanned the field and saw him pass by them momentarily battling the same troll she just saw a moment ago in her premonition. She saw the troll swinging up with his sword towards Boromir's defenseless side. Elmarta reached for her dagger and, thankful for her Elvish aim and foresight, hit the jugular vein of the Troll.

Elmarta heard a _Thud_ that sounded to close to be the contact of her dagger. She heard her friends scream in surprise and Elmarta felt the trickling of a warm, sticky substance down her stomach. She could feel the muscles and tissues in her chest were torn before she looked down to see the arrow protruding from her chest.

"Alena," Theodwyn said rushing up.

"I'm . . . I'm alright," Elmarta said gasping for air.

"Torog!" Khanwen shouted as an ugly troll appeared in the mass of orcs. Unfortunately, the orcs didn't let up once the bigger, nastier creature showed up. (A/N: elvish for Troll)

_Dodge, duck, breathe, stab,_ Elmarta said mentally. Breathing proved to be the most difficult part. Elmarta heard Lothiriel let out a scream as she was hit by an arrow in her arm. "It isn't my dominant arm," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She continued to fight through the pain.

Khanwen and Theodwyn ganged up on the troll and just when it seemed they were bringing it down it swung it's spiked club. Theodwyn ducked in time but it hit Elmarta square in the back who had backed up to dodge a frontal attack. _Celebrian_ was Elmarta's last coherent thought before the pain and darkness took her.

Elmarta landed unconscious a few yards away. Khanwen took the second the troll looked towards Elmarta to swing up and cut its jugular vein. Theodwyn was rushing to Elmarta when Khanwen pushed her to the ground. "Khanwen?" Theodwyn asked but all she got was a gurgle.

Theodwyn wiggled out from underneath her friend and was horrified to see a dagger had landed in her back. "Rhaich!" She said. "Don't move."

Khanwen gave her a look that said 'duh.' Theodwyn silently counted off in her head that there were two Boromir wounds and two Haldir wounds before her, she just didn't know if there was suppose to be another Boromir wound or not. And Elmarta was in no condition to talk at the moment.

**"**Rhaich! Rhaich! Rhaich!" Theodwyn said. She heard Lothiriel let out a few curses of her own.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing wail of agony flooded the battlefield. Everyone watched as the eye gave one last struggle and the tower began to collapse.

The orcs seemed to know this was the last for them. Half began to flee while the other half decided to take advantage of their superior numbers. Theodwyn was left to fight as her elf friends and Lothiriel were all various forms of unconsciousness.

Just when Theodwyn thought that the orcs before them would turn tail and run, she saw an arrow heading for her. She never saw which orc it came from, but she saw where it penetrated her body.

Lothiriel watched horrified as the last of their group fell. The orcs enclosed on her and her friends. "Take the elf princess," One called out. Lothiriel watched in a panicky haze as they made towards Elmarta.

"No!" She yelled. She pulled herself to her feet and stumbled over. "You will _not_ take her!" she challenged. _I just need to stall them,_ she thought. _Surely someone will find us!_

She saw a dagger fly through the air and strike the one closest to Elmarta dead. Lothiriel glanced behind her and saw that Khanwen had managed to weasel the one from her back. Lothiriel was thankful for her elvish aim.

"You'll bleed to death," Theodwyn said. She had pulled herself to her feet, still gasping for air.

"I don't care. They are not taking her body," Khanwen said fiercely. "I have every intention of seeing my friend in Aman."

"Find Elrohir . . . Elladan," Khanwen rasped out before completing fading into unconsciousness.

Lothiriel staggered to her feet but Theodwyn had already staggered away so she headed to first Khanwen, who was closest, and was relieved she had a steady pulse. She reached Elmarta and wanted to cry because her pulse was so weak and irregular. "Please don't leave these shores yet," she whispered. She was sitting next to Elmarta's body and decided to close her eyes to rest for a minute . . . . . .

Theodwyn stumbled a few feet away calling for the twins. "I don't think I can," she said. Blood was spewing from her wound covering the front of her tunic. "I feel so dizzy," she managed to say before collapsing.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes_ A cliffie :::evil author grin::: Hmm, as I am writing the ending, I just am curious. Would anyone mind if I tweaked some of the rules in Valinor ::::cautious glance:::: Let me know if you would be upset if I tweaked it or not, because I have one last twist up my sleeve :-)

Author's Note 2: Some people have asked me to write their time on earth. I am just curious how much interest there is for the prequel. I wrote out the first few chapters to see if I liked it . . .

Emily-- Thank you! I know you didn't want to be kept in suspense, but I could't pass up a good cliffhanger :-)

ElvisLivesAgain-- THanks! I'm glad you need to know!

Amrawo-- Thank you!

MarinaWings-- Thanks! I'm glad she seems like a real person. BTW, I really liked your king kong story! I haven't had a chance to read the sequel yet, but I will!

Gwen-- Thank you! I'm always glad to know that more people are finding it. Hopefully the ending won't dissapoint anyone!

Childofthekng-- :-) yup, something different I hope.


	34. Waking up Slowly

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this . . .

Author's Notes: Ah! I'm an evil author . . . :-) such a cliffhanger! Well, this chapter deviates slightly from the order in the book, but here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 34: Waking Up Slowly

Elrohir and Elladan were watching everyone congregate around Aragorn and were proud of the man who would marry their dear sister. Elrohir looked over the crowd and noticed some faces were missing. That wasn't unexpected, but he started to worry when he couldn't find his aunt. _Eru, please it didn't happen_ he thought. Elladan, picking up on his twins thoughts and worries, followed him through the crowd. "How could we have let ourselves get separated from her?" Elladan chided. It was like losing their mother all over again.

"Wait," Elrohir said as he heard his name faintly on the wind. They started heading in that direction.

"Amarth faeg!" (Evil fate) Elrohir said as they found their aunt, friend, Theodwyn, and Lothiriel. All four were all covered in dirt and blood from head to foot from their own wounds, those of their friends, and orcs.

"We can not treat her here," Elrohir said rushing up to his aunt. "We need to get them to the white city." Elladan let out a whistle and his horse, Tinnuroch (Twilight Star) appeared followed by Elrohir's horse. (A/N: sorry if Tolkien named their horses, I don't know).

"Elmarta, Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad!" Elrohir said. "Do not join our mother yet," he added.

A handful of soldiers passed by them and they ordered them to bring them lifters. They immediately ran off and returned with four of them. Elladan and Elrohir carefully placed them each on a stretcher and, with the help of the soldiers, carried them to the front of the caravan where the rest of the wounded where.

"Find Aragorn," Elrohir demanded one of them. Aragorn arrived a moment later.

"What is the matter? Have you seen Elmarta or any of the others? Everyone else is starting to pani . . ." his sentence faded as he saw all four of the girls before him. "What happened?" Aragorn asked.

"We found them," Elladan said. "You should have seen how many orc bodies that laid dead, Estel. They each must have killed more than any of your men." Aragorn had a soldier show him where they were fighting.

"Estel," Legolas said walking up to Aragorn. "We can not find Elmarta, Khanwen, nor either of her friends."

"True," Boromir said. "There isn't any woman to be found, and the only elf we can find is Legolas."

"Look at this," Gimli said looking around sniffing at the dead orcs crinkling his nose. "Bloody troll too."

"Don't remind me. This one nearly got me when it dropped down . . ." Boromir said, and then ran back to the dead troll. They watched him reach over and pick something up. "It is foreign," he said studying it not recognizing the celtic designs. "I think . . ."

"It is Elmarta's," Legolas said worried. "Estel–"

"The twins found them. They are being moved to the white city," Aragorn said. Legolas was already running towards the front of the caravan (where the wounded were located), and was out of even elvish hearing range before Aragorn finished his sentence.

"All of them?" Boromir asked shocked. Aragorn nodded, and Boromir followed after Legolas. Aragorn and Gimli followed after, and Aragorn motioned for Eomer to follow them.

By the time they had arrived at the White City, Elladan and Elrohir had cleaned the wounds of the girls as best they could with the limited supplies available. "If only Ada was here. We need some of his herbs," Elladan mumbled.

"Especially Elmarta," Elrohir whispered.

They arrived at the White city and Legolas, who was riding Arod alongside the cart, hopped down to help carry Elmarta in. "Sire!" a page said running up to Aragorn. "A package was delivered to you while you were away. It came with a message 'To help upon your return.' What should I do?"

"Bring it," Aragorn demanded. He and Legolas carried Elmarta into the Houses of Healing as the twins carried in Khanwen. Boromir and Gamling were bringing in Theodwyn and Eomer was bringing in Lothiriel with the help of her brother.

"Medicines from Ada and Galadriel," Elladan said. The twins set to work on Elmarta and Khanwen who had the worst wounds. Aragorn divided his attentions between Lothiriel and Theodwyn.

"Well?" Boromir demanded.

"Lothiriel will soon awake," Aragorn said. "And I do not think Theodwyn will be too far behind her." Eomer looked relieved and it was evident that Boromir was also happy, but he looked over to the two elves.

"What about them?" he whispered.

"I do not know."

Lothiriel started to mumbled under her breath. "She is waking up," Aragorn said. He then turned to kick out most of the people still in the rooms (mainly soldiers of Dol Armoth and Edoras). Only the fellowship, Eomer, and Lothiriel's father were present.

"What is she saying?" Eomer said as he leaned closer to Lothiriel.

"It is one of their languages," Boromir said.

"Gerich thû úan," she said.

Boromir grinned. "That I understood. She said you reek like a stinky monster."

"Well, forgive me. I didn't have an opportunity to bathe," he told her sarcastically. He was glad she was still semi-asleep. "You could have given a guy some warning since you know what would happen! If you wanted me to bathe you should have told me in advanced. I would have made time for it, so it is all your fault," he decided with a nod of his head.

"Charming," Lothiriel said softly yet he heard her sarcastic tone and thought it a wonderful sound to hear. "Chauvinistic pig. How could anyone fall for your charm?" Boromir, who was one bed over next to Theodwyn, couldn't hold back his laughter.

Eomer laughed. "You told me someone does, so I guess there is someone out there who will."

"I think I'd rather be unconscious again," Lothiriel said and then sat up so quickly the rush of blood to her head gave her a headache. "Ach! Where is Elmarta?!" She asked panicking. "Where is she? The others! By the valar, if it was all in vain I'll curse them myself," Lothiriel said trying to jump out of bed.

"Shh," Eomer said. "Theodwyn is right here next to you."

"Elmarta?" she asked and he worried over how pale she had become all of a sudden.

"I don't know," Eomer said. "I've been here with you."

"Good to see you are well," Boromir said. He grinned. "If Theodwyn was awake she would say something like 'your future husband should be relieved.'" Boromir couldn't help but laugh at the growl that came from Eomer.

"Who is braying like a donkey?" Theodwyn mumbled. "Someone bring me an asprin . . .ah, make that the bottle. Did I have my appendices taken out?"

Lothiriel laughed. "Wrong world, Theodwyn."

Theodwyn opened her eyes and looked straight into Boromir's relieved ones. "I thought I told you not to get hurt? I don't want to postpone the wedding," he teased.

"I wake up to find him mocking me, why Elmarta . . .Elmarta!" She said and tried to sit up but pain shot through her abdomen. Boromir quickly reached out and forced her to lie back down. "What the . . .oh, I remember," she said. "How, how are they?" They both looked over to the crowd around the two elves.

"I wonder where Eowyn is?" Eomer said suddenly as Aragorn came to check on the two of them. "I sent her a note to meet me, but I think it might have said to go to the encampment. I hope she didn't go down there"

"She's here," Lothiriel said absentmindly.

"She's waiting for you so she can announce her engagement," Theodwyn said as she watched Elmarta and Khanwen.

"WHAT?" Eomer said. "To who?"

"Faramir of course," they both said.

"What?" Boromir and Eomer yelled. They both charged out of the room to find Faramir and beat the story out of him. It felt like a good way to get rid of their worry and stress.

"Elladan," Lothiriel called out. "Can you help me?" She was getting up to get closer to Elmarta and Khanwen. She knew Eomer would be to overprotective if she tried moving with him in the room.

She took a seat at the foot of Khanwen's bed. Suddenly Eowyn came rushing into the room. "What happened?" She demanded. A moment later Eomer, Boromir, and a disgruntled looking Faramir had returned. Gimli choked out the story.

"It wasn't suppose to be this way!" Eowyn said as she looked at her new found friend.

"How do you know?" Theodwyn asked from her bed.

"She left me her book," Eowyn said.

Before anyone else could say anything another page came running in. "They are coming my lord!" he said and looked ready to pass out from excitement.

"Who?" Aragorn asked.

"No one should be coming," Lothiriel said. "Frodo and Sam won't be here for awhile."

"Frodo and Sam? They are alive!" Pippin said excitedly. They had come in when they heard all the commotion. Theodwyn nodded.

"Sire, they are almost here," the page reminded him.

"Who?" Aragorn asked in all the pandemonium trying to get a clear answer.

"The elves, sire." Everyone, including Elladan and Elrohir, stared at him like he was playing a sick joke. "More than a man can expect to see in a lifetime! They are riding under two banners. What do we do?" he said.

"Do? Prepare for them. Open the gates!" Aragorn said and ran out of the room with the page at his heels. They made it to the entrance of the Houses of Healing when the elves rode into the city.

Everyone crowded the streets trying to get a glimpse of the elves without getting in their way. Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond rode in front and Haldir rode alongside them with Arwen. Rivendell and Lothlorien banners were being flown.

They rode right up to the front of the Houses of Healing. Aragorn was there to greet them and led them straight to the wounded.

"Sell vuin," Galadriel said as she leaned over the body of her daughter. She gently stroked away the bloodied, golden hair from her face in a motherly touch. "Agorel vae." (A/N: elvish for 'beloved daughter; you did well')

Eomer, Eowyn, and Faramir, who had never seen the Lady of Light, were entranced by her.

Haldir, who had walked in with his lord and lady, stared in disbelief at Elmarta's body, and then paled when he saw Khanwen. He immediately rushed up to his wife's bed.

"You did well," Elrond told his sons as he looked over first Theodwyn and Lothiriel. He then moved to tend to Khanwen.

"What can be done for Elmarta?" Aragorn asked.

"She is beyond my care," Elrond said sadly.

"What happened?" Haldir asked. It was the first time he had spoken.

"We . . ." Lothiriel said looking at Theodwyn. Either was unsure where to start.

"They changed the story," Eowyn said speaking up.

"I know this," Haldir said. "I wish to know what happened during the battle," he clarified.

"Changed the story?" Boromir asked but Theodwyn shushed him.

"Elmarta had a vision of her death," Theodwyn said. "She saw it in Rohan, but didn't tell us until the eve before the battle. We vowed to make sure her body wasn't taken, as she saw in the vision," she started.

"Taken?" Eowyn asked.

"She saw orcs fleeing, taking her wounded body with her," Lothiriel said. She saw how Legolas didn't look away from Elmarta, even during their retelling.

"We promised to save her body, but we all decided not to let her die in the first place. When the battle happened, it started out normal, but somehow she got wounded. She saw Boromir about to die, again, and couldn't let him die, even if it would save her from her fate," Lothiriel said. "That was her arrow wound."

"Die again?" Faramir asked. He looked at Boromir, but Boromir was bewildered like most of them.

"She told me you were meant to die, and she couldn't let that happen," Legolas said softly remembering their conversation in Rohan.

"Then, Lothiriel was wounded in the arm by another of Boromir's arrows," Theodwyn said and she knew that Eowyn understood what she meant since she had read the book now. "She continued fighting, though. Too stubborn to abandon us," She laughed.

"I could live without my arm," Lothiriel said defiantly. She told them about the troll.

"We kept fighting, and then after the tower fell, the orcs tried to take her body," Lothiriel said with tears running down her face. "We were so worried she was already dead, but we couldn't let them take her body and torture her into become one of them. Khanwen managed to get the dagger out of her back and killed the orc about to take Elmarta's body, but she lost a lot of blood for it," She said.

"And tore some more tissues," Elladan added.

"Three of Boromir's wounds, two of Haldir's," Theodwyn said quietly. "When will Khanwen wake up?"

"Soon," Elrond said. "She lost more blood than either of you."

"What do you mean my wounds?" Boromir asked.

Neither girl looked like she was going to say anything, so Eowyn spoke up and explained how he was suppose to die. "Somehow Elmarta saved you."

Boromir looked stunned. He remembered back to that day and how Elmarta seemed to arrive in the nick of time. "I . . ." he was stunned speechless.

"By saving you, and later Haldir at Helm's Deep, she changed the plot. That is why the Valar sent her to earth," Lothiriel said, and explained how Elmarta chose to use their knowledge to save people and that she would take on their wounds for them.

"We didn't want her to die, and somehow we ended up distributing the wounds amongst all of us," Theodwyn added. "But it was all for naught. . ."

"She would not have wanted any of you to get hurt," Galadriel spoke up. "But you did save her from a horrid fate. One that has long haunted my mirror."

Soon someone announced Gandalf had returned with Frodo and Sam so Aragorn left to tend to them.

A little before sunset Eomer pulled Lothiriel to her feet. "Come with me for a bit."

"But I . . . I want to be here when she passes," Lothiriel said softly.

"We will be," Eomer assured her.

Everyone watched as they left. "Do you think he will ask her now?" Boromir asked.

"He isn't suppose to, but at this point I don't care," Theodwyn said. "Elrohir, Elladan, thank you," she told them. "For finding us, and calling out to us," she said. She had seen them in their white lights. They nodded. Aragorn and Gandalf returned and joined the rest of the group in waiting.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes:

LadyofShadow-- Thanks you! I'm glad you like it!

Valinor's Twilight-- She'll spend some time in the Halls of Mandos (elves go there before being reincarnated). I have a chapter coming up on it :-)

Amrawo-- I'm glad it's intense! I'm glad you like it:-)

Emily-- Thank you for answering! oddly enough, people don't answer author questions. Thanks!

Childofthekng-- Thank you! I can't believe I am already at this part of the story!

marinawings-- I loved your review! It cracked me up. I loved my cliffhanger too. Well, half of them are awake now at least :-)


	35. Sad Tidings

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this . . .

Author's Notes: I have started a sort of Prequel/Sequel for Defiance. It tells their story right before they leave for Earth and then on Earth. I might go more into details on what happens in the time gap at the end of Defiance as well (what Lothiriel and Theodwyn and Eowyn did before dying . . . basically, the stuff after this chapter). Check it out! It's called Compliance: Before the Beginning.

**Chapter 35: Sad Tidings**

As promised, Eomer and Lothiriel returned a little after sunset. It was left unspoken that they were now betrothed. Khanwen woke up as the hobbits fell asleep. "Melethril," Haldir said. "You are finally awake."

"Herven vuin," Khanwen said. She smiled to see Theodwyn and Lothiriel hover around her.

"Do you know?" Lothiriel asked.

Khanwen nodded. "I know we did not succeed, but I will see her in the Blessed lands," she said.

"If only we were all so lucky," Theodwyn said bitterly.

"I will tell her you say goodbye," Khanwen said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elmarta felt the darkness subside as she heard her nephews calling for her. She wanted to reassure them, but couldn't find the strength to call out. The darkness consumed her again.

_Suddenly she saw her mother, father, and Elrond. "Ada? Nana? Tôr vuin," She said happily. (Beloved brother)_

_"I can not help you, Sell vuin," Galadriel said. "We will find you in the blessed lands."_

_Elmarta smiled. "I know, nana. My friends have ensured it," she said happily. "Celebrian," Elmarta whispered as her sister suddenly appeared. _

_"Muinthel vuin," Celebrian said smiling. "You succeeded well on your task." (Beloved Sister)_

_"Task?" Elmarta asked confused. _

_"Yes, muinthel," Celebrian nodded. "When you thought you angered the Valar, Iluvatar __chose you to go to this Earth of yours because he believed you to make decisions unselfishly. It wasn't a test or punishment, but a task, and you succeeded admirably."_

_Celebrian walked up Elrond. "Arwen has made her choice, Herven vuin._" _She turned back to Elmarta. _

_"Your sons need to marry," Elmarta joked._

_"I'll keep that in mind," Celebrian said smiling._

_Khanwen arrived in a moment. "Gwathel," Elmarta said happily._ _"Le hannon . Uir le vellon nîn." (Sworn sister; Thank you. Forever you are my friend)._

_"We would do anything for you," Khanwen said. "I'll see you soon."_

_Elmarta nodded happily. "Tell Theodwyn and Lothiriel 'the show must go on.' And keep an eye on Legolas."_

_Khanwen nodded. "Of course." She hugged Elmarta tightly. _

_"I am weary," Elmarta said. _

_"Garo bost vaer, Hên vuin" Celeborn said and kissed her forehead tenderly. (Rest well, beloved child)_.

"_We will soon be reunited," Celebrian said. The two sisters looked at each other, Celebrian with her Silver tresses and Elmarta with her golden ones. Celebrian kissed Elmarta's forehead as Elmarta faded away._

"Guren niniatha nan lû i ammin achenitham," Legolas whispered. It was the middle of the night and Elmarta's breath was becoming raspier. Not even the hobbits were asleep, everyone instinctively knowing this was the moment. (A/N: My heart shall weep until it sees you again).

"She thought of you," Khanwen said grabbing for her grieving friends hand.

"We have a coronation to plan for," Gandalf spoke up.

"Right now!" Theodwyn said incredulously.

"No, he's right Theresa," Khanwen said. "Elmarta said 'the show must go on.'"

"Elmarta would not want her death to stop the progress of our lives. Her efforts would have been in vain," Gandalf said. The 11 people in the room seemed to process his words.

"Estel," Galadriel spoke up and everyone naturally turned to her. "You have a lot of planning to attend to. You have Eomer's coronation as King of the Riddermark, as well as Boromir and Faramir's titles in addition to your own coronation."

Celeborn motioned for Aragorn to follow with him and Elrond. Galadriel and Arwen followed Elrohir and Elladan who were carrying out Elmarta's body.

"Is she always so calm?" Eomer asked in shocked disbelief. He had only known Elmarta for a few months and he thought he was closer to tears than her mother (not that he would tell anyone that).

"I know not what the Great Lady was like as a child," Khanwen said, "but she has always been a wonderful leader. I always hoped Elmarta would follow after her footsteps." She turned to Haldir. "Melethron, aid Legolas with the Coronation plans. I am sure Boromir, Faramir, and Eomer do not know the proper protocol," she said just to keep him busy. Haldir kissed her forehead and motioned for Eomer, Faramir, and Boromir to follow him, and Haldir grabbed Legolas by the forearm and guided him out too.

"What shall we do now?" Theodwyn said.

"Now we plan for your weddings," Khanwen said decisively. "Yours as well, Eowyn," she added kindly. "Elmarta counted you among her fellowship."

The next few days flew by in a flury of activity and emotions. The people of Gondor were excited to see the return of their rightful King. The city was brimming with anticipation as coronation plans were being put into place, followed by plans for a wedding on midsummer's day. Rumors about the soon-to-be-king's beautiful Elf bride were circulating like wildfire.

In contrast, the mood among the elves was only half-hearted as they learned about the death of Elmarta. They helped with the preparations for both the coronation and wedding of the King, and also for the funeral of their princess.

The day of Aragorn's coronation dawned and the entire city was in attendance. Khanwen and Haldir, dressed in their finest Elven clothing, stayed close to Legolas as everyone watched Gandalf crown Aragorn. During the feast afterwards in the palace it was announced that Eomer was proclaimed the King of Edoras.

"How did you convince him?" Legolas asked Theodwyn. "Your cousin has a stubborn streak only matched by Lothiriel."

Theodwyn laughed. "I know! That is why they are so perfect together. In truth, it was difficult to make him agree. He said because it says in a book he becomes a great King doesn't mean he should take my inheritance. I told him I am quite content with remaining a princess of Edoras and marrying Boromir. I am content with Boromir, whether he be prince or pauper."

"He may not be a prince, but he is certainly no pauper," Khanwen said happily.

"Plus, I told him that just because it says in the same book Lothiriel marries him doesn't mean she should," Theodwyn added with a grin.

On Midsummer's day the city poured out to see their King marry the Elvish Princess followed by another great feast. Afterwards everyone rode to Rohan where a feast was held in honor of Theoden. When the night was over, Eomer announced that he, Eowyn, and Theodwyn were all betrothed and that the weddings would happen within a month.

"Will we see each other again?" Pippin asked Khanwen as they said goodbye, as they returned home to the shire.

"I dare say you shall, but your adventures are not over yet," Galadriel said.

"My lady, what will happen now that Elmarta killed Wormtongue?" Khanwen asked.

"Saruman will attempt to take over the shire, but our hobbit friends shall prevail," Galadriel said. "Our hobbits shall still be the shire's own heroes. My daughter foresaw this as I have." It was one of the last things she saw in her mirror before leaving.

Everyone rode to East Lorien for the celebration of renaming Mirkwood. Khanwen, Haldir, and Gimli instinctively stayed close to Legolas during the trip. He insisted on accompanying them to Edoras where Theodwyn and Boromir would be married, followed by Eomer and Lothiriel. A month later everyone traveled to Ithilien for Faramir and Eowyn's wedding.

"Are you traveling to the undying lands?" Eowyn asked her friends during her feast.

"Not yet," Khanwen said. "I believe we shall stay here for awhile yet."

"You don't have to stay for me," Legolas said. "I am still going on my journey with Gimli, as planned."

Khanwen smiled. "Elmarta would be happy. But the other reason is, well, I want to spend as much as time as possible with you. Keep an eye on Arwen for Elmarta, say goodbye to Middle Earth . . . everything," she said.

"We will leave in a few decades," Haldir said.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: a slight deviation, but hopefully still enjoyable. Return to Elmarta in the next chapter!

Childofthekng-- Yes! I do feel special (about the author alert)! Thanks:-) And no, no last minute salvation, but this isn't the end ;-)

Amrawo-- Elmarta will wake up . . . just not here ::grins::

Emily-- There are still maybe 2 chapters . . . I'm still tweaking trying to get the ending just right.

Valinor's Twilight-- Thank you! Always glad to talk with my readers :-)

MarinaWings-- Yeah, they hoped if they took the ones Elmarta was going to take it would save her, but sometimes Fate says 'no.' I'm glad you thought it good!

Jenfire-- I hope you see this! Thank you!


	36. Reunions In the Blessed Lands

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . .

Author's Notes: My beta has been sick for awhile, so if there are any mistakes sorry! I didn't want to wait longer to put it up.

**Chapter 36: Reunions**

_"If you could be granted one request, what would you desire?"_ a voice whispered in the dark somewhere. Elmarta struggled to find the source of it but couldn't see anything, even with her elvish eyesight.

"Who am I to ask something of the Valar? If I was on earth, and it was a genie or a fairy godmother I would ask for all of my friends to live in Valinor with me forever," Elmarta said. "But I would never ask that of the Valar. I only wish for them to be happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elmarta woke up with a stretch. For some reason, it felt so _good _to be able to stretch and feel her entire body awake and alive. It took a moment for her to remember why. The first thing she saw looking up were the stars. _This must have been what it felt like for the first elves,_ Elmarta thought in wonder. The heavens looked so clear and beautiful. She then looked around her.

"What?" she said. She saw banners flown around depicting major battles and events throughout the ages. Beautiful tapestries at that. Looking around, however, they seemed drastically out of place since she was currently in a garden that reminded her of Rivendell. _It looks like Rivendell, but feels like Caras Galadhons, _she clarified. Everything was so peaceful and beautiful.

"Welcome to the Halls of Mandos," a silken voice said. Elmarta turned and for a second almost lost her elvish composure.

"Lady Luthien?" Elmarta asked.

She smiled. "You remind me of my cousin," she said fondly. "Long have I missed him." Luthien studied her for a moment. "In actuality, you remind me of my cousin's wife Artanis. You have striking similarities to her as well. Particularly your hair."

Elmarta smiled. "I am Elmarta, their second daughter. Celebrian has father's hair."

Luthien smiled happily. "Kin! I thought it was you from the tapestries but I never would have imagined I would get to meet another cousin here. Who was your older sister?" She asked. Elmarta smiled and started telling her about Celebrian, how she married Elrond, their children. She smiled over the tale of Arwen and Aragorn. "He must have been a brash young man to have called your niece after my name."

Elmarta laughed. "Yes, as a young man he did have his moments, but he has grown into a remarkable man. He will be a wonderful king." They talked in the garden for what felt like ages.

Luthien then called for Beren to join them and Elmarta repeated the tale of Arwen and Aragorn. "I would love to meet them when they arrive at the Halls," he said.

After what felt like a decade they started showing Elmarta around. They knew the most about the woods which didn't surprise her. It was where the other first born congregated during their stay in the Halls of Mandos before being reborn in Aman.

Elmarta found beyond the woods the mouth to a cave and saw dwarves surrounding it. Not knowing how they would react, she walked over to them. She looked over them and found Balin and smiled. Deciding she might as well introduce herself she walked over. After finding out she knew Gimli son of Gloin he proved to be rather talkative. "You know Master Bilbo of the shire as well?" he asked surprised. "We shall have to see about that!" He walked off and Elmarta followed after him. Neighboring the mountain further down the hall was a far green pasture and wide open meadows filled with hobbits.

"How do you know if he is here?" Elmarta asked. "I passed on before him."

"Time is different in the Halls milady. Several years have already passed since you have joined us," Balin explained as Luthien and Beren joined them. Luthien pointed to the tapestries. "They are always showing us what happens outside. You are starting in that one," she said pointing. Elmarta gasped as she saw tapestries depicting the war of the ring.

"We were all cheering for the fellowship," Beren said.

"Knew Gimli would help save the world. You should hear Gloin," Balin said. "Boasts about his son as if there is no tomorrow. Fact he is friends with that pointy ear though, threw us for a loop."

"Threw everyone for a loop," Elmarta said. She saw tapestries depicting her and her friends departure from middle earth, their return, the fight in front of the black gates.

"It is surprising the first time. I remember seeing the tapestries of my Beren and me," Luthien said.

"Ah, there he is," Balin said. He waved Bilbo over and Elmarta noticed he looked like a much younger Bilbo.

"Lady Elmarta! What a surprise! You can imagine we don't get a lot of the fair folk here," he said happily. "Sit! Sit! I have been hearing tales about you and the boys, of course," he said.

"Could you be so kind as to tell me about . . ."

"Your parents?" he asked. "Well, I came over with Frodo, your mother, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf, you know. I must say, the three of them do enjoy speaking in riddles when they are together. Never had such a headache in my life! But it was all in good fun, of course. Gave them a few good ones myself! Frodo, poor lad, was exhausted, and at his age! Only 52, while I was 128. But now I understand why, poor lad," he said. "Ah, yes, well, Valinor . . . I am at a lost how to describe the beautiful lands. Never before in my life have I been blessed in seeing such beauty, nor will I again," he said sadly. "But your mother, and Elrond were quite kind in caring for me, and your father had promised to sail over with your nephews after a few years. I am afraid to say I never had the privilege of seeing them again before I came here," he said.

"I am not worried. If my cousin said he would come, then he shall. He would not deny Artanis anything," Luthien said smiling. Elmarta nodded. She knew that Khanwen would also help convince her nephews to come since she knew Celebrian and Elmarta wanted them to travel to Aman.

After spending ages with Bilbo, swapping stories and tales, Luthien and Elmarta walked back towards the woods. It was the most soothing place and kept drawing them there. They talked and Elmarta thought it would have been nice to have grown up with Luthien.

"How long are we . . . the first born, usually here before reborn?" Elmarta asked after some time.

Luthien avoided her glance. "It differs for each elf," she said. Elmarta waited for her to finish. "In truth, most elves are not here this long, the ones who are to be reborn. I do not know why you have tarried here for so long."

Elmarta leaned back and looked at the stars. Part of her was anxious to see the glorious lands she had heard tales about growing up. She loved to hear her mother tell her how beautiful the city was, how glorious, how magical. Another part was at a peace she hadn't known since before she left to go to Earth. "I shall enjoy your company for as long as I am blessed with it," Elmarta said making Luthien and Belen smile.

"Milady?" A voice called out. She turned and saw a man standing there in regal cloth looking anxious. At first she didn't recognize him, but then she saw Theoden.

"King Theoden!" She said surprised. "And Theodred. It is an honor to meet you finally," she said with a smile. "I didn't recognize you at first."

"I believe I was less glamorous the first time we met," he joked. "I want to thank you. I never imagined I would get the chance to do so, here of all places, but you eased my passing considerably."

"I'm glad. And have you seen all your forefathers?" Elmarta asked Theoden.

"All of my forefathers, but none of my predecessors," he said. Elmarta was beginning to wonder how long she had been in the halls. She still couldn't tell how much time had passed and didn't know how much longer until Lothiriel and Theodwyn would start to arrive. She enjoyed her time with the Rohhirim men and then they left to return to the part of the Halls were the men were.

Luthien and Belen continued to talk with Elmarta till they heard a commotion and turned to see Bilbo leading a young Frodo towards them.

"Why Frodo Baggins!" Elmarta said laughing. "I am vastly surprised to see you here."

"I am happy to see you again milady," Frodo said.

"Don't stand on ceremony here," Elmarta chided. "I believe you have heard of my cousin, second cousin on my father's side actually, Luthien?" She introduced everyone.

"The hobbit who saved middle earth," Beren said. "Quite extraordinary."

"I'm not the only one who saved middle earth," Frodo said. Elmarta smiled at his humility.

"Tell me what has happened!" Elmarta asked excitedly. She sat next to Luthien on the fresh grass across from Frodo.

"Well, your father and nephews arrived, but they did not wish for me to tell you to many details. They want to tell you what they can when you join them," Frodo said. Instead, they reminisced about the war and their friends.

Frodo left with Bilbo to find their old friends. Elmarta lied back to look back at the stars. Suddenly, she felt a tug and she instinctively knew it meant someone dear to her had arrived in the Halls. _Theodwyn_, she thought. She wanted to rush and find her friend, especially since she could feel Boromir's presence as well after a few minutes, but for the first time in what felt like ages she was tired and fell asleep despite her struggles right as she felt Lothiriel arrive. Luthien looked on and silently said goodbye to her cousin.

Elmarta woke up after what felt like an age, and stretched again. "Am I turning into Snow White?" Elmarta asked as she saw she was now in a bedroom.

"Who, pray tell, is Snow White?" A silvery voice asked. Elmarta turned and faced her sister.

"Celebrian? What?"

Celebrian laughed. "How eloquent for an elf. You always were the sillier of the two of us," she teased.

Elmarta pretended to pout and she felt like they were elflings together again back in Lindon. "Gwethel, where am I?"

"This is my bedchamber, and the time we shared a room has passed, so let's go," Celebrian said. "We've been expecting you." She led Elmarta through her cottage and they walked down the path. "Ada and nana have a home a few houses down. Uncles Finrod and Aegnor have houses on the path one over, and we are also nearby to Finarfin. They helped me attain this house while I waited for Elrond," she said fondly. "It was so wonderful to see them again, and to finally meet grandfather, and they have been asking about you ever since word started spreading about the War of the Ring and The Girls of Iluvatar who were sent on a quest. You've become quite a tale around here, so has our dear mother, and, of course, my Elrond," Celebrian said smiling. Elmarta could tell she wanted to add Arwen has become known for marrying Isildur's heir.

"So ada is here finally? No one could give me many details. Frodo said he was sworn to keep silent," Elmarta said.

"We wanted to tell you ourselves," Celebrian said. She appraised her sister. "Something has changed about you. Obviously in the last thousand and so years since I have last seen you, you have matured, but I mean since we last spoke, before you left middle earth."

Elmarta shrugged. "Time in the Halls is . . . different. It is a completely different experience."

Celebrian nodded. "You do remind me of our uncles."

"How long has that been?" Elmarta asked wondering how long her friends had lived before traveling to the halls. "To me, it feels like a really long decade that lasted the span of an age. I have no idea how much time has really passed."

"It has now been a little over 80 years on middle earth," Celebrian said. _Eighty? And they couldn't give me one more year? Just a moment's worth in the halls to say hi?_ she thought.

"Gwethel vuin? What is the matter?"

"I . . . I," she started but Celebrian cut her off.

"Come inside. Everyone is eager to see you!" she said grabbing Elmarta's hand and leading her inside her parents house. She was hoping seeing her family and Legolas and that dwarf would cheer her sister up. She was to quiet and withdrawn which worried Celebrian. Elmarta first walked through her uncles who she hadn't seen in (literally) ages. She then saw Elladan and Elrohir and rushed up to hug them.

"I am so glad you came," she whispered.

"We couldn't bear to leave you as well, Aunt," Elrohir said. Elmarta then turned to embrace Elrond. When she turned again she found Haldir and then Khanwen.

"Did you see our girls?" Khanwen asked hopefully.

Elmarta shook her head sadly. "They had arrived but I was taken out before I could see them," she said sadly. "I didn't even realize how much time had passed, otherwise I would have tried something different."

"Time is vastly different in the Halls," uncle Finrod said comfortingly. Elmarta nodded.

"I did see the tapestries of Estel and Arwen's reign," Elmarta said happily. She turned to find Celeborn next. "Ada!" She didn't think she had ever been hugged tighter. She turned to Galadriel last.

"I have long seen this day, Sell Vuin," She whispered as she hugged her. "I have been anxiously awaiting it, for when both of my daughters will be with me."

"Well, don't you have any hellos for anyone besides these elves?" A gruff voice called out.

"Balin did warn me of the temper that runs in Gloin's family," Elmarta said before turning around. "I told him I have experienced it first hand." Elmarta laughed as she turned to see Gimli. She was surprised to see how old he had gotten.

"Balin?" he said happily. "Did you really see Balin?" Elmarta nodded. She looked up to see Legolas standing in the corner. She smiled and walked over to give him a hug as well.

Khanwen thought it was very reminiscent of when the girls returned from earth as Legolas was a little flustered with the attention. _Although,_ Khanwen decided,_ it could be a little awkward in a house full of her relatives._

"Please, tell me what I missed," Elmarta asked.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Author's Notes: Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile! The issues of what happens in between the last chapter and this one (basically, to Lothiriel, Theodwyn, Eowyn, Khanwen), it is dealt with more in depth in my other story, _compliance: Before the Beginning_. Still a major twist to come!!!

MarinaWings: Thank you. I was going for Bittersweet, so it is nice to know I achieved it :-) I loved putting in the little romances, so much fun!

ElvisLivesAgain: I was waiting to hear if you liked it! The titles remain the same with the exception that while Faramir becomes Prince of Ithillen, Boromir gets the stewardship should something happen to Aragorn or his heirs. (had to give him something :-)

Valinor's Twilight: Thank you! I feel so bad I"m so late. I hope this holds up to the previous chapters!

Childofthekng: Nope, not the end ;-) One more twist to come, plus everything in Compliance.

Amrawo: Thank you! I tried to cover everyone, but the recap is going to brief in the next chapter since I expand it later on in _Compliance_. Thank you!


	37. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings or profit from this writing.

Author's Notes: Finally done! It actually makes me sad : ( Hopefully it fits everyone's expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 37: New Beginnings **

"Well, you already know how everyone got married," Khanwen began. "I'll tell you more details later," she added with a grin. "The ring bearers, as you know, sailed to the undying lands. Your father and your nephews, as well as Haldir and myself, remained in Middle Earth. I wanted to spend as much time with Theresa, Liesel, and Eowyn as possible. Ah, Alena, they were all so happy together. It is what mortals on earth always try to capture: true love, happiness, everything. We," she said gesturing to Haldir, "sailed here after Faramir had passed on. He was the last before Arwen and Aragorn. I couldn't bear to watch Arwen die," she added.

"We sailed a few years before them," Celeborn told his daughter. "Your nephews wanted to remain with their sisters, but she had told us she wished to be alone."

"She returned to Cerin Amroth," Elmarta said. She knew this part and everyone nodded. "That is when Legolas and Gimli sailed as well," Elmarta said.

"The biggest surprise of my long life, I think," Gimli said with a large smile, "to know I'd be blessed to be in the company of the Great Lady once again." Elmarta and her mother wore matching smiles.

"Legolas led the Ithilien elves," Khanwen said. "I don't think you know that. Lord Celeborn helped to establish it, but after Lord Elrond left the shores, Lord Celeborn remained in Rivendell." Elmarta smiled when she heard this. Everyone continued to talk and tell stories to catch Elmarta up on the happenings. Sunset had passed and the stars were shining brightly.

Elmarta walked to the window. "I believe I would like to see the real stars as Varda made them," she said happily. She walked outside to see the world and was thankful Legolas came with her. "You must have been an excellent leader," she said as they walked down the path. "I could always see you as one. I always told you so."

Legolas smiled. "I always pictured you there ruling with me, though. You had more of a knack than I. You take after your parents." After a pause he finally said, "You know, I thought the seven years you were on earth felt like the longest years of my life. In a sense, not knowing where you were or what happened to you did make them seven horrible years. But, in hindsight, these past 83 years have been even worse."

"What happened during these years?"

"After Estel's coronation and wedding, I traveled around with the rest of the fellowship to everyone else's weddings. Part of me was ready to sail for these shores now. Khanwen and Haldir were able to bear with me and keep me on Middle Earth."

Elmarta laughed. "I can see them forcing you to be happy. Ah, those two! They get it into their heads that something should be a certain way and may the Valar protect anyone who gets in their way! It was why Haldir was such a wonderful March Warden."

Legolas laughed. "They certainly took it upon themselves to make certain that I remained, traveled with Gimli, everything you would have wanted. They wanted to make sure what you would have done happened." They paused so Elmarta could overlook the ocean.

"It's breathtaking," Elmarta said, "seeing all this after hearing tales for so long. Everything is more beautiful than I had ever imagined. Please continue."

"After everyone settled down I traveled with Gimli for a few years. Then I returned to find Aragorn busy with both his duties as king and being stressed over Arwen's first pregnancy," he said. "You would have teased all of them mercilessly for their behavior. I have never seen such doting behavior." Elmarta laughed imagining how Boromir, who already worshiped Theodwyn, would be when she was pregnant. "Gimli and I brought some of our kinfolk to help with the rebuilding of the White City. Your father helped as I traveled with Gimli. It was awhile after I returned that your father returned to Rivendell to take over after Lord Elrond had left. Some of the elves decided to remain in Ithilien, even though there were dwarves," he added with a grin. Elmarta secretly thought how much she had missed his grin.

"They asked me to remain to guide them. Gimli had also become leader over his clan with his father's passing." She knew that even on these shores Legolas was still looked to for leadership and advice after his participation in the war and then leading the Ithilien elves.

"I met Gloin," Elmarta said. "He is even more stubborn than Gimli," she said with a laugh.

"Melin tiriad chin gîn calar ir gladbach," he said making Elmarta blushed. "Even with Gimli, Khanwen, everyone trying to keep life going, it wasn't the same with you gone. I kept wondering if you had been returned to Valinor yet, how long you would be in the Halls, who you would meet once you left," he said. (a/n: I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh)

"I've been in the Halls wondering what you have been doing. You have been alive these past 83 years. I wanted them to be happy, . . . but not to happy," she admitted.

Legolas laughed. Elmarta asked for him to sing, so he sang about Estel and Arwen's reign. They looked out over the undying lands. "Ce I veleth o chuil nîn. Nin melithal an uir? Nin bestathal." (A/N: You are the love of my life. Will you love me for eternity? Marry me)

"Geril veleth nîn an uir," Elmarta said. "Of course I want to marry you. It certainly took us long enough." (A/N: You are the love of my life for eternity)

"I would say tomorrow," he said with a cheeky grin, "but your mother cautioned me that we should wait a week. I think they want to make sure it is a feast like we have never seen."

Elmarta laughed. "I would rather have it tomorrow as well," she admitted as they laid on the ground and looked up at the stars. "But I think I can wait a week. After all, we will have eternity after that."

He propped himself on his side and looked at her. "I am sorry, melethril. I know how much you wanted to see them again."

She nodded and wasn't ashamed she teared up. "I almost wish I could spend eternity in the halls, just to spend time with them. If you and Khanwen could join me there, it would have been perfect. Half the people I love are separated from me for eternity now," she said, "and I didn't get to see them again." They spent the entire evening talking outside reminiscing about old times before the war and making plans for the future then watched the beautiful sunrise.

Around dawn she headed back to her parent's house. She wasn't surprised to see most everyone was still there. Gimli had fallen asleep but Galadriel had let him sleep in one of the extra rooms in the house. "In his age he needs the comfort of a nice bed," she had said with a smile.

"So?" Khanwen asked excitedly. "Are you still having the wedding at the end of the week?"

Elmarta laughed. Some things didn't change it seemed. "Yes, melon nin," she said. "Whatever day my mother believes to be correct," she said looking to her mother.

"I have plans already started," Celebrian said happily. "It is the least I can do after all this time."

The week flew by quickly. It seemed Elmarta was never alone and she was beginning to think no one wanted to let her out of their sight. She lived with Galadriel and Celeborn until she would marry Legolas. Celebrian spent most of her days helping Elmarta and Galadriel planning the wedding feast, reuniting mother and daughters for the first time in almost 2 ages. Khanwen was with them more often than not, and Elmarta was happy to get to know the elleths who married her nephews.

Finally, the evening arrived and Elmarta was slightly surprised by how many elfs were at the wedding feast as well as the fact that their were some Maiarin attendence. Their were elves who had lived in CarasGaladhon, Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Ithilien. Gimli surprised her by making a circlet for her that matched Legolas's for when he ruled in Ithilien. She kissed him making the old dwarf blush. "I made it long ago, Elmarta, as part of the set that Legolas wore the other half to, a pair, and hoped to be able to give it to you in person. The valor have kindly blessed the wish of an old dwarf. It was made for you alone."

"I shall treasure it for eternity, Gimli," she said honestly. The craftsman ship was extraordinary, but she loved how he put so much thought into it all those years ago.

"The Valor have a present of their own," Ëonwë, a maiar and herald to Manwe, announced. Elmarta and Legolas exchanged shocked looks. She glanced at her mother but noticed she didn't seem surprised. "As one of Iluvitar's chosen, it seemed only appropriate that you should be rewarded for your trials," he continued.

Legolas squeezed her hand and she exchanged looks with Khanwen who looked like she was about to loose her elvish composure. "Being chosen should be reward enough," Elmarta said. "I could ask for no more." She had no idea why they would reward her, particularly after the nasty remarks she had said over two centuries ago.

The maiar simply smiled and motioned towards the courtyard where the Halls of Mandos were visible behind it. The sun was setting casting lovely shades of orange and violet over the courtyard. Elmarta realized she was holding her breath as she saw figures walking in the distance. Legolas's grip strengthened on her hand as the entire party watched the figures in the distance approach.

"I think I am loosing my elvish eyesight," Khanwen, who was further down the wedding table, whispered and Elmarta could hear the tears in her voice. "That, or I have finally succumbed to some earth malady that has been slow in messing with my mind."

"Then we have all caught it," Haldir said grabbing her hand. Her other hand was squeezing his arm so hard he thought he might bruise.

"Is this a trick?" Elmarta asked. "Sweet heavens, I always say the wrong thing. I mean, how is this possible?"

"A choice was offered for the service of those during the war," a maiar of Mandos spoke up. "The rest would be better explained by them."

Forgetting composure Khanwen rushed from the table and straight to Lothiriel, practically knocking them both over. "Sweet Valar! Is it really you?" she said laughing and turned to Theodwyn. "And today of all days!"

"I have a feeling that was pre-arranged," Elmarta said and turned to her mother who was on her right. "You saw this?" she asked.

"I could think of no better gift for my daughter's wedding day," she nodded. She touched her hand on Elmarta's cheek. "Rejoice with your friends, my love." Elmarta kissed Galadriel's cheek and with Legolas by her side, went to meet the others.

"We interrupted your wedding!" Eowyn said. "Please, continue!"

"It will be much better with you here," Elmarta said hugging her. She kissed Faramir and then Boromir and Eomer. She turned and Theodwyn and Lothiriel launched themselves at her talking at the same time. "We missed you so much, Alena," they said.

"And to think we are here for your wedding!"

"Are you here just for the wedding?" Elmarta asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "No, Alena, but we will discuss this tomorrow. For now, get married!" Lothiriel laughed. "Marriage life is wonderful. And I don't think Legolas will give you half the headaches this one gave me," she teased pointing at Eomer.

"First explain this to me," Elmarta said shaking her head. "I think I am still in denial."

"Mandos brought us before him. Let's say our adjustment was . . . less than idyllic," Theodwyn said.

"He said for what we did, going to Earth with you and everything after during The War, that we were offered the opportunity to join you and Khanwen here," Lothiriel continued.

"Imagine my surprise when the same offer was made to me," Eowyn said. "But you made me a part of your fellowship, everyone told me so, and the Valar also considered your word binding on the matter."

"What if I said you were a toad?" Elmarta teased.

"They offered us the opportunity to rejoin you here," Lothiriel said.

"For how long?" Khanwen asked keeping her fingers crossed. "For eternity, until the end of all things?" When the others nodded Elmarta thought Khanwen might have heart palpitations making her the first elf to suffer a stroke. "How?"

"We had to give up our birth right as the second born," Boromir said speaking up. Seeing Theodwyn happily rejoined with Khanwen and Elmarta, and all the girls able to be together again, was certainly worth (in his mind, anyways) any sacrifice.

"No . . ." Elmarta said surprised. She looked at all of them. "All of you would give that up?"

"And Estel?" Legolas asked.

"Estel and Arwen were not offered it," Theodwyn said sadly.

"Arwen made her choice long ago," Galadriel said speaking up. Elmarta saw Celebrian put her hand comfortingly on Elrond's hand.

After talking for several more minutes, everyone made room for the new arrivals and the feast continued on. Elmarta and Legolas left later to say their vows in private.

"Where . . . this sounds ridiculous, but where shall we sleep?" Eowyn asked laughing.

"We have room for two of you," Khanwen said. The twins each said they had room for a couple in their homes as well. "We can find homes for you nearby! You will love Valinor! I think I am going to wake up and find this is all a dream," she said shaking her head. "I'm probably going to be heartbroken in the morning."

"I am afraid you are stuck with us for all eternity," Lothiriel said squeezing her hand.

"As it should be," Theodwyn said solemnly.

* * *

author's notes: I just want to say a huge thank you to all of my readers and all my faithful reviewers! I can't believe this is over. This story was more successful than I would have guessed when I started it. Over 20,000 hits!!!!! Thank you!!!!!

For people who are probably wondering why I made this choice possible for them, I looked over the many first born who were allowed to forsake their birthright as firstborn by the Valar, so I thought, Why shouldn't the second born be able to give up their birthright as well? Hopefully there aren't to many angry readers : )

I have a prequel/sequel to this story, of which I have the first 2 chapters up. It will basically cover the four girls's story from before, during, and after The War of the Rings. If there is any interest I'll keep posting it (but postings will probably be random until june). It is called Compliance: Before the Beginning which is experiencing very slow updates...


End file.
